Crazy Minds and Silly Stupid Love
by Sixheartagram
Summary: Heart-warming, yet comical love story between two Forks High School students; Edward & Bella. She doesn't want to let him in, and he just can't keep his inexplicable feelings for her at bay, but an unexpected truth threatens to tear them apart. AU, AH.
1. New beginnings

**"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." - Galileo Galilei **

_"It's like a movie in my head, and I want it. I want it more than anything else, and I want it with you." - Edward Cullen_

****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

My guitar sat in my lap as I fumbled around with random chords, trying to find a melody. No such luck, without inspiration I find it ridiculously hard to try and come up with a melody or lyrics to a song. I sighed, slumping my shoulders as I looked at the sky, the sun was bright and its long rays hitting my face as the trees swayed along with the light wind. Having the sun out in Forks Washington was not an everyday thing. Forks rarely ever gets any sun. Sometimes not being able to see the sun as often you would in Arizona was depressing, as for me it was very depressing. I'm so used to seeing the sun everyday. I woke up to the sun in Arizona everyday for eleven years. So, here I am; back In rainy Forks Washington.

Renee was in Florida with Phil, baseball season started. Phil wanted to go out to Florida to practice with the team. They decided to move to Florida after being there for two weeks. They wanted me to move with them, but I decided I should go live Charlie for a while.

It was Sunday, the last day of a peaceful weekend, and the beginning of a long week of high school as the new girl in town. I wanted a cage to lock myself in, and throwing the key in an ocean. I didn't talk to other students at school, I've made a lot of friends though the years, but I was always kind of an outcast.

I used to walk around the neighborhood to get some time to myself. I would think about a lot of things like Renee and Charlie, my life, and the future. I wondered how some people always seemed to be so happy. Obviously, there are some people who pretend to be happy and hide under a mask. I can't help but think sometimes that maybe I've lost hope in being happy, but somehow, I know all of that hope is not gone yet.

Renee used to take me to therapy sessions when I lived in Arizona. I never knew why, I always just assumed it was because I was crazy, or because I was a bit of a lunatic, but I decided to tell Charlie about the therapy sessions because I still want to continue them.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something." I spoke slowly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly worried.

'No, no, I'm fine. Well, not really." My eyebrows knit together in contemplation.

"What's goin' on, Bells? Talk to me." Charlie gestured to the kitchen table. I could see the worry on Charlie's face already. Is Bella pregnant? Does Bella have a disease? What if Bella is a transsexual? Okaaay, time for Bella to shut up now.

"Umm. . . ," I mumbled incoherently; I couldn't think of any way how to tell Charlie I was a mental case.

"Bella, the suspense is painful." Charlie warned. I should have gone over what I was going to say before I came down here.

"Charlie, I mean. . .Dad" I stuttered. It's obvious there is definitely something wrong with you, Bella. You stutter like a clucking bell. Well, that's a shocker, mentally insane brains are a sure cause for celebration. Don't forget the bells. Then, you could ring them when Bella talks, since no one has any idea what the hell she's saying anyway. I hit my forehead with my palm; I was pathetic.

"Bells?" Charlie asked, even more worried. _Good job, Bella! Now you get to be the reason why Charlie has a heart attack._ Do I ever shut the hell up? Of course not, I'm a deluded teenager with a mind that has a mind of it's own. Funny how that sounds; a mind with a mind of its own.

"I want to take some therapy sessions. Renee had me going to sessions in Arizona." I said quietly. It wasn't supposed to come out sounding as bad as it did. Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he began to cough like I just confessed to murder. .

I really hate my brain. Maybe when I die it will be placed in a museum where it belonged. After five or six minutes Charlie's pale face returned to it's original color.

"Why do you think you need a therapist, Bella?" Charlie asked skeptically.. I pursed my lips and let out a long breath before I decided to just go ahead and say what I wanted to say.

"For someone to talk to." I said simply, biting my lip. Charlie stared at me with a blank expression. _Give him a minute, Bella. Before he has a heart attack. . ._

"I know of someone who may be able to help, if that's what you want." Charlie told me.

"Yeah, that's what I want." I replied.

After the long conversation, Charlie called this doctor, who also did some work in therapy. I was already scheduled for a session tomorrow after school. Charlie continued to ask if I wanted to talk about anything and kept asking if I was okay. He worried almost as much as Renee did. When it reached ten thirty, I snuggled into the warm sheets of my bed.

I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock next to my bed. I hit the alarm clock with my fist, hoping I broke it.. I scrambled around my room as I hurried to gete ready to go to school._ I really hate high school, by the way_. I thought as I headed out the front door just as Charlie pulled up in an old red beat up truck.

"What the hell?" I muttered, mostly to myself. Charlie raised his eyebrows at me. Shit, he heard me. Well, get used to it Charlie; your daughter's a lunatic remember?

"This is your home coming present," Charlie smiled at me, waiting for my response. I couldn't believe he was actually serious. I basically just told him I was a nut job and I get a truck. I should tell people that more often if I was going to be rewarded.

"Bella, this isn't charity because you're going to a therapist," I stared at Charlie wide eyed; my own father just insulted me. I suddenly felt proud of Charlie. A frown crossed his expression. He must have realized it at the same time I did; he insulted his own daughter. I knew I would be on the ground in hysterics right now, but I don't think Charlie would take that very well.

"No pun intended." He mumbled, staring intently at the ground as he walked past me and into the house. Now here comes the embarrassment on his part. I smirked to myself as I hopped in the truck.

"Your name is going to be Henry. If Henry has a problem with that, please, tell a truck who cares." I said, patting the steering wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I went back and re-edited a lot of this chapter. I felt the original version of this chapter was awfully written, so this is the new and improved opening to the story.

Here is my suggestion to you as the reader: Keep reading! I won't make any promises by saying it'll be worth your time, but I do know that the story gets better through each chapter.


	2. First day

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I slowly pulled into Forks High School parking lot with a grimace on my face. I found a parking spot and quickly pulled in and shut off the ignition. I had ten minutes before first period started. Of course, I considered the option of ditching, but this was my first day, and a part of me was telling me to just go to class.

_Bella be a good girl and go to class_.

Who said that would encourage me to go to class? That was encouraging me to leave right now and go park somewhere and sleep until school ended. The thought was so tempting I almost pulled out the parking lot right then and there.

I slouched my shoulders as I stood with my schedule and looked for my first class.

First period - (AP) Modern English/ Rm: C102

Second period - (AP) World History/ Rm: 223

Third period - Music theory & Composition/ Rm: F108

Fourth period - (AP) Algebra 2/ Rm: 101

Fifth period - Lunch/ Cafe

Sixth period - (AP) Biology/ Rm: Lab

Seventh period - gym

My English class turned out to be a total bust since almost the whole class slept through the entire period. World history was simple enough. Some girl named Jessica Stanely felt the need to talk to me as much as possible throughout the entire period. I eventually told her to shut up; she did. Jessica Stanely could talk. She could go on forever about one thing and it could be anything; clothes, a magazine. She could put me to sleep as much as the English teacher could.

Lunch eventually came around. I was alone, although, I expected as much. I was deciding whether I should eat in a stall or go to my truck. As long as I didn't have to speak or socialize I was fine. I started to head toward the front of the building nobody paid attention to me as I walked quickly down the hall, which I was thankful for. I slammed my truck door shut and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

There was a tapping coming from somewhere. I couldn't figure out where the hell it was coming from. It kept getting louder and louder. Then something pounded really hard on what sounded like glass. I jumped, startled still in my truck. I looked quickly around me. A boy was standing outside my truck. I slowly rolled down my window, cautiously.

"What do you want? And who the hell are you?" I spat at him.

"Sorry . . . umm I was just walking and I saw you past out in your truck...I thought you were unconscious or something. Oh, and I'm Mike Newton." I really had a thing against jocks. He had a Forks High School jacket on and I knew.

"I was just sleeping." I began to roll up my window, but he tapped on the glass again. Okay this guy was pissing me off.

"What?" I hissed annoyed as I was. He stared at me for a moment, frustrated for some unknown reason.

"Sixth period is about . . . to start." He stuttered. I snorted whipping the truck door open. Mike jumped back to keep from getting hit by the door. He stared at me expectantly. I glared at him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning away and heading back inside toward Biology. Mr Banner noticed me coming and tried to smile at me reassuringly, but he didn't seem to realize the fact that he failed miserably or maybe he was just hiding it.

"Isabella Swan?" He assumed almost correctly.

"Bella." I said quickly.

"There's an open table in the back and your lab partner will be. . ." He glanced around the class behind me as his eyes narrowed.

"Your lab partner is going to be Edward Cullen," His eyebrows knit together for a moment before he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, your lab partner is not here today." He said grimacing slightly. _I realized that a while ago buddy._

I rolled my eyes, and sat in my assigned seat quietly. Turns out this class was going to be a bust too, and why the hell would this guy think I knew Edwin?

_People are so weird, _I thought as I glanced the classroom. Some blonde skank looking girl was staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory." She said introducing herself. This girl was a lune if she thought I wanted to be friends with her, let alone hold a conversation with her. I focused my attention on the black table in front of me.

"Mr. Banner thought you knew Edward Cullen because well, he's like . . . dead gorgeous." I stared at her with a stunned look on my face. Truthfully, I didn't give a rat's ass who was 'dead' gorgeous period. A stupid idea popped in my head and I didn't give myself a chance to think about it before I spit it out.

"By dead gorgeous do you mean like vampire dead gorgeous?" I asked mocking her annoying voice. She glared at me then as she flipped her straw like blonde hair and turned to face Mr. Banner. I glared at her as I flipped her the bird and started doodling in my notebook.

"Oh Bella, Edward doesn't date so . . . don't waste your time." Lauren smiled at me wickedly as the bell rang for seventh period.

_Bitch much?_ I thought, watching her walk out of class.

No wonder why she looks like a dog. Hell, she smelled like one too. I started coughing loudly trying to hide my laugh as Lauren lost her balance in her own heels almost falling flat on her ass.

"Watch where you walk." I laughed as I walked past her.

"You're so cute Bella." She replied icily, glancing back at me.

I ditched gym and went straight to therapy and waited in the front office of the psychiatrists' office building.

"Isabella Swan?" A man called. My eyes flashed to the man. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He looked like he was my age. I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before getting up to follow him towards the back of the office.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment." He smiled at me shortly before closing the door. I waited, staring at the white walls around me. The door opened slowly and my jaw hung open. He was good looking that was for sure. He had blond tresses, and pale white skin with golden brown eyes.

"Bella, right?" He asked.

"Uh . . . yeah." I muttered. How could someone be that good looking? Cullen why did that sound so familiar? Cullen . . . Edward Cullen. My jaw slacked again.

"Are you related to Edward Cullen?" I asked before I even realized I had said that out loud. Dr. Cullen chuckled, his laugh sounded contagious.

"Edward's my adopted son." He said, filling out a sheet of paper. He was adopted?

"Have you met Edward, Bella?" Dr. Cullen wondered, glancing up at me for a second.

"Oh, no." I chuckled to myself.

"By the way, you can call me Carlisle." He said. I nodded.

"Well, Bella, you'll get to meet Edward tomorrow." He smirked at me. Did he think I look forward to meeting a guy who was dead gorgeous? I have no interest in dead men, thank you for complimenting my taste in men. I shrugged.

"I'm going to start off asking you some questions. As I go on they are going to get more personal, if you do not want to answer a question let me know ok?" Carlisle asked serious now. I nodded. Bring on the damn questions. I can handle it...I hope.

"Where did you grow up Bella?"

"Arizona, with my mother." I said simply.

"Did you like Arizona?"

"Sort of, I liked living with Renee and Phil."

"Have you ever had any type of relationship?" I stared at him for a long moment.

"No." Carlisle nodded smiling slightly.

"Do you get along with Renee and Charlie, Bella?" Carlisle asked, after jotting something down.

"For the most part, like any teenager, I argue with my parents here and there." I shrugged as Carlisle quietly chuckled.

"Are you afraid of the future, Bella?" He questioned after a moment. _Yes, you know you are Bella._

"Yes." I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and I didn't like it, I wanted out.

"Do you want to continue? We could stop here, if you like." Carlisle offered sincerely.

"No, I'm fine." I tried to smile.

"Are you afraid of dying?"

"Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder." I said looking away. Sometimes people stared at me like I was insane when I say that. I didn't want to see Carlisle's expression either.

"Bella, have you ever hear the saying 'Life isn't fair?" Carlisle wondered.

"Yes, I believe it." I admitted. Carlisle nodded.

"Sometimes life can be unfair. There are times where life seems unfair and pointless but, the point is don't let that get to you. Things get easier. It takes time and patience. Life does get easier Bella; you have to trust me on that." Carlisle patted my knee. I couldn't trust him on that just yet.


	3. Flame

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"How was your session with Dr. Cullen?" Charlie wondered as I walked into the kitchen. I should have guessed Charlie would ask about my therapy session the second I walked in the door.

"Uhm, weird." I muttered; I didn't know what I thought about my therapy session yet.

"Weird, how so?" He asked.

"Dad, its therapy. Of course it's weird. Oh do you know who Edward Cullen is?" Where the hell did that come from? I don't even think I was planning on asking that particular question. Charlie dropped whatever it was he was holding. _He's a goner. . ._

"Charlie?" I asked, a little worried.

"Have you met um . . . Edward, Bella?" Charlie turned to look at me. I felt suddenly intimated by my own father. Speaking of crazy.

"I. . . I, no not yet." I stuttered. I mentally cursed myself for sounding guilty for no reason.

"Well, I have nothing personal against him or any of the Cullen's, Bell's. It's just Edward." He seemed thoughtful and worried at the same time.

"Care to explain, Dad?" I wondered.

"Never mind, it's not important." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. I glared at Charlie for a moment.

"Fine." I sighed, looking away.

"Someday, either I'll tell you or you'll realize it yourself, but not today." Charlie explained. He rambled about something as he walked out of the kitchen. What did he know about Edward Cullen that I needed to realize? I was clueless and frustrated.

I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School the next day. I sat in my truck for no reason really. I should be heading to first period, but for some reason I would not move. I wanted to just fall asleep. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the moment until a silver Volvo parked on the far side of the parking lot. My eyes kept trying to flutter open. Someone with bronze hair was stepping out of the Volvo before my eyes failed me and I fell asleep.

My eyes fluttered open to see rain clattering against my window. Shit! I fell asleep. What time was it? I quickly looked at my cell phone. It was only eleven thirty. Damn, I missed four periods. Charlie isn't going to be happy. Saying I fell asleep in the truck probably wasn't going to be a good explanation. I groaned and ran inside heading for the cafeteria. I entered the cafeteria searching for the nearest empty table. I jumped when I found one and quickly ran to it. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. I had no idea what I was going to tell Charlie. I knew he was going to find out. Whether the school called him or not I was screwed. My fingers dug in my skin. I hope I bleed to death.

I glanced around me, no one was paying attention to me._ Have a great fucking day. . ._ I thought bitterly. I glared at the back of a bronze head of hair for no reason. _Your head looks like its on fire. Let me get a liter and get rid of your flames for you. So evil Bella, I like it_. I really hate my inbred mind. I continued to glare at the back of a bronze head out of my own personal hell. I wanted to punch something; the bronze head of hair was tempting. Bronze head sitting there with four others. I had no idea who any of them were, but the bronze haired one was pissing me off.

_Don't date men with bronze hair, Bella, you might end up killing them._ I growled cursing at my mind again. Some people were giving me funny looks. I glared at them. Some of them looked away, others kept staring.

_Go ahead and stare you pedophiles. I'll get a restraining order on your..._

The bronze head suddenly turned around and glanced around the cafeteria before his eyes suddenly landed on me. Mother fuck! I glared at the boy, from twenty feet away he looked like Adonis himself. Of course it only heightened my hatred for this person. He stared at me with a frustrated expression before he suddenly glared back at me.

Yeah, fuck you too! I seethed internally. The bronze Adonis shot up from his seat and shoved away from it. He was almost out of the cafeteria doors when he turned around, his eyes found mine again and then he smirked.

_Oh hell no! Bella kick his ass! _I glared at him and flipped him the bird, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I felt all eyes on me and I didn't give a shit. I had a problem with this bronze Adonis; starting now. When I looked back at the cafeteria doors the bronze bastard was gone. Maybe he'll disappear forever.

What the hell was happening to me? I just flipped off someone who I never even met. I smacked my forehead with my palm. My eyes met about ten other gazes.

"Can I help you?" I hissed at them. They all quickly turned around and ignored me for the rest of the period. The bell rang and I quickly headed to biology in a daze.

I sighed when I sat down at my table. Please don't make me stay in here. I really felt like ditching and just going home. I had no idea what I would tell Charlie. What if I felt sick and was sent to the nurse? Ah, that just might work. What would be my symptoms? Well, Bells, you could have a headache, nausea, stomach ache, or hallucinations.

_Thanks brain. . ._ I thought bitterly. I should just stick with a headache; I'd have a better chance of...

"Hello." An amused velvety voice said. Ah shit, I forgot I had a lab partner. I slowly turned to face the unexpected when I looked up to see the Adonis. Fuck, this is where I wanted a death wish.

"Oh, fuck me." I mumbled, turning away from the Adonis and hiding in my hair. I heard a soft chuckle as the Adonis sat in the seat beside me.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" He asked, still highly amused.

"Sure." I said, maybe he wouldn't massacre me if he didn't know my name.

_You're so stupid, Bella. You sit next to him every day now, remember?_ Oh, why did I have to be such an ass during lunch? Oh right, I'm an idiot.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen." I could almost see the smile on his face as he said that. Suddenly, I realized something very, very obvious.

OH FUCK! I shot up from my seat and stared down at him. Oh my . . . I just . . . he was . . . lunch.

_Wow Bella, you really are a dumb-ass_. Edward was staring at me incredulously.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding a little concerned. I rubbed my forehead; I have a migraine, a really big one.

"I feel tired. . ."I mumbled before everything suddenly became dark.

"Bella?" Someone was talking to me; I couldn't tell who it was. My eyes fluttered. Someone was hovering over me, my vision blurring. I blinked a few more times. Why am I in a hospital?

"What happened? Charlie?" I asked, worried.

"I'm right here, Bella." He said concerned.

"What happened?" I wondered; I couldn't recall a thing.

"Bella, you fainted in biology." Charlie informed me. Oh, oh, oh no.

"Oh . . . I knew . . . that." I mumbled.

"You almost hit your head Bella. Luckily, Edward grabbed you before you did."

"What?" I shouted, almost falling out of the bed.

"Calm down, Bells. He sounded worried. He's in the waiting room." I broke out into a fit of coughing. Edward Cullen was in the waiting room? What the hell?

"I'll go get him." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"No!" I yelled glaring at Charlie. Was he mad?

"Bella, relax." Charlie rolled his eyes before he walked out of the room. Crap! Crap! Crap! I closed my eyes wishing for death to fall upon me. I heard footsteps coming closer. Please don't let it be...

"Bella?" That velvety voice asked hesitantly. I wanted to die as I reluctantly opened my eyes. There he was, Edward the Greek Adonis only a few feet away. A crooked grin appeared on his flawless face.

"I didn't know I was related to you." I muttered incoherently. Maybe that'll make him go away. Edward continued to stare at me, amusement evident in his expression.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't, Bella." Edward chuckled, scooting a seat over.

"Oh no, you can leave." I told him desperately.

"I don't think I can. Plus, I think you owe me an explanation for why you fainted in biology today." Edward smiled at me as I frowned. Edward waited, staring at me expectantly.

"I'm not telling you of all people." I said pointedly. Edward stared at me with narrowed eyes.

"I saved you from hitting your head on a desk and a possible concussion. I deserve an explanation." Edward insisted, I groaned.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" He demanded curiously.

"Because I just don't." I definitely wasn't planning on telling him it was because of him.

"Okay then." He said, almost glumly. He slowly began to head toward the door. A strange feeling overwhelmed me; I suddenly didn't want him to go.

"Can you stay? I need company anyway. I'll be bored if you go." I said embarrassed. He froze for a moment before turning around and returning to his seat. Edward smirked at me when he sat down to face me. Cocky ass. . .

"What?" I growled.

"You do know you're highly entertaining right?" He asked, smirking slightly. Did he know he could quite possibly cause me to faint again?

"If I faint again, it's all your fault." Oh no, I just said that out loud. Edward stared at me incredulously before going into a fit of hysterics.

"Is that why you fainted in biology?" He teased. I barely knew him and somehow it felt like I've known him for a while.

"Not exactly." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Can I at least get a thank you for saving you?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"Okay, may I just say your evil and thank you for saving me." I smiled at him.

"Why am I evil?" He asked, eyes furrowed.

"Look in a mirror, Cullen." I said, trying to make a clear point.

"I have and I don't see. . ." He trailed off; a slight brush crept across his cheeks.

"Oh, now he blushes hmm, what else does super hero Edward do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny Bella." He rolled his eyes. I never noticed his emerald green eyes and I could easily get lost in them._ Bella, are you on drugs?_ Maybe I was what do I care.

"Thanks for flipping me off during lunch today, Bella, really." Edward smirked at me. I blushed instantly smiling innocently at him.

"I was having a bad day." It sounded like a question. Edward chuckled.

"How so?" He wondered curiously. This would be the time where I wish I never opened my big mouth!

"I have a lot of uhm. . .issues." I mumbled, fidgeting with the bed sheets. I glanced at Edward's face expecting to see the judgment in his eyes. There was none. He just stared at me for a long moment, he looked as though he were trying to piece something together in his head.

"I don't believe that." He said quietly. I stared at him in shock. I didn't know what to say to that.I felt like I was intentionally trying to scare him away, but why?

_Because he'll get bored of you and you're a freak, Bella._ He pursed his lips, trying not to smile. His eyes met mine again.

"Can you promise me something, Bella?" He asked as I waited to hear his request.

"Please try not to faint again, unless I'm there to catch you, of course." He smirked.

"Bite me, you ass." I retorted. Okay time for Edward to hit the road.

"Maybe some other time, Swan." He laughed, heading toward the door. He suddenly seemed so lighthearted and easy to talk to.

"Oh, and Bella?" He said, turning around to look at me with his hand on the doorknob

"What now?" I rolled my eyes, bemused.

"Don't be late for biology tomorrow, or ditch. We have a project to work on, partner." Edward winked at me, before heading out the door. I'm going to kill em'! I hate arrogant bastards named Edward.

When I got home that night after being released from the hospital I couldn't get what happened today with Edward off my mind. He probably thinks I'm absolutely insane, which isn't exactly the case.

I sighed curling up in bed and tried to fall asleep, but I should have known better, my mind kept me awake until it was satisfied.

_"Bella, why are you such a freak?" Edward called. He was pointing and laughing at me. Surrounded by Mike, Lauren, Jessica, and other students whose faces were blurred and I could not see because I was crying with tears sliding down my face as Edward continued to laugh at me._

_I gasped loudly shooting up from my bed, glancing around me to notice I was still in my bedroom and not at school. I sighed in relief holding my hand to my chest trying to calm my breathing, when I noticed a shadow standing in the corner of my bedroom next to my dresser._

_"Edward?" I stared at him as he stood in the corner watching me with a curious expression. Then, suddenly, he was gone. Just like that._

"Shit!" I flew off my bed, throwing my bed-covers across the room as I rushed to the bathroom. This could not be happening, why was I dreaming of Edward now?

I opened the mirror in search of a specific bottle of sleeping pills that I knew Charlie tries to hide from me. Somehow I managed hit my head against the mirror after I had found the bottle of pills.

"Son of a . . ." I yelled, somehow not waking Charlie up with my cursing. I glanced in the mirror to see the damn thing had left a red line on the side of my forehead. Not only does the world hate, but inanimate objects also hate me, lovely. I couldn't fall back asleep that night, even with the sleeping pills in my system.

I pulled into Forks High School parking lot with a one hell of a migraine and a red mark still on the side of forehead. I could feel my eyes begging for sleep as I hopped out of my truck slamming the door behind me.

"Rough night?" I gasped, a sort of squeak coming from my throat as I whipped around to find Edward Cullen smirking at me.

Bastard . . .

I didn't say anything, ignoring him as I walked toward the main entrance.

"I'll take that as a yes, and please get the hell away from me." He said, quickly catching up to me and matching my pace. I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye waiting for him to get the hell away from me like he so well figured out on his own. Edward's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed I was actually waiting for him to go away. The playfulness in his demeanor dulled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wondered, reassuring me with his eyes that it was okay to talk to him.

"I mean, I know we just met yesterday, but," He paused glancing at me for a moment trying to process what he was about to say.

"I don't know. I guess I feel like I know you somehow." He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"That's not quite what I meant." He murmured running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant." I said. Understanding what he was trying to get across, well, to a point at east. Edward stared at me for a moment, not sure whether he believed me, or just didn't know whether or not to go.

"Right well, I'll see you in biology then," He made a small smile and walked away.


	4. New girl

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sat in fourth period with thoughts of Edward still in my head. I could hear Mrs. Grant's lecture, but what she was saying was incomprehensible.

_You might as well admit you are a serious space cadet . . . _My mind murmured bored. I wanted to tell my inbred mind mine to 'bite me,' but I was already a freak as it was. Why make it more obvious?

My head lulled forward, my eyes burned willing me to close them just for a little while. A thought occurred to me; why was it always Mrs. Grant's class I start to doze off in?

I never realize how tired I actually am until I get into her class.

"Miss Swan, I would greatly appreciate it if you paid attention." Mrs. Grant murmured from in front of my desk giving me a stern look.

_Where the hell did she even come from? I could have sworn she was across the room at her desk a minute ago._

"Can I use the washroom? I need a moment." I muttered. I needed an excuse to get out of this classroom for five minutes before my head exploded.

"Hopefully, you'll return to class more awake. Go." She replied.

I sighed in relief and rushed out of class to the washroom. Luckily the washrooms were all empty and I chose the furthest stall from the bathroom door and slammed it shut as I let my backpack slide off my arm onto the floor. I slid down against the wall to sit down and put my head in my hands.

The bathroom door suddenly whipped open, heels clicking against the tile as two girls walked in. Shit. . .

"I can't believe Tanya is such a slut," I heard Lauren Mallory murmuring to someone.

"I know right, I bet she's slept with every guy in this damn school." Jessica Stanley replied. I could hear them going through their purses looking for god knows what.

"I bet she's even got her scummy paws on Edward Cullen." Lauren muttered, jealousy evident in her tone. Jessica laughed, the cap of her lipstick popping open.

I could see them looking at themselves in the mirror and all their shit from the purses spread out on the sinks.

"Lucky bitch, but have you noticed Edward's sudden interest in that freak Bella Swan? It's getting on my nerves." Jessica murmured as she tried to talk and put lipstick on at the same time.

_Of course with a brain as small as hers she failed miserably._

"Oh please, he is so not interested in that circus clown. She's just his next conquest because she's the new girl." Lauren rolled her eyes confidently.

"Whatever." Jessica snorted.

My mouth fell open slightly. How could . . . what? My fists clenched at my sides as I stared at the wall with a blank expression.

_What the hell just happened? _I thought as I heard the bathroom door close behind them. I felt like I was in some drama movie caught right in the middle, and what did they mean about me being his next conquest?

_Maybe it's April fool's day._ My devious mind roared in laughter.

So, Edward Cullen was a man whore now? Well, that's a . . . terrible thought, but it made me laugh anyway.

After a day's work of avoiding Edward during lunch, I arrived to biology late and made up another lame excuse to Mr. Banner as to why I was late.

Of course, my luck of avoidance ends here since Edward was sitting at the lab table where I needed to be. _Son of a mother. . ._

"Hey Bella," He smiled at me as I reached the lab table. I must have looked speechless for a moment as Edward stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"Hey," I muttered slyly. Edward's eyes narrowed at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He wondered. _No, unless you're planning on having me in your bed with you tonight, then we might have problems._

"Not yet." I murmured. Edward stared at me for a long moment trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about. _Yeah, as if you don't know._

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" He demanded warily.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Jessica and Lauren about their little chat while they were in the bathroom," I said, pausing to look at his expression.

"Just leave out the little detail about me being in a stall and hearing the whole thing." I smiled a fake sweet smile. Edward's mouth dropped, staring at me incredulously.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked, interrupting our conversation. I looked away running my hand through my hair trying not to laugh as I heard Edward cough beside me trying to hide his laughter.

"No sir. Bella was just letting me look at the notes I missed the other day." Edward murmured beside. Mr. Banner didn't really seem to believe him, but he let it go and continued on with his lecture.

"Do I want to know what they said?" He asked cautiously.

"Well, it was about you, so I figured you might." I told him, and now that I thought of it; Edward a player, who sleeps with any girl he can get his hands on? _Give me a break. . ._I laughed. I heard Edward groan beside me looking extremely annoyed and aggravated.

"What did they say this time?" I pursed my lips taking my sweet ol' time to answer his question.

"Bella." he warned.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, you are distracting your fellow students as well as me. Pay attention!" Mr. Banner warned.

_Fellow students my ass, pal! They're all animals with the hormones and. . .well, I have no right to say that, but still, you get the point don't you? _

I ignored Mr. Banner and when he turned toward the board I continued my previous conversation.

"Apparently, you sleep around a lot and you're having a bit of a fling with Tanya. Whoever the hell she is." I said, trying not to laugh at the thought.

Edward looked stunned and I may have detected a hint of amusement in his eyes, but that could have just been me because I was definitely amused by this little fiasco.

"You know, for a split-second there I believed it, but that whole player type thing . . . doesn't suite you." I chuckled as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

"You should. It's a compliment of the highest order." I grinned. Edward shook his head chuckling.

"So, is that all Jessica and Lauren had to say then?" He asked amused. Well, other than the fact that they think I'm your next conquest, yeah that was it, but I wasn't going to mention that little detail was I?

"Um, they might have said something else too." Apparently, I was. . .

"Tell me." Edward demanded narrowing his eyes at me.

"If you think you're intimidating me you are nuts." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Edward smirked at me pursing his lips.

"I'd say the same to you." He chuckled. _Why does it feel as though these odd, but ridiculous conversations with him are never going to end?_

I found my excuse to dodge his question just as the bell rang. I rushed out of class muttering a quick 'bye,' to Edward. _You'd think I would have learned my lesson by now._

I tried to push past everyone in the hall to get out of Edward's eye sight, but then suddenly a warm hand wrapped around my wrist spinning me around to come face to face with no one other than Edward. He looked almost smug with the crooked grin that etched onto his face.

"I hate you." I told him, glaring as we walked down the hall. Apparently, Edward was going to my seventh period class today.

"Hate is a very strong word, Bella." He smirked wickedly. _The bastard knew he had me trapped now. _

_"_Well, my choice of vocabulary is used very wisely, so the word 'hate' in my terms is very meaningful." Edward pursed his lips clearly amused.

"You know, you never fully answered my question."

"Oh, I didn't know I don't have a choice in the matter." I said evasively.

"Exactly, you don't have a choice in the matter. So, now you, Bella Swan, are going to tell me all about their little shenanigans or else." Edward said, crossing his arms expectantly. I bit my lip debating my options, and to tell the honest truth; I didn't have very many.

"They said that I am, well, your, uhm, next conquest." I mumbled unable to look at his face. I didn't know exactly what happened until Edward burst into laughter in front of me leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"I didn't think it was very funny, but apparently you do." I muttered rolling my eyes while Edward was trying to control his laughter.

"That's what you were so afraid to tell me?" He chuckled, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I was not afraid to tell you. I just didn't want to tell you." I said defensively.

"And why is that?" He was smiling now. _Why the hell does he think that was so stinking' funny? It's ridiculous if you ask me. _

We were standing in front of my seventh period class now. Edward was leaning against the wall looking like a Greek Adonis yet again. _I really wouldn't mind slapping him right now just to get rid of that damn smile on his face._

_"_I didn't want to raise that cocky ego of yours." Obviously I must have said something wrong.

"So, I'm cocky now?" He raised his eyebrows unable to keep himself from smirking at me. _I really hated his guts. . ._

"That and you're an arrogant bastard." I was pushing it, but I couldn't think of a reason to care.

"How do you know me so well?" He laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled, waving goodbye as I walked into class. I could not afford to be late to another class again today.

I met Angela Weber in the parking lot after school. I've only gotten to talk to her during lunch because I'm distracted by Edward in Biology. _Can you make it any more obvious, Bella?_

She was one of those shy and quiet girls, but unlike the rest of the girls in the school who hate me, she was nice enough to invite me to sit with her and her friends during lunch. _Unlike the rest of Forks High School who think I showed up here just for their entertainment._

_"_Hey Bella," She smiled.

"You look like you just came from hell and back." She chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"I'm not usually the one to ask, but what's up with you and Edward? I mean ever since that day in biology you two seem like old friends." She wondered curiously. _Oh no! Not her too!_

"I don't know. I guess we just sort of bonded over it somehow." I shrugged._ Yeah, that was a total lie, but how would she know, right?_

"Well, I'm not trying to annoy you or anything. It's just people are talking a lot." She admitted, frowning slightly.

"I don't care. Let them talk." I rolled my eyes even though I did care a little.

"Good for you, Bella," She laughed, glancing at something behind me.

"Uhm, I guess I'll see you later then." She waved walking away. I turned around to go to my truck when I bumped into something hard. I looked up quickly to see a smirking Edward staring at me.

"You should really watch where you're going, Bella." He grinned.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but the last person I was expecting to bump into was you." I muttered rolling my eyes.

_And Angela thought we were both to be blamed. She really should be blaming Edward; he just can't seem to stay away._

"I meant to ask you something earlier, but you side-tracked me." He chuckled._ I hate guys that have an adorable laugh that make you smile._

"Go on, if you must."

"Can I, uhm, call you this weekend?" His crooked grin made its grand entrance all innocent like._ If I knew any better, I'd bet that grin could get away with murder._

"Do I want to know why?" I wondered. Edward pursed his lips.

"Well, from what I've gathered about you probably not, but that's just too bad." He smiled, oh so sweetly.

"You really are as devious as you look." I grumbled.

"Glad you think so, Swan." He said as he pulled out his phone. We exchanged numbers while every student in the parking lot stood by their cars watching us.

_Are we really that entertaining to stand and stare at without even try to hide it? _While Edward stood there seeming completely obvious to all the stares I noticed all of them.


	5. The Underdog

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I crawled out of bed feeling like I just got out of a long coma on Saturday morning. _Yeah, a Edward induced coma you mean._ I ignored that one as I went to brush my teeth, and that's when it started.

_"Picture yourself in the living room your pipe and slippers set out for you"_

Oh no, why of all the days it just has to be today when I decide to have a concert in my head.

"_You got no time for the messenger, Got no regard for the things that you don't understand, you got no fear of the underdog, that's why you will not survive!"_

I was hoping that maybe my demonic brain had an aneurysm and died, but it appears the devil itself has returned.

"_It can't all be wedding cake It can't all be boiled away I try but I can't let go of it can't let go of it, _

_Cause you don't talk to the water boy And there's so much you could learn but you don't want to know, You will not back up an inch ever, That's why you will not survive, "_

Luckily Charlie decided to walk in my room at that moment and disrupt Spoon's 'The Underdog."

"Bells," Charlie called.

"In here." I garbled, trying to talk with a mouth full of toothpaste was not a site worth seeing.

"I'm going fishing with Billy for a while. So, you know make yourself dinner and don't set the house on fire or anything." Charlie muttered. His expression was totally serious, but I could see he was trying not to laugh at himself.

"Dad, no pun intended, but if anyone were to set the house of fire while cooking it would probably be you." I replied rolling my eyes. Charlie snorted leaning against my bathroom door.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that kid," Charlie chortled.

"Later, Bells." Charlie murmured as he headed downstairs.

I decided at some point that I was not going to show up to therapy. After I made a bowl of cereal and just sat down on the couch, the doorbell rang. _Who the hell is at my damn door at eleven in the morning or noon, whichever you prefer._

I peeked through the door hole and I really should have known better.

"This should be interesting." I mumbled to no one but myself as I opened the door.

"Bella, wow . . . you look . . . good." Jacob choked, unable to make eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, but you smell like feet, Jacob." I was in no mood to play nice with him or anyone else for that matter._ You mean just one person in particular right, Bella?_

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I was uh . . . you know what never mind. Can I come in?" He grinned. _Ew, what a marshmallow._

_"_If you insist." I replied holding the door open as Jake stepped inside.

"So, what's-"

** _"Be my friend _ **

** _Hold me, wrap me up _ **

** _Unfold me I am small I'm needy _ **

** _Warm me up and breathe me"_ **

My phone rang cutting him off. "Hold on." I muttered holding up a finger signaling Jake to wait a minute as I ran up to my room.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Bella? It's Edward." He sounds cocky on the phone too? _Oh boy! And here we...go! We have lift off, ladies and Gents!_

"Don't you have friends or something?" I wondered sarcastically.

"Of course, but you're just more fun to play with." Edward murmured._ That evil son of gun! _I see how it is, he wants to play, well then, let the games begin.

"So, is this like how you get all the girls at school into bed with you? You play around for a little while, you know have some fun, but then you get down to brass tax right?" He didn't know it yet, but I can be a devious son of a bitch when I wanted to be.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily put it that way, since the only girl that sleeps with me is Maggie."

"Oh, really? And what is she like?" I asked. The other side of the line was silent for a moment.  
>"She's my dog, Bella." Edward replied. <em>Oh! Oh snap!<em>

"Right, of course, I figured as much. You're not the player type anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Enough of that conversation. Are you doing anything today, Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

"Uhm, no not really, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today." Edward wondered confidently.

"Hmm, you know I'm going to have to think about that one. Let me get back to you on that." I said, pretending to hang up on him when I heard him yell into the phone.

"Bella, do not hang up that phone!" I laughed to myself as I held the phone away from me.

"Oh, did you say something, Edward?" I bit back another laugh.

"You think I'm bad." Edward chuckled into the phone.

"No, you just think you're bad, but really you're not even close to bad." I told him.

"Really? And you know me well enough to say that without a doubt in your mind?" I paused for a moment.

"Yup. I'm one-hundred percent sure you are not bad."

"Why don't we test that theory of yours then, shall we?" I could almost see him smirk on his side of the phone.

"Sure. When?" I retorted confidently.

"Today." He said automatically.

"What time?" I wondered.

"In about an hour."

"Deal, but how will you know where I live?" I asked.

"Bella, your dad is the Chief of Police. I'm pretty sure almost the whole town of Forks knows where you live." Edward laughed.

"Right, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Bella." Edward murmured before hanging up the phone.

I turned around to find Jake leaning against my door with narrowed eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked suspiciously.

"No one you know." I told him.

"Boyfriend?" He guessed. _Only in my dreams he is. . ._

"No." I said brushing past him.

"Sounds like a lie to me." I heard Jake mumble behind me.

"Jake, back off." I warned glaring at him.

"I'm just saying. I mean from what I heard there was a lot of flirting going on." He smirked. My fists clenched at my sides.

"You were listening to my conversation." I said.

"Well, yeah, obviously." Jake shrugged. I shook my head pointing a finger at him.

"Mind your own business, Jacob Black." I warned him.

"You're getting a little defensive, Bella. Don't you think?" Jake said almost laughing.

"You know what? Just leave. Please." I said pointing to the front door.

"Oh come on, Bella. I was just screwing around, you know a joke? Loosen up." Jake chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you weren't. I know you better than that by now. So, just leave."

"You're serious right now?" He demanded.

"Get out." I said again. Jake sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

"I just want to say one thing, Bella. I hope you don't get your heartbroken because of this guy." Jake told me slamming the front door shut.

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered to no one but myself. Suddenly, I didn't feel like spending the day with Edward anymore.

Edward text-ed me a few minutes ago. He was going to be here to pick me up any minute. Why is everything starting to feel so complicated since I moved here? I know that was not what I was hoping for when I came here. I thought or at least hoped moving here was going to be easier. _You're getting too involved._ I sighed because I figured as much. I decided to make a phone call for a little help.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang, its Bella." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I don't think it escaped Angela's notice.

"Let me guess, boy troubles right?" Angela chuckled into the receiver.

"Yes." I sighed in relief. She knows me too well, or she just pays a lot of attention at school other than just during class.

"What happened?"

"I think my childhood best friend is jealous of Edward."

"What? Why?" She asked incredulously.

"He thinks Edward is my uh . . . boyfriend." Wow, that was kind of hard to say. Angela was silent for a moment.  
>"Well, Edward is not your boyfriend, right?" She wondered.<p>

"Angela, we just met. I wouldn't even say we're friends yet." I groaned.

"Exactly." Okay, that didn't make any sense.

"So, your point is?"

"My point is let your friend be jealous. Unless he's not the guy you want, or girl you want." She coughed. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Thanks, Ang." I rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang. _Oh shit. Now all hell is going to be ripped loose. _

_"_Hold on, I think Edward's at the door." I told Angela.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I briefly heard Angela scream into the phone as I opened the door. Edward stood in front of me with his hair looking almost as though he had made an attempt to tame it. He was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a pair of blue diesel jeans. _Holy shiitake mushrooms!_

"Damn." I mumbled, still gawking at him as I met his questioning gaze.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"Only in your dreams" I scowled. _Why does he have to be good looking? Seriously._

_"_Can you hold on one moment?" I asked him reminding myself that Angela was still on the phone.

"Of course, May I come in?" He wondered. I nodded as he walked inside throwing a wink at me.

_Bastard. . ._

"You still there, Ang?" I wondered throwing a glance at Edward as he looked around the living room.

"No shit I'm still here." She said dubiously. I rolled my eyes at that. Of course she was.

"Bella, why the hell is Edward at your house?" She demanded.

"I can totally explain." I practically cried into the phone while trying to find an escape from Edward for a moment.

"That would be fantastic." She replied as I slammed the upstairs bathroom door shut behind me.

"Edward called earlier, he wanted to hang out." I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Wait. Edward called you and wanted to hang out?" She asked as though I just told her I won a million dollars.

"Yes." I dragged.

"You can't be serious." She demanded.

"I am in fact."

"Wow. Who would have thought Edward Cullen and Bella Swan?" She laughed.

"This is no time for jokes!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, this is new for Edward if you haven't noticed already. He never shows interest in any of the girls at school. Until you came along that is." She added.

"Yeah, well he's waiting downstairs right now."

"Oh, Bella, call me when you get back then. I want to hear about this." She said enthusiastically.

"You'd think Edward and I made the cover of Vanity Fair magazine, but in high school." I sighed.

"Bye Bella!" She said as the other line went dead. _This is insane._ I thought.

"Hey." Edward smiled at me as I met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi." I replied feeling suddenly awkward.

"I thought we could go to the cafe and then if you want we can walk around town for a while if you want." He shrugged seeming shy.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Good." After I locked up the house Edward walked me to his car and opened the passenger door. _When was the last time a guy opened the door for me?. . .Never._

"Thanks." I muttered narrowing my eyes as Edward hurried around to the other side of the car.

"What kinds of music do you like, Bella?" He asked starting the ignition.

"Anything really." Edward glanced at me out the corner of his eye.

"I'll take that into consideration." He grinned as he turned up the radio.

"Of course, you would listen to this." I chuckled. _Somehow I could have guessed as much._

_"_Hurricane Bells is a good band." He shrugged.

"That they are." I agreed. We were quiet listening to Hurricane Bells. When the song finally ended another familiar song I grew up listening to with Renee came on. I smiled to myself.

"You know this song don't you, Bella?" Edward asked smiling slightly.

"Van Morrison. Everyone on the whole planet knows who he is. Well, at least they should." I chuckled; Edward chuckled with me as we pulled into the cafe parking lot.

Edward quickly climbed out of his Volvo coming around to open the passenger door for me yet again. _I am so not used to that._

"Why do you look surprised when I open the door for you, Bella?" He wondered curiously as he closed the door.

"I guess I've never had a guy open and close doors for me other than my Dad and Phil." I said quietly, a little embarrassed.

"Really?" He seemed stunned. I nodded.

"You better get used to it then, Swan." He grinned. I think I blushed hiding my face from him with my hair. _You're blushing now? Oh come on, since when?_ At least I wasn't the only one who was shocked by that. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he held open the cafe door. _Okay, I'm never going to get used to that._

_"_Hello, welcome to The Silver Cafe. Table for two?" A petite woman greeted us. I noticed her eyeing up Edward as he responded to her question. _I might puke in a minute..._

She led us to a small table in the middle of the diner, but Edward stopped her and quietly whispered something to her. She nodded and gestured for us to follow. I gave Edward a funny look wondering what was up.

"I asked for a table outside." He grinned innocently.

"Here you are. Would you like something to drink to start off?" She asked looking at Edward. _That was very nice of her._

"Bella?" Edward asked looking at me. _He really knows how to be a gentleman, huh Bella?_

"A coke for me please." I told her sourly. I noticed Edward raising his eyebrows at me._ Bite me, you unobservant ass._

"I'll have the same thing." Edward said.

"I'll be right back with your orders." She smiled sweetly at Edward. _I hate our waiter. . ._

"What?" I asked Edward who was still staring at me.

"You don't like her or something?" He wondered.

"No." I said bitterly.

"May I ask why?"

"I'd rather you didn't." I told him as she came back with our drinks.

"Anything else you two would like?" She asked setting our drinks on the table.

"No, that will be all." Edward said without looking at her. She didn't say anything else and walked away._ And stay away, cougar lady._

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

"Not really. I had a big breakfast this morning." I lied even though I had somewhat of a breakfast that only consisted of one small bowl of cereal.

"Me either,"

"I have a question for you." He said trying not to smile taking a sip of coke.

"Ask away." I rolled my eyes.

"What were you and Angela talking about on the phone when I arrived?"

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"I'm curious." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh, you know girl stuff." I teased. Edward stared at me through narrowed eyes.

"Girl stuff. I'll take that." He said satisfied as he sipped from his drink.

"My turn." I smiled wickedly. This is where the fun begins.

"Should I be afraid?" Edward teased.

"Terrified,"

"Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"I grew up in Chicago actually."

"Really? What was it like there?" Edward grew up in Chicago? Who would have guessed?

"Well, you see the sun more often out there," He chuckled.

"I think the best thing about Chicago is Lake Michigan. I wanted to live downtown when I was a kid." Edward smiled at the memory.

"But?" I added.

"But, Carlisle couldn't find a job out there and Esme didn't want us growing up in such a busy city like that." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you moved out here then?" I wondered. Edward sighed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Something like that."

"If you could go anywhere you wanted to go, where would you go, Bella?" Edward asked quickly. I was caught off guard by the question as I thought of some place I always wanted to go.

"Where ever home is." I said brutally honest. Edward stared at me looking a little stunned, but that was the truth.

"That was the best answer I've ever heard." He said completely serious.

I don't know how long we sat in the cafe talking, but it seemed like it was hours and hours. We talked about anything and everything from books to movies to our childhood, and what we want to do after high school. Edward wants to be a doctor like Carlisle, while I want to be a elementary school teacher. Edward told me about his sister Alice, who is an extreme fashion freak and how she could tell me everything that was wrong with the outfit I'm wearing right now. He mentioned his brother, Emmett, who graduated last year and something about him being on the football team.

He also told me about Esme how she loves interior design, and how she designed their entire home. What the furniture was going to be, the style of the kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms, everything. I learned that Esme could probably do anything and everything and she could be quite intimidating in that way, but she was a great mother. Carlisle is a hard working full time dad, and from the sound of it,

Edward is proud of Carlisle and Esme and thought they are the best two people to be together and be parents. I felt a little overwhelmed by the fact Edward seemed to have the perfect family while my parents are separated and pale in comparison. I didn't think families like that still existed until some point we had left the cafe and walked around town for a while, but I lost complete track of time until suddenly we were on our way back to Edward's Volvo when he got a phone call.

"Hey Al," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm still with Bella." He said a moment later.

"Yes I know." Edward chuckled. I couldn't help but eavesdrop a little even if it was one side of the conversation.

"Tonight?" I could hear her talking through the phone, but couldn't get what she was saying.

"I just met her a couple days ago, Alice." I got the strange feeling they were talking about me now.

"Well, tell them not tonight," Edward said, frustrated.

"Don't make me do this." He warned. He sighed as he ended the call glancing at me unsure.

"Bella, would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?"


	6. Whip cream romance

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Edward invited me to dinner . . . with his family. I didn't realize how long I stood there staring with my jaw slacked, but I was not at all expecting that.<p>

"I know you're probably thinking I'm insane or something, but Alice insists on meeting you," He paused.

"You don't have to come tonight, Bella." Edward said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. I tried not to laugh at him for looking almost terrified at the idea of me having dinner with his family. The truth was; I was actually terrified at the idea myself. I hardly know Edward and he hardly knows me. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"I'd like to meet Alice and the rest of your family." I muttered. _Have you lost your mind? _Maybe I have, but it was too late now. Edward's eyes flickered back to mine looking stunned.

"Really?" He asked. I hesitated momentarily doubting myself.

"Yeah, what is the worst that can happen?" I shrugged. _Are you going to run away screaming any time soon? _My mind yelled. _Not today, _I thought. Edward grinned then looking kind of giddy.

"This should be fun." He teased waggling his eyebrows. _Oh dear, and now is when I start running. Charlie is going to have to buy my coffin sooner than he thought..._

_"_I should call Charlie and let him know." I said, frowning slightly as I pulled out my phone. _How bad do you think he'll take it?_

"I'll just wait by the car." Edward said quietly, I nodded.

"Bells?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Dad, can you handle making dinner tonight?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I can handle it, kiddo. Why, are you leaving you father on his own tonight?" Charlie joked.

"Maybe." I muttered.

"Oh, I see and, uh, where are ya going, Bella?" Charlie wondered suspiciously. _Lie through your teeth. Lie like you never lied before!_

"Angela Weber invited me over for dinner." I lied. _You really suck at lying..._

"Uh-huh," Charlie murmured unconvinced.

"Can I go?" I asked awkwardly.

"I suppose, not too late though, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you." I said quickly ending the call. Edward was leaning against the Volvo with his hands in his pockets and stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Permission granted?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, permission granted." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Now get in the car." He said opening the door for me.

"Bossy much?" I replied, he didn't respond as he went around to the driver's side.

"Do you like Italian, Bella?" He asked changing the subject as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Of course, why?" I laughed.

"Esme is making Italian for dinner tonight." Edward informed me.

We pulled into Edward's long narrow driveway after the long quiet drive. My mouth fell open at the sight of his home. _This is where he lives? _I thought incredulously.

"You live here?" I asked him in disbelief.

"This isn't exactly what you were expecting is it?" He smiled.

"Are you kidding?" I said sarcastically as I looked at the huge home. It looked like an oversized wooden cabin with windows bigger than my bedroom. Edward led me up the front porch and paused turning around to face me at the front doors.

"What?" I asked curiously. He smiled slightly before his eyes locked on mine.

"Don't be surprised by Alice." He said cryptically as he opened the door. _Should I be afraid or something?_

"Esme, Carlisle?" Edward called, closing the door behind me. I was taken aback by the inside of his home. It was so open and modern looking. The large curving staircase was on my left and the hallway beside the staircase led into the kitchen. Straight ahead looked to be the living room, and that was when I noticed a grand piano.

"You have a grand piano?" I asked incredulously as I turned to face Edward who pursed his lips trying to hide a smile.

"It's mine actually." He said looking a little uncomfortable.

"You play the piano?" To say I was surprised was an understatement. _What else hasn't he told me yet? Other than the fact that his family is rich, he owns a grand piano, and has some crazy good looks. _Edward nodded quietly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Will you play for me sometime?" I asked excitedly. Edward chuckled flashing his white teeth.

"Of course, Bella." He assured me just as his parents came to greet us. The woman must be Esme from the way Edward described her to me earlier today. The Carmel colored hair and her young looks. Carlisle also looked outrageously young with bright blonde hair. Another thing I noticed about the Cullen's just now is that they all look somewhat pale. I felt more comfortable at thought since I was pretty pale as well. I never cared for tans either.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme," Edward told me.

"And this is Bella." He told them as they smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Esme smiled as she pulled me into a friendly hug_. Holy crap, these people are friendly..._

"Bella, nice to see you again." Carlisle smiled at me as he shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme." I said. I didn't need any introductions from Carlisle. _Well duh! He's your therapist._

"Well, now I see what all the fuss is about, Eddy." A loud voice boomed towing downstairs. My eyes widened at the burly guy who suddenly appeared in front of Edward and I.

"Emmett." Edward's low voice murmured from beside me.

"So, you're Bella. Well, I'm Emmett." He grinned at me before he pulled me in a bear hug.

"Emmett, put her down. You're going to hurt her." Esme said in a stern voice. Emmett laughed and set me down.

"I would do no such thing." He teased rolling his eyes at his mother.

"How about we let Edward show Bella around the house before dinner," Carlisle cut in.

"Alone." he added. Narrowing his eyes at Emmett, who's loud laughter roared through almost the entire house before suddenly Edward and I were alone.

"Well, that was interesting." I muttered, glancing back at Edward.

"If you think that was bad wait until you meet Alice." He teased.

"You make her sound like she's evil." I said.

"She is an evil little pixie. You'll see." Edward chuckled gesturing for me to go upstairs.

"This is Alice's room and Emmett's room is right over here." Edward pointed in front of us before leading me the opposite direction past a closed door.

"And this room?" I wondered curiously. Edward swallowed thickly looking nervous.

"This is my room." He said barely above a whisper as he opened the bedroom door. I glanced around the bedroom as Edward stopped behind me. He had shelves filled with CD's on one side of his room and above his desk there were shelves filled with books.

"What do you like more; reading books or listening to music." I asked. Curiosity kills the cat; what can I say?

"I like them both." Edward said, now standing beside me.

"If you had to choose one." He pursed his lips in thought for a moment.

"I can't choose between books and music. I love them both." He said shyly. Interesting I thought, still looking around his room. The bed was lined up against the wall underneath the shelves of CD"s. An acoustic guitar sat in the far right corner next to a sliding glass door that led to a deck.

"So, you play guitar and piano?" I said emphasizing guitar and piano. Edward looked at me guiltily for a moment, nodding.

"Well, I play guitar too." I grinned going for his guitar.

"Really? Prove it." He said intrigued.

"Watch me." I said confidently, sitting on the end of his bed with the guitar on my lap. I strummed a few chords to make sure he had it in tune; he did. I played the first thing that came to mind trying to ignore the sudden nerves that were getting to me. I knew Edward was watching me, I could almost feel his eyes on my face. I paused momentarily to glance at Edward who was trying to hide a smile.

"I think you can sing, Bella." A crooked grin appearing on his face.

"What if I don't want to sing?" I replied icily.

"Too bad." He chuckled.

"Fine. I'll sing, but you have to sing first." I said trying to compromise. Edward pursed his lips at me debating. A knock on the door causing me and Edward to jump scaring the crap out of us.

Esme opened the door slightly to peek inside with a small smile.

"Dinner is ready you two." She told us before quietly closing the door again. _Thank you, Esme! I'm going to have to thank her for that someday. I really was not looking forward to singing in front of Edward today. _

Everyone was already getting ready to sit down and eat when we got downstairs. I noticed there were two new faces sitting at the table. Before I had the chance to say or do anything; the pixie like girl saw me and smiled too excitedly, it kind of scared me. Suddenly she was bounding toward me. So, this must be Alice . . .

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Edward's lovely sister, Alice.' And then she was hugging me. I admit my arms stayed deftly at my sides, stunned. I caught Edward watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I told you." He mouthed unable to keep his grin to himself.

"I'm sorry about my brother's rudeness and not introducing us himself." She told me giving Edward a look. He rolled his eyes as everyone sat at the table and making their plates of food. Esme definitely made Italian. I could smell the fettuccine Alfredo. My mouth began to water at the smell of Lasagna. She made garlic bread and there was linguine with clam sauce. Dear god, this woman is trying to kill me.

"Bella, this is Jasper by the way." Alice introduced me to the blonde who was sitting next to her.

"Bella." He nodded at me, tipping his head slightly.

"Oh, Bella, you can sit next to my brother," Alice smiled at me innocently. Internally I was having a fit, I never once said I wanted to sit next to that thing we call Edward.

"Thanks." I said bitterly sarcastic, throwing a glance at Edward who was pretending he didn't notice. I glared at him when he wasn't looking as I sat down next to him.

"Have as much as you'd like, Bella." Esme told me. I wanted to cry and scream like a baby all at the same time. This is too much...I'm going to be sick by the time I'm done and then all of it is going to go to waste when I vomit.

We ate and everyone was having conversation, trying their hardest to get me to open my mouth and speak. To my dismay words came out of my mouth whenever someone spoke to me. As Edward sat beside me looking like the slap happy prick he was. _One of these days . . . he will pay for this. _

"Oh, Bella, you never got to sing for me in room. Why don't you sing now?" Edward suddenly turned to me, a wicked smirk on his face.

"You sing, Bella?" Emmett cut in looking like a kid on Christmas morning. _I hate Edward Cullen..._I tried to think of an excuse to get out of it, but had nothing.

"You don't have to sing for us, Bella." Esme cut in, looking at me sympathetically. _Is she the only one in this whole damn family who understands, or is everyone else just against me?_

I silently thanked Esme again for saving me from singing. I waited a moment for everyone to get distracted in their conversations, and then I stepped on Edward's foot really hard and pinched his thigh as hard as I could.

"OW SHIT!" Edward jumped up from the table and knocking over his chair in the process. I started laughing my ass off like a hyena while everyone else stared at Edward with shocked expressions.

"Edward! Watch your language." Esme scolded. Carlisle glanced back and forth between Edward and I knowingly, quietly chuckling to himself. I could hear Emmett trying to catch his breath from laughter and Alice was just grinning at me looking pleased.

"You ok over there brother?" Alice muttered trying to hide her laughter.

"Dude, Edward man. If you have to take a dump why don't you just say so." Emmett barked, cracking up again. I put my head in my arms trying to hide my face I was laughing so hard, tears spilling out of my eyes.

Edward was still standing next to me rubbing his thigh. I glanced up at him to see if he looked mad, but found him staring at me looking somewhat amused, but he also looked like he wanted to literally kill me, or eat me. I wasn't sure which.

"You are in so much trouble, Bella." He growled in my ear. I knew I was as good as dead, but couldn't seem to care less.

"Edward can you put the dishes away for me and then bring out the dessert," Esme asked after we all finished eating. I was stuffed, my stomach felt like it was a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow.

"Bella, you can help him bring out the dessert. If you'd like" Esme smiled at me.

"Of course." I said as I stood up to follow Edward into the kitchen.

"Hey, could you start the dishes for me while I get the dessert out?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I muttered. I let the water run for a moment, waiting for it to get hot. I heard the fridge open and close. Then it was quiet for a moment.

"Bella?" Edward murmured. I turned around to see what he wanted when I was sprayed right in the face with something white.

"What the hell?" I screamed as Edward continued to spray me with what looked like whip cream.

"Revenge is sweet, my dear." Edward told me laughing his ass off. Once I got the chance I went after him. He looked terrified for a second before he went to take off. I snatched the whip cream from his hand as he tried to slip past me. When I quickly grabbed the collar on the back of his shirt and pulled him toward me, squirting his hair with the whip cream.

When I could see his face I pointed the whip cream right at his head and pressed, letting the whip cream splatter all over his face. He tried relentlessly to grab the whip cream from me. Finally, I gave in and stepped back to see how much I got him. I laughed hysterically when I noticed his whole head was covered in whip cream and so was his hair.

Edward wiped some of the whip cream off his face with his finger and licked it off, staring at me like I was prey. Oh shit . . .

"Bella, Bella, Bella," He tisked, shaking his head as he slowly stalked toward me. I inched backwards until I bumped into the kitchen counter. _Now you have nowhere to go, you dumbass! You are a dead girl!_ Like I didn't already know that.

He stopped in front of me an arm's length away. I never seen him look this way before, as if he was on a hunt for prey and I knew I was his prey. His green eyes almost looked darker in some way, smoldering even. Did I mention how I terrified I am right now?

_He is so going to kill you for that! You are so dead . . ._

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, looking at me curiously.


	7. Forever

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY:<em>

_"What am I going to do with you?" He asked curiously. _

_**_**-0- -0- -0- -0-**_**-0- -0- -0- -0-**_****_**_

"Keep me?" I said innocently. Well, that was a bold move, Bella. Way to use your head. Edward's eyebrows rose slightly, pursing his lips in contemplation.

"Smooth, real smooth, Swan." He murmured shaking his head and backing away. _You ruined the moment again!_ The Bella in my head wined, pouting as she stomped her feet and growling in frustration at me. All the while another part of me was shaking in panick. Edward was getting too close, too fast. I wanted to run and push him away at the same time, but knew I couldn't.

Edward muttered something about going upstairs and cleaning up a bit as he quickly stalked out of the kitchen. I stood there still taken off guard by what just happened, and not really quite making sense of it. I wondered into the living room after I cleaned up myself, spotting Alice sitting next to Jasper on the sofa watching an unfamiliar TV show. Alice's head popped up from Jasper's shoulder throwing a bright smile at me.

"Hey, Bella!" She grinned excitedly. I gave a fake smile and sat down on the sofa across from them.

"What's wrong?" She wondered curiously. I shook my head. I didn't want to keep thinking about what happened in the kitchen with Edward.

"Did something happen with my brother?" She guessed. I stared at her stunned. This girl had some crazy intutition going on. Alice rolled her eyes, knowing the answer by my expression.

"Do you think you could drive me home tonight, Alice?" I was hoping she would say 'yes,' and drive me home right now.

"Uhm," Alice hesitated, glancing behind me. My shoulders fell when I looked up to see Edward leaning against the wall staring at me intently.

"I can drive you home, Bella." Edward spoke quietly.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Unless you have a problem with me driving you home?" He accused, although it sounded like a question.

"There is no problem, Edward." I murmured.

"I'll meet you at the car." He said. turning away without another word.

"Why am I getting the feeling I'm missing something?" Alice questioned with a loaded look.

"Because you are missing something, Al." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Speak, Swan." Alice demanded standing right in front of me.

"Nothing. I just," I paused, glancing back at Alice.

"What Bella?"

"I said something really stupid. That's all." Why the hell was that so hard to say? Alice's brow furrowed in concentration studying me.

"You don't have a hint of a clue do you?" Alice chuckled, smiling slightly.

"You lost me." I told her. Jasper stared at me as though he didn't believe a word I just said.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but," Alice sighed.

"Let me put it this way, Edward is obvious when he wants to be." Alice told me expectantly.

"Well jee, Alice. That makes no sense." I muttered, a little aggravated now.

"Then open your damn eyes, Bella." She replied frustrated, probably because I didn't understand a word she was saying.

* * *

><p>The drive home with Edward was full of tension and silence. Edward's fingers were clenched around the steering wheel so tightly to the point his knuckles were bone white. His face a blank mask while he put all of his focus into driving. We sat silently when he pulled into my driveway. Neither of us making a move to get the elephant out the car. I was the first to give up and went to open the passenger door.<p>

"Bella wait," Edward said quickly, reaching over the console and grabbing my hand.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did earlier, in the kitchen." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Unable to look at him.

"You are not a charity case, Bella." He murmured after a moment. I suddenly realized my hand was still clasped in his. He must have realized it at the same time I did, and pulled his hand away.

I finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes. There was a softness in his eyes I had not seen before. He must be telling the truth right? Cautiously he reached over and brushed a strand of hair from my face trying to hide a small smile. All I could do was giggle and roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you and I'm sorry for that stupid comment I made." I told him honestly. He nodded.

"I'll see you at school." He said throwing a cheeky grin at me. I playfully slapped him on the arm before getting out of his Volvo.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward called.

"I'm keeping you." He said. I couldn't really hear him, but I'm pretty sure there was another word at the end of that sentance. And I smiled as I closed the door and went inside.

I fell asleep that night unable to get three little words out of my head. _I'm keeping you._

* * *

><p>I could hear something pounding in the distance. Getting louder as it got closer.<p>

"Bells?" I gasped as I realized I was in my bedroom and I had been sleeping.

"Bells, you awake?" Oh, Charlie! He must have been the pounding noise in my dream when he was knocking on my door.

"Yeah, I'm up." I sight, rubbing my eyes.

"Billy and Jacob are goin' to be here soon to watch the game tonight." Charlie told me as he stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Ugh!" I groan rolling over in my bed and throwing the covers over my head. I forgot about Jacob and the fight we got into yesterday afternoon.

"Sounds like a good groan to me." Charlie muttered mostly to himself as he quietly closed my door. Why the hell did I have to worry about Jacob now? Oh right, my head has been Edward infested since yesterday when he called. _Damn him! _Images of dinner last night at the Cullen's and what was said in Edward's Volvo when he took me home replayed in my mind for the billionth time.

_I'm keeping you._ What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? I'm his fricken pet, his dog? Jeesh! _Someone is cranky today . . ._The devil inside me murmured.

"So, she returns." I mumble to myself, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I looked at the alarm clock on the side of my bed to see it was only twelve thirty in the afternoon. Why were Jacob and BIlly coming so early? The game doesn't even start until seven, I think. Billy and Jacob knocked on our front door sometime after one. Billy gave me a meaningful stare when he wheeled in. I knew that look. Jacob tried to smile at me apologetically.

"Hey Bells," He mumbled looking at me and then at the floor.

"Can we talk?" He wondered looking back at me again.

"Sure." I said quickly. Anything to get away from Billy's glares. Jacob and I took ourselves for a walk outside after I grabbed my jacket, letting Charlie and Billy know we would be back soon.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?" I said, deciding to be the one to speak up first. _Yeah, unlike last night with Edward . . ._

"About yesterday,"

"What about it?" I wondered.

"What's going on with you and that Edward guy?" He asked, jumping right to want he wanted to get off his chest.

"We're friends." I muttered. Even that was hard to say.

"Just friends?" Jacob asked doubtfully.

"Yes." At least that's what I thought, but Edward on the other hand might have an objection to the term "friends."

"Good," Jacob mumbled. I don't think he meant for me to hear that as he smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, Bella, and getting into your business, but I just want you to know," He paused and stopped walking. I turned around to face him.

"He sounds like a complete ass to me and I don't want you to date him," He said.

"If you like him in that...way." Jake shook his head looking a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"Okay, thanks for the suggestion." I chuckled awkwardly.

Jacob and I headed back to Charlie's after we talked about Edward and other things that actually had nothing to do with Edward, which was really refreshing. Jacob talked about the boys in La Push and how Seth and Embry want to see me again. I told him a little bit about living with Renee in Arizona and we laughed about Renee's paranoia after watching too much TV sometimes. When we got back it was later than we thought it had been and the game was going to start in a couple of hours. Charlie grilled some ribs and steak on the grill while Jacob and I were gone.

After we reheated some steak and ribs we both sat at the table and ate. I was done eating long before Jake, who I thought could eat like a grizzly bear. Three full slabs of ribs and three steaks that were as big as his hands. By the time Jake was completely stuffed the game was about to start. Charlie asked if I would sit and watch it with them, but I knew I had absolutely no interest in baseball and politely said no, excusing myself from the room. I was laying on my bed reading Withering Heights for the tenth time when my phone started to ring, scaring the crap out of me.

Edward.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Come to your front door please." He told me.

"What? Why?"

"Bella, just do it." Edward ordered.

"You are irritatingly bossy." I muttered as I walked downstairs to the front door. Long and behold when I opened the door there stood the Edward Cullen. _You just said "The Edward Cullen," Bella._ Shut up, I told myself.

"What . . .how did you . . .why . . .where did you-" I stuttered and stammered, and could could not for the life of me complete a proper sentence. Edward stood there staring at me with a killer smirk on his face that I only wanted to wipe off with my fist.

"I hate to have to tell you this Edward, but it's not my birthday." I said snidely. His wicked smirk only grew wider.

"And I'm not getting married anytime soon, so I'm not like having a bachelor party or anything." Now Edward's smirk turned into a full out shit eating grin.

"Are you done yet?" He murmured

"No, not even close," I shook my head. We were quiet for a moment. The silence almost deafening. I narrowed my eyes looking back at Edward wondering why he was here again.

"Why are you here, Edward?" I asked curiously. His shoulders slouched a bit, and he stared at me warily, unsure.

"I don't know." He muttered quietly.

"Do Esme and Carlisle know you're here?" I wondered suddenly. Edward shook his head slowly.

"I told them I was running to Jasper's for help with some homework." He chuckled rolling his eyes.

"They believed you?" I asked shocked.

"Probably not, but they let me go."

"And you don't know why you came here?" I was oddly suspicious of him. Why was he here? Standing at my doorstep in front of me.

"Do you want me to leave?" _No! Don't leave!_ He asked trying to reassure me he was not going to do anything stupid.

"No, I don't want you to leave. It's just Charlie is inside with Billy and Jake. They're watching the baseball game." Edward tried to hide a smile, unable to look me straight in the eye.

"What?" I snapped. Edward's eyes finally met mine.

"Nothing. You . . .just said you didn't want me to leave." He said slowly. I thought I seen something flash in his eyes, but it could have just been the porch light.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't even realize I told him I didn't want him to leave, but then it dawned on me that I really didn't want him to leave and I didn't know why that was.

"You said Charlie is inside watching the game?" Edward wondered changing the subject. I nodded.

"Does he check on you often?"

"Sometimes. Only if he thinks I'm up to something. Why?" Edward pursed his lips for a moment lost in thought.

"Sit with me for awhile." Edward told me as he sat on the top porch step and looked back at me. I hesitated staring at him with wide eyes.

"I won't bite, Bella." He smiled slightly trying to be sincere.

"My dad is going to kill me if he sees us out here." I mumbled as I sat next to him. Our legs almost touching.

"He won't." Edward grinned mischievously.

"How would you know?" I demanded.

"Trust me. He won't Bella." We were quiet again, both of us staring off into the distance not sure what to say next. I shivered. Edward noticed immediately and glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Cold?" I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets with my arms tight against my sides. Edward shrugged off his jacket and wordlessly put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I sighed. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, but I refused to let him know I knew that. I tried to count some of the stars in the sky, but there were too many. I turned my head to look at Edward without actually giving myself permission to look at him. I froze the moment I did because he was looking right back at me. His hand came up to push a strand of hair out of my face before he suddenly hesitated doubting himself. His eyes still on mine silently asking for permission. This time was different than last night when he pulled the strand of hair out of my face. It was a kind gesture like an apology last night, but tonight this was something else entirely.

Something in my eyes must have given him the go when his fingers brushed against the side of my forehead as he gently pushed the strand of hair out of my face. Time stood still for what felt like hours as his face slowly inched closer to mine. I knew what would happen next, but is that what I wanted to happen? Should I let him? Or should I look away and pretend there is something in my eye. Before I had time to stop him he stopped. His forehead pressed against mine, but his eyes were open now as he pressed his lips to my forehead instead. My mouth fell, stunned he decided to do that.

"Maybe another time then," He smiled, repeating something he had said once before, but seems like so long ago. I was so confused and taken off guard by him. How could he be so light hearted and easygoing about it? He knew and I knew what was about to happen, but then out of no where he changes his mind and goes for my forehead. How could he laugh it off like that?

He put his lips next to my ear and whispered, "I'll wait for you, even if that means for forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it.<strong>


	8. Not Over You

**Bella and Edward have a little heart to heart in this chapter. Hopefully it'll be for the best, but one could only hope right?**

* * *

><p>"I'll<em> wait for you, even if that means for forever."<em>

Those words caused the hairs on the back of neck to stand, goosebumps broke out on my skin. An ache crept in my chest that was completely foreign to me, an ache that I didn't have the words to describe. I never felt it before. The look in Edward's eyes as he spoke those words was not something to be taken lightly. It was not a game to him. I could almost see something was changing not only in Edward, but something was definitely changing. I was afraid, terrified even of what that might mean.

I couldn't sleep that night, those words were the only thing keeping me awake. I tried countless times to push them out of my head. Edward's voice whispering in my ear and the look he gave me before he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and left me sitting on my front porch unable to move. I could hardly breathe. I tried not to think of what would happen tomorrow. I tried not to think about the possibility of Edward pretending it never happened. What if he changed his mind? I considered briefly that maybe something had happened since I saw him last on Saturday night that caused him to act irrationally. Some part of me kept disagreeing with everything I've conjured up in my mind to make up an excuse as to why Edward had said something like that to me.

_Maybe it was a dream..._My mind lamented lamely. If that was a dream, then I had an outstanding imagination. I don't remember falling asleep, but somehow I did and woke up to my alarm blaring loudly. I slammed my fist on the damn thing hoping it would turn off; it did. I was not looking forward to today.

I sat in my truck parked in Forks High School parking lot suddenly realizing I did not think of, nor say one smart ass comment to anyone yet. That was unusual, considering the second I wake up I always have some smart ass comment floating around in my head waiting to be let out. Today I had none, I can take a wild guess as to why that might be, but told myself not to start overthinking it again.

I ducked in my seat when the silver volvo I dreaded seeing today pulled into a parking spot a few rows in front of me. I mumbled profanities under my breath as I watched Edward step out of his car with Alice along side him. _Please don't look over here. Please don't look over here. He didn't see my noticeably red truck parked as he drove right past me._ The Bella on my left shoulder laughed at me humorlessly, all the while telling me to humor her. I ignored her instead.

I bit my lip when Edward turned to glance around the parking lot. His eyes immediately coming to a hault when he spotted my truck. I felt like my stomach was tearing itself apart from the inside out as I waited for Edward to look away or anywhere but right at me.

He finally looked away, but only to look down at his feet and look back up at my truck for split second before turning away. I sighed in relief thankful he didn't come over. Maybe he didn't see me sitting here.

_That's hard to believe even coming from you. _Devil Bella rolled her eyes pettily.

I went from class to class being ever so cautious as to not bump into Edward in the halls. Let alone have to look at him. I made a mental note to make sure I ditch Biology today. It was unavoidable if Edward is going to be there.

Lunch was the worst because it was difficult to avoid someone when that someone is in the same room as you. Although there were a dozen or so students between my lunch table and his.I was sitting with Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. I hoped being lodged between all of them I'd be able to blend in with Edward not being able to pick me out from everyone. But I was dead wrong. As soon as I noticed him looking directly at me from across the cafeteria, I got the odd feeling he spotted me the second I walked in the room.

I watched as Edward pulled out his phone and began typing something right in the open. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. Phones can not be used during school, and students were definitely not allowed to have them out in the open. So, why the hell did he have his phone out? My eyes widened when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. No! It can't be. I glanced back at Edward as I pulled my phone out to see he had his phone at his ear, staring right at me. _Shit._

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

"You've been avoiding me all day, Bella, but then everytime I look at you, you're looking at me," He paused momentarily.

"So, which is it, Bella?" His voice was quiet through the phone.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied through my teeth. I should have known better by now when it came to him, but it didn't stop the lies coming from my mouth none the less.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." His voice was harsh and almost cold. He must've of realized I didn't have anything to say to that or I just wasn't going to admit anything.

"Oh and Bella?" Edward's voice changed now. It sounded more playful and teasing like we used to be. _What?_

"Don't make me chase after you and drag you straight to biology myself." He said darkly before ending the call and giving me a lingering stare. How in the love of all that is holy did he know I was planning on ditching biology? Am I really that obvious to him or am I just an open book? My phone buzzed again in my pocket. I flipped it open warily. Edward sent me a text. Dear god, now what?

**Edward:**

_You are both._

My eyes jumped over to where he was sitting in an instant. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I texted him back quickly. Hiding my phone under the table.

**Me:**

_What can you read my mind now?_

I sent the message quickly and looked back at him. Edward raised his eyebrows at me; telling me he had recieved my message. My phone vibrated again a mere second later. His reply was "No." I looked up from my phone to see Angela staring at me with the strangest expression.

"I don't want to pry, Bella, but what's up with you and Edward today?"

"Nothing. Why?" I tried to shrug it off like there wasn't anything wrong.

"I'm not stupid, Bella. And clearly neither is Edward." She said giving that all knowing look.

"There's just been a bit of tension lately. That's all." I sighed running my hand through my hair. Angela bit her lip with a slight smile on her face.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of why that might be." She chuckled.

"I'm all ears over here cause I don't have a clue." I retorted. I was irritated. Can you blame me?

"Well, tell me what's going on first. You never did call me this weekend to tell me how it went with him." She smiled encouragingly. I rolled my eyes at her. Angela Weber was one of the quiet ones who you never seen coming, but at the same time she liked hearing all about the gossip and rumors that fly through this school faster than you have the chance to say "Hello." So, I told her mostly everything. Okay, and maybe I left out some of the more gory details like what happened last night.

"I get it, Bella." She said finally.

"What do you get?" I was so delved in my conversation with her, I almost forgot the fact that Edward was still sitting a few tables away from mine.

"You've been avoiding him all day. He's worried," She told me seriously.

"I saw him call you right in the middle of lunch, Bella. Not twenty minutes ago. How do you not see it?" I just stared at her willing her to continue. I was getting the feeling everybody is beginning to think I"m a complete idiot. Maybe they are right.

"If he didn't care, he wouldn't be looking over here every thirty seconds to look at you." Angela stared at me willing me to turn and look at Edward. I was a stone in my seat because I knew if I turned around he would be looking at me.

"Okay, okay. I get it." I gave up. I covered my face in my hands. I saw where this was going and I realized what everyone has been trying to tell me ever since Alice was the first one to say it to my face. I was as blind as a bat. Or I just didn't want to see what was standing right in front of me.

"Good. I'll see you in class then. Bye Bella." Angela stood up quickly and waving as she rushed away.

"What the hell?" I mumbled and then my breath caught in my chest. _SON OF A-_

"Hi." Edward said quietly as I turned around to face him.

"I thought you knew I was avoiding you today." I said bitterly. I was in a sour mood now and it was not because the cafeteria food tasted like trash on the side of the curb.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you ditch biology. Did I not?" He replied narrowing those forest green eyes at me.

"How did you know I was going to ditch anyway?" I demanded glaring right back at him. He was actually smiling now. His eyes crinkled and I think I stopped breathing for a second.

"It's usually very difficult for me to get a read on you, but then there are those few times when you are actually very easy for me to read." His eyes were almost dancing as he looked at me.

"And that bothers you when you can't?" I guessed, grabbing my backpack.

"Terribly so." He teased. Why does he keep doing that?

"Would you stop that already." Did I say that out loud?

"What did I do?" Edward stared at me confused.

"Dazzling me like that. It's getting on my nerves." I raised my eyebrows at him, like he didn't know he was doing it. Edward stared at me incredulously.

"I dazzle you?" He asked, sounding oddly surprised and hopeful?

"More often than I care to admit." I muttered unable to look at his face as we walked into the Biology room.

"Are you still avoiding me?" Edward wondered as soon as we sat down.

"I was still avoiding you during lunch," I said looking over at him.

"But then you called me." I stared at him pointedly. I was expecting him to smile or tease me, but he didn't.

"And you answered." He told me staring right back. _He caught that one didn't he, Bella? And you thought you got away with it. _A sub walked in right at that moment causing me to look away from him.

"Mr. Banner is out ill for today."She told us without actually looking at the class.

"So, we will be watching a documentary from animal planet." She said, grabbing the movie from Mr. Banner's desk and putting it in the VCR. I was grateful this lady was only a sub for today because she seemed like the type of teacher many students had nightmares about and wet their beds in their sleep. She quickly shut off the lights and sat at Mr. Banner's desk without another word to us for the rest of class.

I tensed as soon as the lights flickered off, acutely aware of Edward sitting right beside me. I took a glance at him to see him tensing in his seat as well. This was not going to be fun. Edward's fist were clenched on the desk now. My arms were crossed tightly around my stomach.

"I think you were better off ditching, Bella." Edward whispered to me quietly after a moment.

"Do not try and blame me for this. You're the one who made sure that I came to class today." I growled at him. Where was all this tension coming from? It literally appeared out of thin air.

"I know." He muttered. That was all we said to each other through the rest of class. The tension became almost unbearable by the time the sub decided to stop the movie and turn the damn lights back on. The tension suddenly disappearing just as fast as it came.

"Worst movie ever." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Really? Because I couldn't tell you what it was even about." Edward said finally looking at me.

"I couldn't either. I just assumed since the entire class fell asleep." I almost laughed in my bitter demise. Everyone else fell asleep while I was stuck wide awake unable to focus on anything but Edward sitting in the stool next to me.

"I was too distracted by something else to fall asleep." He murmured as we walked out of class together.

"You weren't the only one." I replied icily.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to gym?" Edward murmured when he realized we took a wrong turn.

"No, actually Carlisle wanted to talk to me about my therapy sessions or whatever."

"Oh. I'll see you later then." He smiled before turning back the other way. I didn't even get the chance to wave goodbye. What was his rush? Edward didn't care about getting to class on time. He was a Cullen, they get away with everything.

I waited in Carlisle's office lazily flipping through old magazines. Some of these people magazines were from like two years ago.

"Isabella Swan?" A woman called.

"Yes?" I jumped up in my seat.

"Dr. Cullen will see you now." She told me.

"Thank you." I said quickly as I rushed into his office. Carlisle sat facing the wall looking through a file. Which was probably my file.

"Carlisle?" I asked. Yeah, we were on first name terms these days.

"Oh, I was expecting you." Carlisle turned smiling gently.

"So, uhm, what did you want to see me about?" I asked curiously.

"Have a seat, Bella." He said gesturing to a chair.

"You haven't been coming to your sessions lately I see." Carlisle murmured, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said quietly ducking my head.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are not crazy, you aren't suffering from any post traumatic stress disorders of any kind,"  
>"That I know of." Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me jokingly. I chuckled.<p>

"You don't need this is what I am trying to tell you. Like every teenager when you have a problem of any kind or you just want somebody to talk to. You go to a councelor, or Charlie for example, but this is not what you need, Bella." Carlisle told me sincerely.

"I think I kind alreadly realized that. That's why I haven't been coming." I shrugged. Carlisle nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, Bella, I am here. If you really need to." He assured me.

"I understand. Thanks Carlisle. Is that all then?"

"Yes, that is all." He smiled, furrowing his eyebrows momentarily.

"So, how are things with you and Edward?" He wondered trying to sound casual. I pursed my lips and almost rolled my eyes. How did I not see that coming?

"Fine."

"Edward seems to be concerned about you." Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." Now I felt guilty for some unknown reason.

"I know this might be hard to believe, Bella, but he is there for you. If you gave him the chance." He said honestly.

"I know. I just...I'm..." I hesitated not knowing what to say.

"You're not ready." He finished. I smiled slightly.

"Something like that." Carlisle smiled nodding his head.

"Well, I know things have been a bit complicated between you two, but I know my son and he misses you." I stiffened. He misses me? Wait, are we still talking about the same Edward or are talking about someone else? Edward misses me, but he saw me today. How could he still miss me? _Would you for one minute stop playing dumb, Bella? You know exactly what he meant by that._

"Oh. Uhm, I'll talk to him or something. I gotta go. Nice seeing you again." I smiled quickly and hurried out of his office. That is not what Carlisle meant and you know it.

It seemed I couldn't escape Edward no matter where I went. I couldn't even escape him at my own damn home. Seeing as when I went to pull in my driveway he was there. Does the world or fate or whatever you want to call it really expect me to give in to whatever this is that easily? Because if that is the case, the world is more delusional than I thought.

"Why am I not surprised to see you standing on my doorstep? Again." I told him. He smiled slightly, stepping toward me.

"Did you really think the first time was going to be the last?" He wondered.

"Well, I hoped." I sighed.

"Well, you should stop hoping while you can." He said standing right in front of me now. I could barely breath.

"Do you always have to be so close to me?" I demanded. Ever since he made his little confession of infatuation he always stands so close to me, when we are sitting in biology, or when he is walking me to class. It's weird. His eyes narrowed lips pursed as he pondered what to say to that.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"You are annoyingly stubborn. Oh, and did I forget to mention incredibly pushy?" I glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure you have told me before, in other words, but yes." He grinned devilishly.

"You are indestructible." I murmured shaking my head.

"If that is so easy for you to believe why do you keep fighting me?" He asked a hint of desperation in his tone.

"Because I can't ever seem to get rid of you. You're always there. I can't get one minute to think without you being there to disagree with me."

"Is that all?" He asked sounding bored. My mouth fell and my eyes widened at his lack of response to what I was feeling.

"Are kidding me right now, Edward?" I yelled in his face. I was fuming at this point, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. While another part of me just wanted to give up and run into his arms and forget about whatever the hell I'm still doing pushing him away.

"What now, Bella?" He demanded still standing too close for comfort.

"You don't give a damn how I feel, but then when it comes to what you are feeling you act like the world is going to end." My voice rose at the end.

"Do not tell me what I do and do not feel, Bella. And just for you information, sweetheart, if I didn't give a damn about how you feel I would be kissing you right now." The term of endearment caught me a little off guard, but what he said after that had me reeling.

"What?" My voice cracked. Edward chuckled bitterly.

"You heard me, Bella."

"You wouldn't." I knew he wouldn't. He couldn't, could he?

"What if I did?" He shot back as he closed the small space between us. I shook my head again. He doesn't really want this; he couldn't. Why would he?

"You wouldn't, Edward." I repeated myself. My brain was not functioning correctly. He was too close to me. How could I?

"Why not?" He demanded. He bowed his head down closer to mine. His eyebrows knit together determined.

"Because I'm just," I sighed looking away from him to look at my feet.

"You're just what, Bella?" He asked again.

"I'm just me. Plain, boring, Bella Swan. I couldn't compete with anyone who wanted you."I shrugged looking at his scorching green eyes again.

"Name one." Edward murmured. A tight smile on his lips as he lightly pressed his forehead against mine.

"Tanya. Or...Jessica, and Lauren. And I'm pretty sure Angela wouldn't mind getting her hands on you either." I muttered pathetically.

"Is that all?" He asked yet again. A smile still on his lips. He knew he was winning. I was not going to let him win that easily, how could I?

"No. There's plenty of reasons why we shouldn't be...together." I hesitated at 'together,' it sounded odd coming from me.

"So, that's what you've been doing? Weighing the pros and cons of us being together," Edward chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughed.

"Bella Swan, you are completely and utterly absurd. That being just one of the things I love about you." My breathing hitched at his honesty. Who was he, and what was he trying to do to me?

"There's more?" I guessed. Edward looked away trying not to smile.

"Possibly." He grinned looking back at my face. He was gambling. He is a mad man, he has to be. Why else would he be playing so hard?

"Like what?" I said persuasively. He smirked for a moment.

"Your blush, but that is an obvious one. I've pointed it out to you too many times to count. Your eyes. They drew me in the day I met you." He said almost shyly.

"That's all? Those are just physical features, Edward." Edward let out a long breath with a snort. Then, his expression became serious as he looked at me.

"You don't care what other people think about you. You don't let people screw around with your feelings or try to put you down, and you stand up for what you think is right. When you feel the need to say something, or to voice what your opinion is on something you don't hold back and that-that's incredible, Bella." I stared at him in awe. It was all I could do. I never realized how much he did actually pay attention. It always seemed like he was paying more attention than most people, but I was never too sure because Edward is always so observant.

"That isn't going to stop some...beautiful woman two years from now from coming after you and I wouldn't stand a chance fighting for you against whoever she may be. I would lose. Everytime, Edward." He stared at me skeptically.

"You are way too biased. You don't see yourself clearly." He brushed his hand against my cheek with sad eyes.

"You are the one being biased, Edward." I sighed, pittying myself more than usual. Edward rolled his eyes slowly shaking his head.

"Just stop talking, Bella." He pleaded.

"Why should I?" I was being childish and unreasonably stubborn.

"Because if you don't stop talking I can't do this-" And then his lips were on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I'm sure some people might want to kill me for this, but I can't help it. =P<strong>

**Oh, and I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. You guys are great motivators! Thanks again, later!**


	9. Fairytales

**And here is what you have all been waiting for...well some people. Bella & Edward continue their heart to heart conversation in this chapter. There are still a lot of conversations to be had between these two. **

**I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><em>"Just stop talking, Bella." He pleaded.<em>

_"Why should I?" I was being childish and unreasonably stubborn._

_"Because if you don't stop talking I can't do this-"_ And then his lips were on mine.

When Edward pressed his lips to mine, everything seemed to stop like the pause button on a remote. It could have been for only a brief second that everything around us paused, but somehow felt much longer than that. Which I was grateful for because I could not for the life of me try to think with Edward's mouth on mine, all I could do was react.

So, I kissed him back and let my brain take a break for a while. Maybe longer, depending how long we can go before running out of breath. Edward's teeth grazed against my lower lip as he began to press little chaste kisses to my mouth before pulling away slightly. Only to hold my face in his hands with his forehead against mine.

"Hmm. You know, now that I've kissed you, I am seriously regretting not kissing you that night in my kitchen." Edward murmured. I gasped in shock looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You were going to kiss me that night?" I asked completely stunned.

"It crossed my mind after you got me with the whip cream." He chuckled.

"Well, that explains why you were looking at me like a piece of meat." I shook my head at the thought. Edward tilted his head at me speculating.

"Do you always think in those terms?" He wondered still chuckling, but now at me.

"What terms?" I retorted.

"Bella. I can tell you right now, I was not looking at you like you were a piece of meat," He smirked. Clearly he was amused with me as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" He sighed before giving me another quick chaste kiss.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Edward." I narrowed my eyes at him unamused. He grinned at me wickedly.

"Oh no worries, sweetheart, I plan on keeping you as long as you'll have me." I caught a twinkle in his eyes which I'm pretty sure that means he really likes the idea of keeping me. Good, because I kind of like the idea of him wanting to keep me.

"Does that work for you?" He questioned. Trying not to smile.

"Possibly." I murmured before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Charlie is going to be here soon." I told him pulling away.

"Mmm, well, frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He pouted, wrapping his arms around me from behind as I headed toward the porch.

"Gone with the Wind. Nice Edward. You are a real catch. Any girl would die to have you." I laughed at him still trying to walk us to my front porch.

"I don't want any girl. I only want one girl." He spoke into my hair before pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Oh really? And who might she be?"

"You." He said after a moment. That caused my heart to flutter and that weird ache crept in my chest again.

"I'm glad." I said turning around to face him as we reached my porch.

"Don't be." He teased. Suddenly we were quiet, not knowing what else to say anymore, and just looked at each other.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" Edward asked looking a little shy. I giggled at him. _He is so cute sometimes, right Bella? _Edward caught that.

"Did you just giggle at me?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe." I muttered. Edward raised his eyebrows at me as he walked toward me, leaving almost no space between us. He seemed to be calculating something for a moment before looking at me with a crooked grin on his face.

"That was the most adorable thing I have ever heard." He teased, but I think he was actually being somewhat serious.

"Do it again."

"What?" I shouted a little too loudly. Has he lost his mind?

"You are nuts." I said as I pointed a finger at him and then he grinned like a goofball.

"That really was adorable, Bella." He said honestly. Green eyes soft.

"You are disgustingly gooey for a guy." I said trying not to laugh at him.

"But you love it." He winked. Was he always this hyper? Because I seriously do not recall ever seeing him act like this before. He was too happy, like a ten year old boy on Christmas morning.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I wondered. I really wanted to know because he was never like this before. Edward sighed, smiling slightly.

"Because I'm with you." He whispered. Eyes boring into mine.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say anymore. Now that I think of it, that has been happening quite often lately when I'm with him.

"You never answered my question, Bella." Edward spoke after a moment.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. What was the question again?" Edward stared at me for a moment hesitating, but at the same time looking determined. A little V appearing between his brows.

"Okay. I have two questions I want to ask you." He admitted. Looking away from me for a moment before his eyes met mine again.

"First question, can I pick you up tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Yes, if you're going to drive me to school and not kidnap me." I chuckled at my own joke. _You are the biggest dork in the world, Bellla. Jeez. _Edward nodded rolling his eyes.

"What's the second question?" Edward pursed his lips debating his next words.

"Bella, will you...will you go onadatewithme?" He shook his head slightly his breathing shaky. _OH MY GOD! He's so nervous. Damn Bella, you have him wrapped around your little finger don't you?_

"Did you just ask me on a date, Edward Cullen?" I teased, trying not to giggle at him again. Edward raised his eyebrows persuasively throwing in a crooked grin.

"Hmm. Yes, I will go on a date with you." Edward grinned excitedly.

"Thank you." He said leaning in to press his lips to mine.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." He whispered into my ear before turning around to go to his car. I watched him leave with one last wave goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight I ran into the house running upstairs to my room to squeal into my pillow like a girl. Yes, I know I was pathetic, but I could not help it. I had a date with Edward.

Shortly after Edward left, Charlie came home while I was cooking dinner.

"Smells good, Bells." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen.

"You like speghetti right, Dad?" I'm pretty sure Charlie likes just about anything, well, fast food being the only exception.

"Uh duh." I snorted, rolling my eyes. I should have known better not to ask.

"So, how was your day today?" Charlie wondered, trying to make small talk.

"Uh, it was good." I said simply. Yeah, I was not telling Charlie about Edward tonight. That was a conversation I'd have with him another day.

"Well, you look a little," Charlie paused studying me for a minute. _Oh great! Nice going tiger, you can't hide anything from anyone can you?_

"Jumpy." He decided looking at me suspiciously.

"Do I?" I asked rhetorically. _Oh yeah, deceptive, Bella, really. _

"So, how are your classes going?" He asked, deciding to change the subject. I froze with wide eyes at the mention of school. Oh shit, school tomorrow, with Edward. Somehow I managed to forget that he was driving me there tomorrow. _Oooh! I can smell all the juicy rumors already! _Somebody, please, shoot me now.

"Oh. They're going pretty good." Yeah, the last thing I wanted to talk about right now were my classes and how I was doing in those classes. I already knew I had all A's and B's, so Charlie had nothing to worry about. Charlie nodded grabbing a beer from the fridge going into the living room. I stuck my tongue out in disgust when I heard Charlie put the game on.

I snuck up to my room after dinner and fell onto my bed letting my mind take over like it was so desperately begging. I must have fell asleep at some point because I woke up sometime later to my phone vibrating on my desk. I groaned, maybe a little too loudly as I pulled myself up from bed, reaching over to grab my phone.

**1 new message!**

I opened my phone and pressed _view message(s)._

**Edward:**

_I miss you. I know it's probably too soon for me to be telling you this, but it's true._

I read the message over again. And again, and maybe once more. Okay, Edward was getting way too many plus points today. _He could lose the plus points as fast as he got them, Swan. Don't let me ruin your moment though. Obviously, you are enjoying the fact that you have his affections. For now._

Self doubt. I shook the thought from my head as I typed my message back to him.

**Me:**

_You should have said it's too late to be telling you this now. It's three a.m. And...I miss you too._

It was the truth, I already miss him. Shocking as that might be, but it was still true. My phone vibrated again only seconds later.

**Edward:**

_Sweet dreams, Bella._

I smiled as I closed my phone, and reached over to turn off the lamp.

_I was walking with Edward in the school parking lot on our way to class. _

_We were holding hands and laughing. Until I realized that almost the whole school was staring at us. I could hear laughter in the distance._

_"Of course, Edward Cullen is going to be the first one to get into Swan's pants." Tyler burst into laugher in front of us as he pointed at me._

_"So what? Dude I'm going to be the next guy to get in her pants." Mike snorted, shoving Tyler aside._

_"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked at me with a funny look on his face._

_"What are you talking about, Bella?" _

_"Why are Tyler and Mike saying you want to get in my pants?" Edward laughed pulling his hand away from me._

_"Don't you know, Bella?" _

_"Know what, exactly?" _

_"I'm only with you because nobody else wants to be."_

_"Oh Eddie, darling!" Tanya called walking straight into Edward's arms._

_"Hey, baby." Edward said before crushing his mouth to hers._

_"Oh no, Eddie, stop. Not in front of everyone." Edward grinned at her._

_"What the hell, Edward?" I yelled. Edward turned around and glared at me._

_"What is your problem, Swan?" He growled._

_"I thought you wanted to be with me." I whispered. Edward snorted loudly, while Tanya burst ino laugher._

_"Oh please, like he would ever want to be with you. You will never be good enough for him. You're a freak, Bella." Tanya howled in laugher again. Edward just smiled at her like a lovesick fool._

_"Maybe you can be with Mike, Bella. I know he likes you for your ass." Edward shrugged._

_"I don't want to be with Mike." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. My tears set them off and they both howled with laughter and turned away from me._

"Bells, Bella, wake up. You're dreaming, kid. It's just a dream." I woke up, startled, and realized I had been screaming with tears in my eyes. Charlie was sitting beside me on my bed rubbing my arm.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked with worry in his eyes. I nodded unable to speak just yet. My heart was pounding in my ears. The tears still spilling from my eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie wondered still concerned.

"No." I croaked. Charlie pursed his lips, still looking worried.

"You really scared me there, kiddo. I thought someone was trying to get in the house." He murmured.

"Sorry, dad." I apologized.

"I almost grabbed my gun you were screaming so bad." He chuckled, trying to lighten the tension in me.

"It was just a dream." I muttered more to myself than Charlie.

"Maybe you should go see Carlisle tomorrow. I can set you up an appointment when I get to the station." Charlie told me.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine, Dad." I told him quickly, hurrying out of bed after seeing it was already quarter after seven.

"Alright. Well, I have to get going, kiddo. Gonna be late for work." Charlie said, hesitant to leave me alone.

"Go. I'll be fine, Dad. I promise." He sighed, before heading toward the bedroom door. "Love you, kid." He said before quietly closing the door behind him. I heard my phone buzz from the desk. I sighed as I opened it to see a message from Edward. My stomach lurched and my chest tightened.

"Ow." I whispered holding my hand to my chest. I hesitantly opened the message.

_I'm on my way now, Bella. See you in a minute. _I swallowed thickly, hurrying to get ready before Edward gets here. Before I knew it, I heard Edward's car horn from outside. Oh no, he was here.

_Shit, now what am I going to do?_ I probably can't even look at him right now without seeing Tanya standing next to him. I took a deep breath as I locked the front door. I walked towards Edward's car without meeting his eyes. Just as I was about to open the passenger door, Edward side stepped, blocking the door from me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice already.

"Nothing." I whispered still unable to look at him.

"Oh really? Then, why aren't you looking at me?" He was beyond worried now. He knew that something was clearly wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, looking at the ground as I tried to go around him. He cut me off again, grabbing my chin with his fingers and forcing me to look at him.

"You've been crying. Tell me what is wrong." He pleaded with me. I seen the worry in his eyes.

"It was a dream." I told him as looked away from him again. Edward sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, the same question Charlie asked me earlier.

"Not really."

"That's what has you so upset?" I nodded.

"Come here." He told me, pulling me into his arms.

"It was just a dream," Edward whispered to me, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Yes, I do. I have a lot to be worried about. I don't know how long Edward held me in his arms, but eventually he pulled away and opened the passenger door for me. "My lady." He bowed, grinning at me. I laughed a little as I got in his Volvo. He hurried around to the other side, quickly climbing in beside me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, probably looking absolutely terrified. Edward noticed, but didn't say anything as he took off.

Edward got out of the car quickly once we parked to open the passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I said, walking ahead of him. I glanced around the school parking to see if anyone had noticed us arrive in the same car together. It was too late, several students were already staring toward us with shocked expressions.

"Bella, would you slow down?" I heard Edward call from somewhere close behind me. I ignored him as I rushed toward the main doors. Somehow Edward caught up to me just as I was about to reach the entrance.

"Stop." He growled at me, grabbing my wrist. _Just freaking great, Swan. You failed to escape. _

"You can't be acting like this just because of a dream." Edward said coldly, looking at me with hard eyes.

"I just want to be alone, Edward." I said quietly.

"Why?" He demanded angrily. I didn't say anything as I just stared at him.

"Well, I'm not going to let you, not until you tell me what is wrong." He challenged.

"It doesn't matter." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Toobad, Bella, because it matters to me. I can't stand to see you like this." He admitted, his eyes warming slightly. My shoulders fell; giving in.

"Can we talk about this later? We're going to be late for class." I told him. Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but don't think we aren't going to talk about this." He warned, pointing a finger at me. I nodded.

"Alright, Let's get to class." He muttered, taking my hand in his.

After every class, Edward was there to walk me to the next. We walked in silence, not saying much of anything to the other. Neither of us knew what to say. This all happened so fast, ever since that day I fainted in biology. Maybe Angela was right, maybe we did bond somehow that day. I have no idea when it would have clicked into place, but at some point it did, and here we are.

I just could not believe it took one weekend and just about a week, and now Edward and I were already a thing? I don't really know what to call us yet. I was not sure about the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, I think it was too early for that, but the thought terrified me either way. I guess saying that we are currently dating would be okay with me. The only thing that I could not get out of my head was how fast everything happened, and usually when things happen that fast, the relationship is doomed for failure. Well, at least most of the time.

So, where does all of that leave Edward and I? What happens now? Are we already doomed for failure, or could this actually work. I wish I knew.

Edward held my hand as we made our way to the cafeteria. I knew he still wanted to talk about what bothering me so suddenly, but I wasn't sure if I could even attempt to tell him all the things that have been on my mind lately, I would not have a clue where to start, or how the hell to begin. Once we entered the cafeteria, I was about to go sit with Angela, Ben, and everyone, but Edward tugged me back toward him, grabbing a fistful of my dark green sweatcoat.

"Sit with me today?" He asked. He wanted to talk, not later, but now.

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly. We found an empty table after a bit of searching on Edward's part before he led me toward it. We sat down silently, but I could almost see the tension rolling off Edward in waves, even though I was pretty sure the tension was rolling of me just as much, if not worse. After a moment, Edward must have made up his mind about something before scooting his chair closer to mine and leaned in toward me.

"I think we should talk now, Bella." He whispered. I nodded, I knew this was going to come, but I was hoping not right this minute.

"In front of everyone? I'm sure more than half the people in this room are listening to our conversation right now." Edward stared at me for long moment, debating what to do next.

"Come with me." He spoke quickly.

"And go where, Edward?" I replied bitterly.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here." He said, his eyes burning into mine.

"Edward..." I said doubtfully. This was a bad idea.

"We'll be back in time for biology. I promise. Let's just go." He was pleading with me again. The desperation evident in his tone.

"Alright. Let's go before anyone else notices we were here." I agreed. Edward snorted sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure the entire student body is watching us already." Edward laughed as bitterly as I felt. We decided that we weren''t technically going to leave the school campus. We walked around the school garden on the far south side of the school before we started walking toward the forest.

"We aren't actually going to go in the forest, right?" I asked Edward feeling a little wary. He furrowed his eyes at me looking bemused.

"You said you didn't want anyone to hear our conversation, did you not?" Edward replied, using what I said in the cafeteria against me.

"Yeah, but I did not mean I want to talk in a forest, Edward."

"Bella, neither of us want to be late for biology, or miss it all together. The forest is our best option." He said, trying to convince me.

"Not if we get lost in there." I retorted. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Just trust me, Bella." I sighed, before walking ahead of him. Edward held onto my arm helping me over broken down trees and rubble that was on the ground. I'm suprised I haven't fallen flat on my ass yet, and then Edward would fall with me from laughing so hard at my clumsiness. Edward stopped me at some point, saying we didn't want to go too far into the forest. We were in somewhat of a bald spot in the middle of the forest. I had no idea where, but I got the feeling Edward knew where we were.

'Spend a lot of time in forests, Edward?" I joked at him. Edward looked at me smirking slightly.

"Hardly,"

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a moment. I glanced at him, standing beside me a few feet away.

"I'm thinking about how this has all happened so fast." I said honestly.

"You mean, it started so fast," Edward chuckled.

"What else?" He asked, trying to get a glimpse into my head.

"Did you know that almost all high school relationships are doomed for failure the minute they start?" Edward sighed, studying my expression.

"You're afraid." Edward told me. It was not a question either. It was a fact.

"Aren't you?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, in the most general sense of the word." I knew he would say something along those lines, but I go and ask anyway.

"What is it that you are so afraid of?" Edward asked, still not understanding where I'm coming from. I thought of how I was going to answer that question.

"I just don't see why people try to make something work, when they already know that it isn't." That was the best answer I could think of. Edward narrowed his eyes, thinking over what I just said.

"Are you trying to tell me you think our relationship is doomed and we should just go about our lives and forget whatever this is between us?"

"Well, yeah, but the way you're making it sound, it sounds awful." I replied quickly. He sighed, his shoulders falling slightly as he slowly sauntered toward me.

"That is," Edward paused as he came to a stop not inches away from me.

"The worst idea I've ever heard in my life." He said pointedly.

"Edward..." I sighed. I felt Edward's fingers under my chin, lifting my head up so he could look at me.

"You are far more delicate than I thought," He chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"I want this to work, Bella. I want to try, but I can't do that if you keep pushing me away because you are having doubts."

"They aren't just doubts, Edward. It's a mixture between being rational and a healthy dose of fear." He was smiling a cute little smile. _Jee wiz, where the hell did this guy get his looks from?_

"Well, you are going to get over the fear, if it's the last thing I do." Edward told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You really want this to work, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, because I can't see myself being with anyone else, but then with you," He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It's like a movie in my head, and I want it, I want it more than anything else. And I want it with you." I stared at him in complete awe as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"What do you want with me, then?" I wondered, suddenly very curious. He smiled, in a way where it reached his eyes.

"Everything. Marriage, having a family together. Growing old together." He was giving me the fairytale. The fairytale every girl has ever dreamed about. Fantasized about every night after their Dad's read them Cinderella before bed. Why should I be so lucky to get my fairytale?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Edward is the type of guy who knows exactly what he wants. And well...he wants Bella. For a long, long, long time. He's so sweet isn't he? Soo...how did anyone who is reading this story like the kiss? Too simple? Lame? Or maybe you just want more Edward &amp; Bella kisses? Cause I'm pretty sure I have a lot more stored somewhere around here...<strong>

**Next Chapter will continue right where we left off.**

**Also, I just want to give a heads up because I'm not sure how long it will take to get Chapter 10 up. Classes are starting on Tuesday, but hopefully it will not be very long because I like this story too much.**


	10. The Truth

**A/N:** **We're going to start skipping around a bit. So, it will not always be from day to day like it has been so far.**

****Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY:<p>

_"Yes, because I can't see myself being with anyone else, but then with you," He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment._

_"It's like a movie in my head, and I want it, I want it more than anything else. And I want it with you." I stared at him in complete awe as he pressed his forehead to mine._

_"What do you want with me, then?" I wondered, suddenly very curious. He smiled, in a way where it reached his eyes._

_"Everything—marriage, having a family together, growing old together." He was giving me the fairytale. The fairytale every girl has ever dreamed about. Fantasized about every night after their Dad's read them Cinderella before bed. Why should I be so lucky to get my fairytale?_

"You're serious?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Bella?" He retorted.

"I don't know it's kind of hard to tell." I muttered. Edward snorted, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He murmured, burying his face in my neck.

"My god, Edward Cullen is a hopeless romantic. Forks high school's hottest bachelor. Come get em' ladies!" I said half-heartedly. Edward pulled away slightly to look at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"You silly, stubborn, beautiful girl." He chuckled, pressing an urgent kiss to my lips.

"You act like I'm the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner." I said.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you now." Edward sighed.

"You're quite the heartbreaker aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him. Why does he always say the right thing, and why does it look effortless?

"I've only broken one heart in my life." He said honestly. I was stunned.

"Who? When?" I asked, astonished.

"In middle school. Her name was Sophie." He shrugged casually, as if it was nothing.

"What happened?" The sudden curiousity killed me, and the cat. Edward groaned, shaking his head.

"Nothing. She had a crush on me and drew up the courage to ask me out." He wasn't ending it there, was he?

"And?" I said, urging him to continue.

"And I told her I'd go out with her. It didn't last very long." He said, looking lost in thought.

"Did you like her?" I wondered, still overly curious. He snorted.

"No. I didn't want to bring her hopes down by saying no." He mumbled, uncomfortably.

"So, how long did it last?"

"About four days." He shrugged, looking at me as I thought over this sudden information. Edward has had a girlfriend before, but why does that bother me so much? I mean so what...

"You're jealous." He murmured. My eyes flashed to his. Is that what I was feeling? Jealous.

"No." I lied, trying to deny it. I hated this feeling. Edward smiled, looking away from me.

"Bella, if I ever saw you with someone else—someone who isn't me—I'd go mad." He told me.

"Really?"

"I would kill him—if you let me." He said seriously. How many more times is he going to leave me speechless? How many more times will he say something that makes my heart race, and cause my hope to spiral out of control?

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" I asked him.

"Keep up what, exactly?"

"Everything you've been telling me." I said, pulling away from the circle of his arms.

"As long as it takes for you to believe me," No hesitation, no pause. He knew exactly what to say before I even get the chance to ask.

"We're going to be late for biology." He said after a moment. I nodded, not really caring about getting to class anymore. Edward reached for both of my hands intertwining our fingers.

"We can talk about whatever you want, Bella. I promise to tell you anything you want to know," He told me quietly, looking ino my eyes.

"I just want you to give me a chance." He added.

"When?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"On our date. Does that work for you?" He asked.

"That's fine." I smiled back.

"Good. Now, come here." He said, pulling me back into his arms again before crushing his lips to mine almost desperately.

* * *

><p>We barely made it to biology two seconds before the bell rang, and I could feel everyone staring at us as we walked into class together.<p>

"You'd think we're Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie." Edward muttered as we sat at our lab table.

"Hardly. You outbeat Brad Pitt all the way, and you're insane if you are trying to compare me to Angelina Jolie." I said bitterly.

"You have it all wrong, Bella." Edward shook his head at me unhappily.

"Only in your opinion." I replied icily.

"I doubt that." He chuckled sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay then, who would you choose: me or Angelina Jolie, and you have to be completely honest." I warned. Edward stared at me for a long moment, a funny look in his eyes.

"I have an answer to that question, but knowing you as well as I do; I would know that if I chose Angelina, you would believe me. If I chose you, you wouldn't believe me." He said. My shoulders fell, I knew he was probably right about that.

"Oh." I mumbled, looking away feeling embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward lean in towards me.

"But I would choose you, Bella, even if you didn't believe me." He whispered in my ear. I didn't have a chance to say anything to that because Mr. Banner was starting class.

"All right, Let's get started. How is everyone today? Good, Fantastic?" Mr. Banner asked, looking around the class. Some of the class murmured, 'good,' while others just shrugged.

"Are you all depressed or what?" He asked. Some students chuckled.

"Okay, no one is up for any fun today, I see. Well, let's get straight to business then, shall we?" And boy did Mr. Banner put us to work with pages of notes along with one of his boring lectures, and a pile of homework. Wonderful.

After I finally got out of gym, I noticed Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"This is your last class for the day?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good, I'll be able to drive you home then." He smiled at me crookedly. I rolled my eyes, walking ahead of him. Edward intertwined our fingers just as we reached the parking lot.

"I never thought to ask, but is this okay?" He asked, gesturing to our hands.

"I don't mind. It's kind of nice actually." I could see Edward smiling from the corner of my eye as we reached his Volvo. He held the door open for me before hurrying aroun to the other side. Once we had pulled out of the school parking lot Edward reached over the console and held my hand. I tried not to smile as I looked out the window.

Neither of us moved when he pulled into my driveway. I didn't want him to leave just yet, and I didn't want to go inside because I'd be going in alone.

"Are Carlisle and Esme expecting you home soon?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme was going out for the day with a family friend. What about Charlie?" He wondered, rubbing the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

"I think he's working late tonight," I said.

"Do you want to come in?" I added quickly. I didn't give myself time to think it over; I just didn't want him to go yet. Edward stared at me a little stunned.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." I retorted.

"Okay." He agreed, sounding a little unsure. The silence was almost deafening once I unlocked the front door, letting us both inside. Now what do I do?

"Uhm, do you want something to drink or anything?" I asked, feeling a bit self conscious.

"No, thank you." Edward smiled, amused by something.

"What?" I asked warily.

He pursed his lips momentarily. "You're being overly adorable right now, it's painful." He pouted, frowning at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, confused. Edward rolled his eyes walking toward me.

"It's nothing to apologize for." He chuckled, smiling in the way that made his eyes crinkle.

"It's too easy for me to be myself with you." He murmured brushing a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked randomly.

"Oh, why not?" He grinned. We argued over what to watch before we finally agreed to put in _Due Date_. Edward plopped onto the sofa quickly, raising an eyebrow at me when I sat on the other sofa.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" He asked,arching an eyebrow at me.

"Sitting on a sofa?" I said as though I was asking for permission.

"Come here." He said, his eyes daring me to move. I walked toward him cautiously, unsure. Edward pulled me down next to him as soon as I was in his reach. I might have squealed, surprised by the sudden move.

"A normal person would have just asked." I muttered under my breath and trying not to laugh at the same time from the look on Edward's face.

"Normal couples cuddle when they watch a movie together, Bella." He told me quietly, curling me into his side.

"Is that what we are?" I asked. I was going to make some smartass reply, but changed my mind at the last minute.

"Is that what you want us to be?" He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"I don't know, is that what you want us to be?" I was totally unsure of this whole 'us' thing.

"We're not talking about me, Bella. Is that what _you_ want?" He asked, emphasizing the 'you' part. I covered my face with my hands before I answered.

"Yes." I mumbled into the palms of my hands. Edward was silent next to me for a moment before gently pulling my hands away from my face, and looking me in the eyes.

"So, if I asked you to be my girlfriend would you?" He asked his eyes burning holes into mine.

"I thought I kind of already was." I said. A huge smile lit up his face.

"Well, you are now." He replied quickly before crushing his lips to mine, holding my face in his hand. This kiss was more needy and urgent than the few other kisses we've shared. There was a new edge in the way he kissed me; an excited and hopeful kind of edge. He pulled away after a moment as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Where did that come from?" I asked a little surprised. Edward grinned.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that all day." He smiled before pressing another quick kiss to my lips. I giggled when I felt the stubble on his chin against my jaw.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked as he pulled away.

"You have some scruff going on." I whispered, running my fingers down his jaw.

"Mmm, does it bother you?"

"Not at all. You look more handsome—in a scruffy sort of way." Edward chuckled.

"I think we forgot we're actually supposed to watch the movie." He muttered glancing at the TV screen.

"It doesn't really matter to me; I've seen it like a billion times." I admitted.

"Me either." He agreed. A thought popped into my head.

"So, how come I never see Emmett around school?" I wondered, realizing I've never seen him at school before.

"Emmett graduated last year remember? He lives with his girlfriend, Rosalie, you haven't had the chance to meet her yet." Edward explained.

"Oh yeah," I said as I connected the dots.

"And Alice?" I asked. He chuckled.

"She's always around somewhere," He said rolling his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked his eyes furrowed slightly.

"That depends on what it is." I said evasively.

"Have you ever . . . had a boyfriend before?" His eyes locked on mine.

"No," I said simply. I had nothing to tell. Edward stared at me stunned.

"Really?" He sounded more surprised than I thought he'd be.

"Really, Edward." I told him. I stared at him as he considered this new found fact about me.

"So, you've never..." He drifted off, implying what he was asking. I shook my head.

"Have you?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"No. So we are on the same page." He said.

"Let's continue that conversation another time." I muttered. Edward chuckled, nodding his head. We continued to try and watch the movie, but everytime we tried we ended up distracting each other. We talked about random things throughout the rest of the movie, and started arguing over stupid nonsense about the movie. We argued about why Ethan had his dad's remains in a coffee can, and why he continued to drink the coffee after realizing Peter's friend used the ashes in their coffee.

"Why don't we just agree on the fact that Ethan's a complete dumbass?" Edward chuckled after a moment.

"Fine, but I still win." I said stubbornly. Edward sat up on the couch and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh really? And why do you still win?" He asked.

"Because I had a better point than you did. Plus, my theory is much more likely than yours." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to have to disagree with you on that." He said.

"Do what you want, Cullen." I shrugged confidently.

"Are you being smart with me, Bella ?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Am I?" I replied. Okay, I was being a bit of a smart-ass, but what was he going to do about it? Before I realized what he was doing Edward's fingers were against my sides tickling me. I squeeled trying to roll away from him.

"Stop! Edward!" I yelled, unable to control my laughter.

"I don't think I will." He said as he continued to tickle me until I fell off the sofa and grabbed the front of his charcoal grey V-neck t-shirt as I pulled him down with me.

"Son of a—" He yelled as he tried to catch himself before landing right on top of me. He hovered over me, looking at me with a shocked expression before we suddenly burst into hysterics.

"This is all your fault because you started tickling me to death." That only made him laugh harder.

"Yeah, keep laughing ya big oaf." I muttered. Edward finally seemed to calm down after a long while.

"Oh Bella!" He groaned exasperated.

"You could have seriously squished me." I responded. That cracked him up again. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to calm down.

"I would never squish you, Bella." He chuckled.

"Are you going to let me up now?"

"I haven't decided yet." He said with a smirk as I scowled at him.

"You're such a little boy." I told him. He tilted his head at me.

"It's just another part of my charm." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm as he pushed himself off of me.

"Crap! It's getting late, Edward." I warned when I noticed the time. He glanced at the wall clock.

"I should get going then." He sighed unhappily. Edward didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay here with me. I watched him grab his black pea coat from the living chair before putting it on.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said quickly, trying to hold on to the time I had with him. I walked just outside the front door following behind him.

"Bye Edward." I called. Edward stopped abruptly and spun around to face me.

"What are you doing tomorrow night, Bella?" He asked.

"I have no plans of any kind if that's what you're asking. I'm just doing the laundry tomorrow night," I replied. "Why?"

"Carlisle and Esme go out of town on weekends every once in awhile. Alice always plans a movie night for all of us." He shrugged.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" I asked. Edward pursed his lips.

"Alice asked me to invite you and . . . ," He trailed off. Looking at me nervously as he let out a shuddering breath.

"I want you to come. Alice invited Jasper and Emmett will be with Rose. I'm kind of the odd one out." He said sadly. It made me sad to think of Edward laying alone on a sofa watching a movie, while Alice and Emmett will have Jasper and Rosalie there to keep them company.

"I'll be there." I said reassuringly. Edward looked exuberant as he skipped up the porch steps and pulled me into his arms.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." He murmured into my hair.

"I want to." I said quickly. Edward tried to hide a smile.

"I'll pick you up. I don't want you driving home late at night." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Overprotective fool." I mumbled. Edward was as bad as Charlie with the whole overprotective thing going on. I heard him chuckle as he pulled away. Oops! I think he heard that.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He told me, pressing a kiss to my lips before turning to his car. Once Edward left, I decided I wasn't going to wait up for Charlie and went up to bed.

* * *

><p>After jumping in the shower, I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved white button V-neck. I was making myself a bowl of cereal when Charlie walked into the kitchen.<p>

"You're up early." He grunted.

"I want to get the dishes and laundry done. Maybe start on some homework," I shrugged as I sat at the table with my bowl of cereal. "Any plans for today, Dad?" I asked, hoping he didn't have anything planned.

"Uh, well, I'm goin' to head over to the Clearwater's in a while. Billy and Sue are throwing together a big dinner and everybody is going." He explained as he sat down across from me with a plate of toast and scrambled eggs.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, biting my lip. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Not if you don't want to. I'd like it if ya did though." He said taking a bite of toast.

"Is it okay if I hang out with some friends from school instead? I kind of already told them I'd be there." I said, using the only excuse I had.

"Don't want to hang out with the La Push kids today?" He asked, sounding a little peeved.

"Not really." He snorted at me.

"I suppose you can go, but who are you going to be hanging out with?"

"Uhm, the Cullen's are having a movie night." I shrugged casually. Charlie's eyes widened.

"The Cullen's? I didn't know you hang out with them." He said, contemplating the fact I am a friend of the Cullen's.

"It's mostly just Alice, but she invited me to go over there tonight" I said. I had a better chance of getting the 'yes,' I wanted if I told him it was Alice I was going to be hanging out with. I don't know how Charlie would react if I told him it was Edward I was spending time with.

"What about her brother? What is his name again?" He asked, trying to remember Edward's name when they met at the hospital the day I fainted in biology. _That was a complete disaster..._

"Edward." I said, giving him a weird look. He shrugged.

"Is Edward a friend of yours too?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dammit, why is this so hard? Charlie never said he had a problem with the Cullen's or Edward for that matter, but I have the strange feeling he hasn't exactly warmed up to them for some reason.

"Is he going to be there with you guys?" He wondered. What the hell is with all the questions? I feel like I'm being interrogated by my own father.

"Uhm, he lives there, so yes." I said slowly.

"I'll let you go and hang out with your friends, but not too late, alright?" He asked, offering a compromise.

"Yup. Thanks, Dad." I smiled happily as I put my empty bowl in the sink.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, doing the laundry, washing dishes, and started on some of my homework. Charlie left just as I was finishing the dishes and told me to have fun and be careful. Edward called around quarter to five and told me he would be here to pick me up in twenty minutes. I finished up the two to three page english essay that is due on Monday before I heard a car honk outside. I threw my books in my backpack, and grabbed my coat before hurrying outside to meet Edward.

He was leaning against his Volvo with a smile on his face.

"Hi." I said suddenly shy. Edward's smile widened.

"Hi." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close to his chest.

"Did you finish all the house chores you needed to do?" He wondered. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Hmm." He sighed pressing his forehead against mine.

"What was that about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I miss you too much." He shrugged, unable to look me in the eye. As hard as it is to believe him sometimes; it's even harder to block out when he's telling the truth.

"Don't Emmett and Alice keep you occupied during the day?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not exactly." He muttered with a chuckle.

"Well, you don't have to worry about missing me too much for the next several hours." I reassured him.

"No amount of time with you will be enough." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. That's when it dawned on me; it's only hard for me to believe him because it's the truth he has been trying to tell me, but if everything Edward has been telling me so far is the truth then, what is he not telling me?

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to get Chapter 11 up as soon as I can! I want to know what happens next just as much as you guys do!<strong>

**.**


	11. The truth: Pt 2

PREVIOUSLY:

"Well, you don't have to worry about missing me too much for the next several hours." I reassured him.

"No amount of time with you will be enough." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. That's when it dawned on me; it's only hard for me to believe him because it's the truth he has been trying to tell me, but if everything Edward has been telling me so far is the truth, then, what is he not telling me?

-0- -0- -0-The Truth, Pt: ll _-0- -0- -0-_

"I think Bella and Eddie are here!" Emmett yelled from the living room as soon as we walked in the door.

"Get your asses in here now!" Alice called. Edward rolled his eyes as he gestured towards the living room.

"You guys didn't have to yell." Edward muttered once we reached the living room. I noticed Alice standing in front of a huge shelf filled with movies. While Jasper was sprawled out on one sofa and Emmett on the other with his head resting on someone's lap. When she turned around to look back at Edward and I; I couldn't help but think she was a model. She had this thick long blonde hair with a pale complexion and what looked like bright red lipstick.

"You two need to vote on which movie we should watch." Alice whipped around and pointed a finger at us.

"Bella, this is Rose. Rose, this is Bella." Edward introduced us, ignoring Alice.

"Hi Bella, sorry we haven't had the chance to meet before." She smiled.

"No problem." I shrugged.

"Where the hell is the popcorn, Alice?" Emmett barked, shooting off the couch.

"I didn't make it yet, Em," Alice retorted as she held up two movies.

"Both of you need to pick one because we are tied two for two."

"Love & Other Drugs." We said in unison. Alice raised her eyebrows at us in surprise.

"Of course, they would vote for the same movie." Jasper muttered from the sofa.

"That's only cause Eddie boy over here doesn't like Transformers." Emmett replied, looking at Edward disgustedly.

"Shut up, Em." Edward cut in.

"How can my own brother not like the Transformers movies?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

"Oh right, because Eddie's really a chick at heart." Emmett laughed.

"We aren't brothers by blood, Emmett." Edward reminded him. _Huh?_ I thought as my eyes flashed to Edward.

"So, you're adopted. Doesn't change anything." Emmett replied honestly.

**Flashback

_"Isabella Swan?" A man called. My eyes flashed to the man. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He looked like he was my age. I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before getting up to follow him towards the back of the office._

_"Dr Cullen will be with you in a moment." He smiled at me shortly before closing the door. I waited, staring at the white walls around me. The door opened slowly and my jaw hung open. He was good looking, that was for sure. He had blond tresses, and pale white skin with golden brown eyes._

_"Bella, right?" He asked, a little nervous._

_"Uh. . . yeah." I muttered incoherently. How could someone be that good looking. Cullen, why did that sound so familiar? Cullen- Edward Cullen. My jaw slacked again._

_"Are you related to Edward Cullen?" I asked before I even realized I had said that out loud. Dr. Cullen chuckled, His laugh sounded contagious._

_"Edward's my adopted son." He said, filling out a sheet of paper._

"Maybe he is just trying to impress his girl." Jasper said, standing up for Edward, who seemed to be ignoring them now.

"He's whipped." Emmett laughed, ruffling Edward's hair as he went to make the popcorn. Edward shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"You and Bella can take the blow up mattress. Emmett and Rose are sharing that sofa," Alice told Edward as she pointed toward the sofa against the wall. "Jasper and are will be taking the other one." She continued, motioning to the other loveseat facing the Flat screen. Edward glanced at me with a sly smile as he went to lay on the mattress.

Well, this should be interesting...

I thought as I lie down next to him. Once we all got settled with three bowls of popcorn, Alice started the movie.

"I can't believe we are watching this romantic crap. Thanks Eddie!" Emmett wined.

"Oh my god, Em, you are the biggest baby in the whole world. Shut up and watch the damn movie already." Rose yelled, slapping his arm.

"Ow! That hurt woman!" Emmett complained.

"Grow up!" Rose yelled back as all the previews ended. The room falling silent as the movie started. We laughed at some scenes throughout the movie, and others everyone was silent. Except Emmett, who found a reason to mock every scene in the movie. We all laughed at the scene when Jamie catches his brother getting off to the video of him and Maggie, but it was at the end of the movie when Jamie goes after Maggie when Emmett finally shut up.

I heard Alice sniffling on the sofa behind me when Jamie hurries onto the bus to tell Maggie he needs her. I was already at the point where, normally, if I was watching this alone; I would be crying, but Alice's sniffling behind me wasn't helping my case. I should have know better than to think I could have held it back...

I felt the tears leak from my eyes against my will when I heard someone start to sing in the background as Jamie looks at Maggie and says "But you," To make matters worse, Edward noticed the tears sliding down my face. I covered my face with my arm to hide the uncontrollable tears leaking from my eyes. I froze when I heard Edward chuckling quietly beside me causing me to peak at him from under my sleeve. I tried not to smile at the crooked grin that etched onto his face and his green eyes looking back at me. He didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Silly girl." He whispered into my ear.

"Shut up.' I whispered back as I wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes. Edward chuckled, and pulled me closer into his side.

"Alice and Rose are bawling their eyes out right now. You have no reason to be embarrassed." He murmured as he gently grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Really?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as I looked at his face. He nodded.

"I'm sure they've already used up all the tissue in the bathroom." He smirked, I giggled, lifting my head to see if anyone was still in the room.

"Where did Emmett and Jasper go?" I wondered.

"I'm pretty sure they're making a late night snack in the kitchen." Edward shrugged, playing with my fingers.

"Charlie is probably expecting me home soon..." I murmured quietly after glancing at my phone, and seeing it was already quarter after eleven. Edward's eyes flickered to mine quickly.

"Stay here, Bella. Stay with me." I hated when he looked at me like that; as though he would die if I said no.

"I can't, Edward. What would be my reason? Yeah, I'm spending the night at the Cullen's to be with my boyfriend. Charlie would shoot you, and then keel over." I muttered bitterly sarcastic. I nudged Edward with my shoulder when I noticed he was quietly laughing at me.

"Bella, you fell asleep and Carlisle and Esme would feel better if you stayed here for the night." Edward smirked, raising his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"That's plausible, but may I remind you, Charlie is the chief of police." I tisked. Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"Or you're just a terrible liar, and refuse to admit it." Edward replied, trying to hide a wicked smirk. He was too evil sometimes, it bothers me…

"I don't like you right now." I grumbled, pushing away from him to cross my arms over my chest. Edward laughed, turning onto his side to face me, and rested his head against his hand.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." He snorted. I growled at him in reply. Edward sighed before pulling himself closer to my side laying his arm across my stomach.

"Are you really arguing with me about this because you're afraid to tell Charlie you are staying here tonight, or is it because you don't want to stay here...with me tonight?" He asked hesitantly.

"I promise not to try and seduce you into my bed." He swore half teasingly.

"No, it's not that, Edward." I shook my head quickly.

"Then, what is it?" He wondered.

"It's not you. It's Charlie." I sighed, turning my head to look at him.

"We can have Alice call him. Everybody's a sucker when it comes to Alice." He chuckled, trying to lighten the sudden tension rolling off of me.

"I'm going to call him." I decided as I sat up. Edward's eyes widened.

"You...you want to stay here with me?" He asked, disbelieving and looking a little stunned.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I wondered.

"It's not. It's just, I'm just pleasantly surprised is all." He shrugged almost shyly. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was adorkable sometimes.

"If you were a girl, Edward, you'd be blushing right now." I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek quickly before I scurried away to call Charlie.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie answered, sounding as though he fell asleep.

"Hey Dad, sorry if I woke you up." I said as I walked into the lounge room, sitting on the sofa across from the lit fireplace.

"It's past midnight, Bella. When are ya coming home?" He asked, peeved.

"Uhm, would it be okay if I stayed at the Cullen's for the night? Carlisle and Esme insist." I added. Well, that was a cheap line. _Yeah, only if you don't get away with it, or if Charlie realizes that you are lying._

"Bella, I can come get you." Charlie muttered as I heard scuffling in the background.

"No, Dad. I'll be fine here, really. Don't come." I reassured.

"Bella . . ." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep while we were watching the movie, and I didn't realize how late it was."

"Well, you seem fine with the idea of staying there tonight, and if Carlisle and Esme insist, I have no reason to come get you myself."

"Exactly." I said, hopefully.

"Are you sleeping in Alice's room then?" Charlie wondered. I rolled my eyes.

"They have a guest room." I said, trying not to laugh. _Overprotective fool..._

"That's good. All right, I'm off to bed."

"Night. Love you." I said quickly.

"Night, kiddo." Charlie muttered.

"Charlie give the okay?" Edward wondered as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I think he's a little opposed to the idea of me staying here tonight." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Charlie seems to be a bit apprehensive about you." Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Why is that?" He asked as he sat on the sofa next to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Hmm," Edward hummed as he pulled me into his side.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled by the way." He whispered into my ear. I bit my lip guiltily.

"I thought you'd like it." I laughed. Edward chortled, lifting me into his lap. Edward's eyes locked on mine for a moment.

"What?" I whispered curiously. Why was he looking at me that way?

"You're so beautiful." He whispered after a moment. I sighed, looking away from him.

"You really need to stop doing that." I mumbled as I met his eyes again.

"Doing what?" He asked puzzled.

"Making me blush." I said simply. I was not going into the whole thing about him making my heart race, and my hands quiver.

Edward snorted. "I like making you blush." He grinned crookedly.

"You could have anyone you want, Edward. Literally anyone. So, why me?" I wondered. I just couldn't understand as many times as he's tried to tell me; I still can't get it straight.

"I told you," He whispered as he slid his fingers between mine.

"I don't want anyone else, Bella. I just want you." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"But-" Edward cut me off quickly, pressing a finger to my lips.

"But nothing, Bella." He murmured. I groaned, laying my head against his chest.

"Are you tired?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"No." I lied. I could almost see the smile on Edward's face as I said that.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room for the night. I'll sleep in the guest room." He said as he tried to lift me off his lap.

"No, Edward. I'm not taking your room. I'll sleep in the guest room." I told him as I sat up.

"I'm not letting you sleep in the guest room, Bella." Edward replied as he stood up from the couch. I huffed.

"Why not?" I demanded, turning around to face him.

"Because I'm trying to be a gentleman, and you are making it extremely difficult." He told me.

"I'm not going to make you sleep in the guest room because I'm sleeping in your room, Edward." I retorted.

"Fine. We'll both sleep in my room then. You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa." He compromised.

"Deal." I said, giving in.

Edward followed me upstairs to his room, quietly closing the door behind him. I glanced at the sofa next to the large bay window.

"I think that sofa is a little too small for you." I said. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll be fine, Bella." He chuckled.

"What if I asked you to sleep in the bed with me?" I wondered curiously. Edward's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I think that can be arranged." He said cautiously.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Under one condition." He said, holding up a finger.

"What's the condition?" I demanded, trying not to roll my eyes at him.

"Our clothes stay on." He said pointedly.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep my clothes on, Edward, I don't know about you." I said trailing off. Edward snorted.

"You don't have to worry about me taking my clothes off, Bella." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"See? Compromise never hurts, Edward." I teased. Edward smiled as he stepped towards me, his hands wrapping around the sides of my waist as he slowly backed me towards the bed. His lips caught mine as he eased me backwards onto the mattress. Edward used his forearm to hold up some of his weight as he continued to kiss me, his other hand still curled around the side of my waist.

"You always have a loophole." I murmured against his lips. I felt Edward's lips turn up into a smile against mine.

"Does it seem that way to you?" He wondered, pressing his lips to mine again.

"Mmhm." I hummed against his mouth. _If he isn't going to be the death of me, then, I don't know what is. _Edward pulled his lips away from mine to press kisses down my neck, pulling aside the neck of my shirt and continued to press small kisses down my shoulder. My hands slid down from around his neck to the buttons of his shirt. Edward quickly caught my hands between one of his, stopping me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, resting his forehead against mine as our eyes met.

"Unbuttoning your shirt." I muttered.

"That's a rule breaker." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't going to take it off, Edward." I laughed. _You'd think I just committed a crime. Well, you did commit a crime-sort of. _Edward groaned, ducking his head into my shoulder.

"My control is waning, Bella," He muttered.

"We should stop." He added, lifting his head up to look at me. I already knew we should stop, but that doesn't mean I want to.

"Why?" It was a stupid question, I know.

"Because I'm not going to be able to stop if we keep going."

"Then don't stop." I mumbled. _Those teenage hormones of yours really are insatiable, Swan._

Edward groaned again. "Not tonight, Bella." He whispered pressing his lips to mine once more before pushing himself off of me. _Buzz kill Bella . . ._

We were silent for a moment. I fidgeted with the ends of my shirt, suddenly shy as Edward re-buttoned his shirt.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a moment, causing me to jump out of my daze.

'Hmm?" I replied, unable to look him in the eyes. Edward leaned forward bringing his face to mine.

"Believe me, I want to." He whispered roughly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after a long moment when a sudden thought reoccurred to me.

"Anything." Edward answered quickly.

"Emmett said something earlier about you being adopted." I said, gouging his response.

"And?" He implored.

"Carlisle told me that you were adopted the day before we met." I admitted quietly, meeting Edward's gaze.

"That's not a question, Bella." He said pointedly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked. Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I never meant to hide it from you. There was just never a reason for me to mention it." He shrugged apologetically.

"Okay, but that's not exactly why I brought it up." I murmured. Edward stared at me warily.

"Then, why did you bring it up?" He asked, perplexed. I bit my lip debating whether or not I should ask.

"What happened to your parents, Edward?" I wondered, holding his gaze. Edward sighed deeply.

"Out of every question you could have asked me you ask _that_ question." He muttered sullenly, shaking his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just have a feeling there is a lot about you that you aren't telling me." I said as he leaned over to cover his eyes with his palms, and running his hand through his hair before his gaze returned to mine.

"I can't tell you the whole story tonight, Bella."

"I'm not asking you to." I replied sincerely.

* * *

><p>AN (IMPORTANT):

I just want to ask you guys to be patient with me for the next two chapters or so. There's a lot that needs to be written, and I don't have everything fully planned out yet.

A/N:

If anyone is wondering, Charlie does NOT yet know that Edward & Bella are together, but he is a little suspicious of them.

A/N:

I apologize for the long wait. This chapter took longer than I expected.


	12. The Truth: Pt 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY:<em>

_"What happened to your parents, Edward?" I wondered, holding his gaze. Edward sighed deeply._

_"Out of every question you could have asked me; you ask that question." He muttered sullenly, shaking his head._

_"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I just have a feeling there is a lot about you, you aren't telling me." I said as he leaned over to cover his eyes with his palms, and running his hand through his hair before his gaze returned to mine._

_"I can't tell you the whole story tonight, Bella."_

_"I'm not asking you to." I replied sincerely._

****-0- -0- -0- -0- **The Truth, Pt: lll **-0- -0- -0- -0-****

"My father, Edward Mason Senior, was one of the best litigators in Chicago. He was a Sole Practitioner, who started his own law firm at the age of thirty, and hired his own employees. He was very proud of his work, and was quite the workaholic." Edward snorted, a bitter smile on his face.

"The last thing my parents ever had to worry about was money. They inherited so much money over the years than they knew what to do with. Both my mother and father were very prestigious people. My father's firm had a very high reputation, and he gained a lot of respect from that," Edward let out a long breath before continuing.

"And then, one night he was working late like always, and called my mom to let her know she didn't have to wait up for him to come home. He left his office around quarter after eleven. On his way home he had to cross this four-way intersection. A drunk driver was coming from my father's left and didn't realize that he had a stop sign. The speed limit was twenty and this guy was going forty-five miles an hour. At the last second he noticed my father's car crossing the intersection and tried to slam on the breaks, but he wasn't fast enough, and smashed into my father's car." He said, covering his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"How old were you?" I asked softly.

"I was eight." He muttered. I stared at him trying to absorb everything he just told me, but it was too much.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered as I leaned foward to wrap my arms around his neck trying to comfort him.

"It was a long time ago. I moved on, I had to move on." Edward told me.

"But it's still hard for you to tallk about?" I guessed.

"I haven't talked about my parents in a long time, Bella." He said, finally looking at me.

"I'm sorry I asked you to tell me about them. I didn't realize, or think." I sighed, turning away from him and covering my face with my hand.

"I'm glad you asked me to tell you about them. I don't know if I would have been able to tell you myself," He assured me, gently pulling my hand away from my face to look at me.

"I feel relieved that I told you about my father." He smiled, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"And what about your mother?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Another time," He promised, cupping the side of my face in his hand.

"You look so tired," He whispered, I rolled my eyes.

"You should get some sleep." He said, sliding over to the other side of the bed.

"So should you." I told him as I slid underneath the covers. Edward turned off the bedside lamp behind me before his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whisperered.

****-0- -0- -0- -0- ****

"Awww! Look at them . . . ," Someone squealed. Another voice shushed them telling them to be quiet.

"Emmett, go get the camera. I want to take a picture!" The over-excited voice squeaked again.

"Alice, come on. They're sleeping." Emmett wined.

"Go get the camera. Hurry! Before they wake up." Alice said quickly.

"Everyone downstairs. Let Edward and Bella sleep." A stern voice murmured.

"Alice was the one who insisted we take a picture." Emmett replied as I heard the door shut quietly behind them before I felt an arm wrap securely around my waist. I turned around underneath the covers to see Edward peaking at me through half open eyes.

"Hi." He said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Morning," I whispered back.

"I think they took a picture of us sleeping." I chuckled. Edward smiled, rolling his eyes.

"That's Alice for you." He said.

"Did they wake you up too?" I wondered. Edward shook his head.

"I was awake the whole time." He smiled slyly.

"Why?" I asked, irked. Edward pursed his lips.

"I was watching you sleep." He murmured as he intertwined our fingers, not meeting my eyes.

"Why?" I asked again, feeling a little embarrassed. Edward shrugged, still playing with my fingers.

"I like watching you sleep. It's. . ." He trailed off, trying to hide a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Interesting." He decided, unable to hide the smile anymore.

"Interesting?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows at him. Edward nodded.

"Don't you think that is kind of creepy?" I wondered.

"I suppose it is, but I wasn't trying to be creepy, Bella." He murmured, looking at me seriously. I never noticed it much before, but Edward can be very brooding sometimes. It seems like he's been brooding a lot lately now that I think of it. For some reason it made me sad, and that weird ache started to creep in my chest again. I leaned forward on my side, pressing my forehead against his as I rested my head on my arm against the pillow.

"This is all so foreign to me." I murmured after a long moment. I didn't understand what I was feeling, or these strange emotions he stirred in me all the time. I was terrified of what they might be.

"This is all new to me as well." He whispered, his eyes locked on mine.

"I don't know what's happening." I sighed, closing my eyes. Everything was starting to creep up on me so fast. This thing, whatever this is with Edward was becoming serious, but it was going too fast, and I can't keep up.

"Don't be afraid." Edward said quickly, gently brushing his fingers through my hair.

"I'm only afraid of loosing you. I feel like you're going to disappear." I sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, never taking his eyes off mine as he slowly brought his lips to mine.

Eventually, Edward and I decided we couldn't stay in our little bubble forever, and went downstairs to have breakfast after getting changed into fresh clothes. Carlisle and Esme kept looking at Edward and I throughout breakfast, but I had no idea why.

"We just want you guys to know that we know you and Bella slept in your room last night, and we're okay with it." Esme said, talking mostly to Edward after Alice and Emmett left the kitchen.

"Yes, just as long as the next time it happens we are here, and the door is left ajar." Carlisle added. Edward and I nodded awkwardly, glancing at each other feeling a little embarrassed that they knew about that.

"And we trust you both, so neither of us have to ask if anything happened last night, am I right?" Esme asked, looking between the both of us.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mom." Edward assured her, trying not to laugh. Esme nodded her approval as she took our plates to the sink. After breakfast Edward suggested he drive me home before Charlie got worried that I wasn't home yet. We stalled when Edward pulled into my driveway, sitting silently in Edward's volvo.

"You should go inside, Bella." Edward murmured after a moment.

"Walk me to the door?" I asked. Edward smiled slightly before hurrying out of the car to open the passenger door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I wondered, standing beside his car. Edward nodded.

"Would you like me to drive you to school in the morning?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I'd like that." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward held me tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured. I stood up to kiss him, but Edward leaned away from me, laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

"Charlie could be watching." He told me. I groaned.

"I don't care. I was going to tell him about us today anyway." I said.

"Mmhm." Edward hummed as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm serious, Edward." I said as he pulled away.

"I believe you." He chuckled, shaking his head at me before his lips met mine again.

"Bye, Bella." He whispered in my ear as he pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead before turning toward his car.

"Bye." I mumbled as I watched him pull out of the driveway.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I thought you said Edward was a friend, Bella." He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, uhm, well, yeah." I stuttered, unable to look Charlie in the eyes.

"You two seem really close for just friends." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Edward is my boyfriend . . ." I admitted. Charlie gave me a funny look.

"How come you never said anything about it?" He asked.

"I honestly didn't think it was going to last, so I didn't think I had a reason to tell you." I said truthfully.

"He seems serious about you, Bells," He murmured, throwing me a knowing look.

"From what I saw just now." He shrugged casually. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I just want you to be careful. I will hunt him down if he breaks your heart." Charlie said honestly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Dad." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and Bella?" Charlie asked after a moment.

"You're grounded."

"How long?" I asked expectantly.

"A week." I nodded, turning around to go upstairs to my room. My phone vibrating in my pocket just as I fell forward onto the mattress.

**Edward: **

_How did Charlie take it?_

**Me:**

_He didn't seem too surpised, but he did ground me for a week._

**Edward: **

_I should have been there . . ._

**Me:**

_Don't worry about it. _

**Edward:**

_I miss you already . . ._

I laughed as I sent him a text back.

_I miss you more._

**Edward:**

_That's not possible._

**Me: **

_Goodnight, Edward._

**Edward: **

_Sweet dreams, Bella. _

Charlie had already left for work when I woke up the next morning. I put on a faded green collared button-up, rolling the sleeves up with a pair of blue jeans, and left my curly hair down for the day before going downstairs to make a bowl of oatmeal. I didn't get much sleep last night with so much on my mind. My confused feelings for Edward, and what I still need to learn about Edward's birth mother.

I hurried out the front door when I heard Edward's volvo pull up outside. A smile appeared on Edward's face as I reached him.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"No, I don't want to deal with everyone today." I murmured into the shoulder of his black plea coat. Edward chuckled.

"I'm not worried about them, Bella, and you shouldn't be either." He whispered, still holding me to him.

"Okay." I said, looking at his face trying to seem confident. He didn't believe me for one second.

"Liar." He teased, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

****-0- -0- -0- -0- ****

I was expecting to see Edward standing in the hall waiting for me after first period, but he wasn't there. After second period, I hurried out of class thinking Edward would be waiting for me, he wasn't. I sat with Angela and Ben during lunch, but paid hardly any attention to what they were talking about, all I could do was look around the cafeteria for Edward every five minutes. It was then that I realized I hadn't seen Alice or Jasper either.

"Bella? Are you still in there, or did you ditch us?" I snapped out of my Edward induced haze, flashing my eyes to Angela.

"Sorry, Ang, I've got a lot rambling around up here." I said, pointing at my head.

"I can see that." She chuckled. I sighed, scanning the cafeteria again.

"You're looking for Edward, aren't you?" She guessed. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere. He might be good at appearing out of thin air, but Edward's also very good at disappearing out of thin air." She teased, lightheartedly. I laughed a little at that, she had a point there; Edward did like to disappear out of thin air sometimes.

"Did you try texting him or calling him?" She asked, suggestively.

"Not yet, I just thought he would have said something to me this morning, but he didn't say anything." I shrugged, trying to seem casual.

"Call him, maybe he'll answer." Angela suggested.

"Don't call him just yet, Bella. Edward's a guy, guys can be a little slow sometimes. He'll call you when he gets the chance." Ben cut in. I nodded, but couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was wrong.

Throught the rest of the day there was still no sign of Edward. I sent him a text during biology, but never got a text back. I sat in my truck in the driveway after school debating whether or not to call him. I pressed the call button several times, but immediately ended the call once it started to ring.

I was sitting around in my room waiting for a phone call that was never going to come before I drew up the damn courage to just calll him myself. I swore under my breath when it went to voicemail.

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. Just wondering why I haven't seen you since this morning. Uhm, call me when you get this. Bye." I sighed, tossing my phone onto the floor as I laid in bed.

****-0- -0- -0- -0- ****

I sat in my truck Friday morning waiting to go to class. I had turned my phone off this morning assuming there weren't any missed calls from Edward, and I'm going to guess and say that Edward isn't going to be in biology today either. I heard a soft knock on my window jolting me from my thoughts. I smiled as I noticed it was Angela waving at me.

"So Bella, what were you just moping about in there?" She accused, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I wasn't. I just really don't want to be here today." I muttered. Angela gave me a look of sympathy.

"If I can get through today, I'm pretty sure you can get through it, if not better than I can." She said reassuringly. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I hope you're right,"

"Oh, please, Bella, I know I'm right." I nudged her slightly with my shoulder as we headed toward the school's main doors.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to shoot something. Teachers and their endless lectures, guys and their stupid ego's, and girls with bad attitudes. I needed a sledgehammer and some nails to bash their heads into. I haven't felt this frustrated and pissed off in ages, it was kind of refreshing in a way. No thanks to Edward, of course. I sat with Angela and Ben again, but instead of delving into conversation with them I decided to work on some homework.

I never realized how high school could be such a great distraction from your life outside of school until today. I banned all thoughts of Edward from my head and focused on paying attention in class throughout the rest of the day. I made a quick wave goodbye to Angela when I saw her standing in the parking lot talking to Mike and Jessica before rushing to get home.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go into slow motion as I pulled in front of my house to see Edward's volvo parked in the driveway. I took a deep breath preparing myself for whatever was about to happen as I slowly walked toward where Edward was now standing, leaning against his volvo with narrowed eyes.

"We need to talk." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have posted Crazy Minds & Silly Stupid Love on twilightarchives (.com) if anyone would like to read it there. *Under the same username.

**A/N: **I have gone back through each chapter and fixed up grammar mistakes, punctuation, and spelling to the best of my knowledge.

**A/N: **A lot of chapter 1 has also been rewritten if anyone would like to go back and read the updated version.

**A/N:** Charlie grounds Bella for lying to him about her relationship with Edward before asking to stay at the Cullen's for the night.

Sooo . . . I'm just going to go now . . . have a nice weekend!


	13. Unexpected

I took a deep breath before answering, "Okay, so talk." I said.

"Not here, Bella. Is Charlie home?" He asked through pursed lips. I shook my head.

"We should talk inside." Edward suggested. I nodded, gesturing for him to follow me. I led us into the living room and sat on the couch as Edward stood silently with his hands shoved in his pockets. Edward's silence was causing me to panic, so I spoke first.

"Did you get my messages?" I wondered, trying to keep calm. Edward nodded quickly, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I never called you back. I needed to talk to you in person." He apologized, eyes guarded.

"Talk to me about what exactly?" I demanded. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"My mother." He said quietly. Oh . . .

"What about her?" I asked.

"A few months after my father died, she became very ill. It was a Tuesday morning, and she would always make me breakfast before I went to school," Edward sighed deeply as he sat on the couch beside me.

"When she went to get up from bed she fell." He continued, meeting my eyes.

"I heard her fall from my bedroom and rushed to her to see what happened. Coincidentally, we were taught how to check for a pulse, and how to do cpr in school a few weeks before. So, I checked her pulse, and all I can remember is that she barely had a pulse, and I immediately ran downstairs to call 911." Edward paused for a moment, glancing at me to see whether or not I wanted him to continue.

"I'm listening." I reassured.

'In the hospital she was diagnosed with viral cardiomyopathy." I stared at him in shock, not really believing what I was hearing, but from the expression on Edward's face I realized that he wasn't making this up.

"Carlisle happened to be the doctor, who was going to try and treat her, but nothing seemed to work, and my mother's condition only grew worse." I took Edward's hand in mine and placed it in my lap trying to comfort him. Edward smiled slightly with sad eyes.

"I didn't have any other family to stay with while she was in the hospital, so I was put into Foster Care. Every day for almost a year I would go to school, and then went straight to the hospital to visit her." Edward shook his head, looking away from me.

"And then she began to realize that she could no longer take care of me. It had been a year at this point, and her conditioned still had not improved." Edward said, letting out a shuttering breath.

"She asked Carlisle if he would adopt you, didn't she?" I guessed. Edward nodded.

"Carlisle was astounded; he didn't know what to say to her." He said, covering my hand in his.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Carlisle avoided the question every time she would ask. I didn't know it at the time, but Carlisle had already been discussing it with Esme. So, one day when I was visiting with her, Carlisle came in and asked if he could bring me to stay with his family for a while to meet them, and to see if I would fit in well with them. Of course, my mother immediately agreed, and I spent the next two weeks living with Carlisle and Esme. By the end of the second week, Carlisle and Esme had already made their decision, and decided that they would adopt me." He told me.

Neither of us spoke for a long time as I tried to process all of this sudden information. I couldn't comprehend how so much happened to Edward. His father was killed in a car accident, and then his mother is diagnosed with Cardiomyopathy a few months later. How can one person loose so much in such a short time?

"Edward . . . , I had no idea that so much has happened to you." I said after a long moment.

"I know you didn't, but . . . there's more." He said, hesitantly. How could there possibly be more? What else is there for him to tell me?

"Tell me." I don't think I can handle much more than what he has already told me.

"She's been going from hospital to hospital for treatments in Chicago ever since Carlisle adopted me. When we moved Carlisle found my mother a permanent doctor, and requested that the hospital send him reports of all her treatments, along with all the costs." He said, his eyes penetrating mine.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

"I wasn't in school these past two days because Carlisle got a call from my mother's doctor, and was told that her heart has become too weak. They don't know how long she has to live." Edward was visibly trembling as he covered his face with his hands.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, holding him to me.

"Ssh, its okay, everything is going to be okay." I soothed, running my fingers through his hair. Edward calmed down after a long moment before his expression became serious.

"I have to go to Chicago, Bella; I have to see my mother." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked, perturbed. Edward sighed, looking at me with desperate eyes.

"I have to go . . ." He told me. I shook my head quickly, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I know you have to go, Edward, she's your mother," I said, honestly. I just don't know what this means for us.

"When?" I wondered.

"Thursday." He said. My eyes widened slightly.

"This Thursday?" Edward nodded slowly.

"That's less than a week from now, Edward." I muttered. Six days to be exact . . .

"I know." He replied, barely above a whisper.

"How long?" I asked. Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How long will you be in Chicago?" I repeated.

"A week." I grimaced as I stood up from the couch. I needed some space.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from behind me. I ignored him, standing in front of the kitchen sink looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Edward's voice murmured from behind me.

"Talk to me." He whispered, standing beside me. I took a deep breath as I turned to face him.

"You promised me that you aren't going anywhere, but I just don't understand why you would promise me something like that when you knew that your mother is so ill." Edward's eyebrows furrowed a pained expression on his face.

"I know I did, Bella, and I intend to keep that promise, but this is something I have to do," He said, begging me with his eyes to trust him.

"This doesn't change anything, not for me at least." He admitted. I could almost see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Look Edward, I know you have to go, and I understand that. It's just-" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what it is that I wanted to say.

"It's just what, Bella?" Edward pressed frustration evident in his tone.

"I don't know." I said quietly, meeting his eyes for a short moment before I left him standing in the kitchen. I sat on the couch, dropping my head in my hands, wondering when things became so complicated. I felt the cushion sink as Edward sat down next to me.

"You don't know the price I would pay just so I never have to leave you, even if it's only for a week." Edward murmured quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

"I wish I didn't have to go." He shrugged, staring into my eyes.

"Me too." I whispered. Edward smiled sadly, reaching over to pull me into his side.

"There is something I want to show you." Edward whispered his eyes suddenly intense as he stared at me.

"What?"

"Come with me." He muttered as he quickly pulled me off the couch. Edward grabbed my coat and his before taking my hand in his and hurrying us outside to his car.

"Edward, slow down." I said, perplexed by his sudden hurry to leave. Edward ignored me as he revved the engine.

0- -0- -0- -0

Edward quickly hurried out of his Volvo once we pulled up in front of his house, and ushered me inside before leading me into the living room.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked. Edward sighed as he slowly sat at his grand piano before looking back at me.

"I know how I feel about you, Bella, but words don't seem to be enough. So, this is what I am going to do." He said.

The intensity was still in his eyes as he turned to the piano, and then he began to play. I stood beside Edward stunned into silence, and all I could think while watching him play was who could have inspired him to come up with such a beautiful melody, and yet, somehow, so sad.

"That was really beautiful, Edward." I told him once he had finished playing. Edward smiled a small smile.

"Thank you, Bella." He said.

"Who inspired you?" I asked curiously as I sat beside him. Edward looked suddenly vulnerable as he looked away from me.

"You did. I wrote it for you." He said quietly.

"You did?" I asked, doubtful. Edward nodded slowly.

"I have something for you." He murmured as he stood up from the piano bench.

"Don't leave." He added, pleading with his eyes for me to stay. I sat at Edward's piano and pressed a couple keys. I was in the middle of figuring out how to play 'twinkle little star' when Edward came back into the room. I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion as he handed me a CD case. The cover over the case was blank, so I flipped it over to look at the back. My eyes widened at the title of the first track.

"Bella's lullaby?" I asked, looking up at Edward in confusion. Edward swallowed thickly.

"Every song on that CD was inspired by you." He admitted. His voice barely above a whisper, I glanced at the back of the case again.

"You wrote four songs about me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, and I want you to have them to remember me by while I'm gone." He shrugged, trying to seem casual.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear as I threw my arms around him. Edward chuckled throatily, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome." He whispered, hugging me tightly.

We stayed curled up on the couch in the living room just talking to each other for hours. When Esme and Carlisle came home, they greeted us, but quickly left Edward and I alone. Even Alice didn't stay and talk with us for long which puzzled us both, but the sun went down and it was the end of another day, and one day closer to the day that Edward would be leaving. Edward drove me home, holding my hand in his the whole drive and never let go. Edward swiftly pulled me into his arms once we reached the front porch.

"I need you." He whispered urgently as his lips softly pressed against mine. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as he continued to kiss me. My fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his neck, clenching the front of his pea coat in my other hand. Edward pulled away after a moment, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"I don't want you to go." I muttered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know." Edward whispered.

"Stay with me tonight." I said, looking up at him pleadingly. Edward's eyes furrowed at me confusedly.

"I can't, Bella, if Charlie catches us . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

"He won't. Charlie is a heavy sleeper." I said. Edward snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Please." I said, staring straight into his eyes.

"Bella," He groaned, looking as though he were in pain.

"Just for tonight." I pleaded, desperately.

"I'll come back when Charlie is asleep." Edward sighed, giving in. I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked in wonder after I pulled away from him.

"I don't know," I murmured, glancing back at him as I walked up the porch steps. I noticed Charlie peeking out the kitchen window.

"I'll see you later, Edward." I told him, nodding my head toward the window. Edward laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Later sweetheart." He teased, loud enough for Charlie to hear. I tried not to laugh as I unlocked the front door.

Somehow, Edward had managed to climb through my window with no damage done. I was pretty impressed.

Edward stared at me in alarm - the realization of what he just said dawning on him.

_**-0-0-0-**_

Edward came back after I sent him a text that Charlie had had fallen asleep. Somehow, Edward had managed to climb through my windown with no damage done. I was curled into Edward's side on the bed as he quietly hummed my lullaby.

"Did you fall asleep?" Edward whispered after a moment.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" He asked, tilting his head downward to look at me.

"I guess you're keeping me awake," I admitted, avoiding his eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, Bella," He murmured. I'm pretty sure I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"What if I don't want to sleep?" I wondered, looking up at his face. Edward tried not to smile.

"If you don't want to sleep, then, what do you want to do?" He asked, curiously.

"I can think of a few things...," I teased, leaning forward to press my lips to his. Edward pulled away quickly.

"You're dangerous, Bella," He muttered, shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Edward groaned, rubbing his eyes between his fingers before looking at me.

"I know you think I have some unyielding sense of self control, but that's not actually the case," He said.

"Oh," I said, feeling a little embarrassed, but had no idea why.

"You're blushing?" He asked, bewildered. I hid my face in the crook of his arm. Edward laughed quietly.

"You would laugh at me," I mumbled.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella," He chuckled.

"Then, what are you laughing at?"

"Your idiosyncrasies are highly entertaining," He said, smirking.

"You should talk," I replied, rolling my eyes as I turned away from him.

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" He asked, seeming amused as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back toward him.

"You're an over-confident buffoon. Edward's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Does that bother you?" He asked, teasingly.

"Yes," I murmured. Edward grinned, clearly still amused with me.

"But you love me anyway," He said, it sounded like a question. My eyes widened, flashing to his. Am I in love with him?

"What?" I asked, even though I very clearly head what he just said. Edward stared at me in alarm-the realization of what he just said dawning on him. He sighed shakily, pulling away from me to cover his eyes with his arm.

"Edward," I said as I tried to pull his arm away from his face. Edward sighed again before his eyes finally met mine.

"Love me, Bella," He whispered.

"Why?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"Because I love you," He said, vulnerable.

"You-you love me?" I asked, shocked. Edward's lips pursed, his eyes locked on mine.

"I don't know what to say," I muttered. Edward stared at me sadly.

"You don't have to say anything," He said, "I just want you to know that I love you." I stared at him and smiled.

"I know." A crooked grin appeared on his flawless face before his lips crashed against mine.


	14. Circumstances

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Love me, Bella." He whispered._

_"Why?" I asked, not quite understanding._

_"Because I love you." He said, vulnerable._

_"You - you love me?" I asked, shocked. Edward's lips pursed, his eyes locked on mine._

_"I don't know what to say." I muttered. Edward stared at me sadly._

_"You don't have to," He said. "I just want you to know that I love you." I stared at him and smiled._

_"I know." A crooked grin appeared on his flawless face before his lips crashed against mine._

**-0- -0- -0 Circumstances 0- -0- -0-**

**_Continued . . ._**

_"You should sleep." Edward murmured, pulling away._

_"I'm not tired." I whispered back, resting my head against his chest._

_"We never went on our date yet." Edward murmured suddenly. I looked up at him surprised._

_"I know." I said. Edward tilted his head toward me._

_"Would you still want to go on a date with me?" He wondered, curiously._

_"Of course," I replied quickly. Edward smiled slightly, intertwining our fingers against his chest._

_"Tomorrow?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly._

_"Really?" Edward nodded seriously._

_"Okay." I agreed. _

_"Good," He grinned. __"Now get some sleep." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair. I curled closer into his side before closing my eyes. _

0- -0- -0-

"You were still grounded yesterday, Bells." Charlie murmured as he walked into the kitchen. I grimaced.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." I apologized, biting my lip. Charlie shook his head in disapproval.

"You and Edward seem to be spending a lot of time together." He muttered, sitting across from me at the table.

"Oh, I guess so." I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"What about spending time with some of your other friends?" Charlie suggested.

"You mean Jacob?" I muttered sourly. Charlie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I mean all your friends, Bella." He corrected.

"Edward's leaving next Thursday, so we're spending as much time together as we can." I replied.

"The Cullen's are moving again?" He asked surprised.

"No. Edward is going to visit his mother in Chicago for a week." Charlie's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Edward's adopted."

"I know he is**. **I just didn't know his mother still lived in Chicago." Charlie admitted.

"Oh." I sighed, "Am I still grounded?" I wondered.

"I suppose I'll let you off the hook this time since Edward is leaving in a few days,"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I have a date with Edward."

"I see, well, I'd like to meet Edward, then." Charlie replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is he taking you?" He wondered after a moment.

"He wouldn't tell me**—**said it was a surprise." I shrugged; I hate surprises. Charlie grimaced at that.

"Don't stay out too late tonight." Charlie warned.

"Okay, Dad." I said rolling my eyes as I hopped off the chair to get ready.

Edward told me to dress casual, so I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a brown button-up, rolling up the sleeves. I glanced at my alarm; it was quarter to eleven, Edward would be here any minute. I hurried downstairs to find Charlie sprawled out on the couch watching another baseball game. _I really don't understand what it is with men and sports_—_I mean really._

Edward pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. I quickly grabbed a sweat jacket before rushing to the front door.

"Slow down, Bells." Charlie muttered from behind me. Oh, I forgot Charlie insisted on meeting Edward before we went on our date.

'Chief Swan." Edward murmured, holding his hand out to Charlie as we reached him. Edward was wearing a grey short sleeved button-up, but left it unbuttoned exposing a white V-neck T-shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue faded jeans. I noticed his hair was a little more out grown than he usually kept it. Sometimes I wish I knew what he saw when he looked at me because with his looks and his charm he could have anyone he wanted, and I paled by far in comparison to what he could have.

"Edward," Charlie greeted shaking Edward's hand.

"Call me Charlie." He added.

"You take care of my girl, Edward." Edward smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be safe with me, sir. You have my word." Edward promised, throwing a wink at me. I rolled my eyes at his antics, trying not to laugh as Charlie nodded approvingly before turning back into the house.

"Smooth, Edward, real smooth." I teased as he opened the passenger door for me. Edward grinned wickedly as he hurried around to the other side of his Volvo.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" I wondered as Edward put the car in gear.

"It's a surprise." He answered raising his eyebrows at my failed attempt to trick it out of him.

"I'm not good with surprises." I muttered.

"I know." Edward chuckled trying not to smile as he gently took my hand in his. We sat in a comfortable silence through the long drive to where ever Edward planned on taking me.

"How much further?" I asked for the second time feeling a little antsy. Edward chuckled, squeezing my hand in his.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, Bella." He said glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I sighed turning to look out the window. Edward finally pulled over, removing his key from the ignition.

"Ready?" He grinned excitedly. I nodded, unbuckling my seat-belt. Edward hurried around to my side to open the door for me before trapping me between his arms and the car. He Held my face in his hands as he placed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"One moment." He murmured before pulling away and popping the trunk open. I waited as Edward rummaged around in the trunk of his Volvo for a minute before pulling out what looked like a picnic basket.

"Are we having a picnic?" I asked, bewildered. I glanced around us to notice we were surrounded by forests.

"We're having a picnic in the forest?" I asked incredulously. A huge smile appeared on his flawless face as he stepped toward me.

"You're going to love it**, **trust me." He grinned, walking past me. I followed after him as much as I hated the idea of having to walk, but exercise never hurt anyone, right? We hiked for what seems like hours, but we actually only hiked for about an hour and a half before Edward pointed out a pool of light filtering through the trees just ahead. I came to a stop as we reached a small meadow; the suns strong rays pointed directly at the meadow.

"This is amazing," I said as I looked around the open meadow at all the trees surrounding it, some flowers were growing in the green grass and the air refreshing.

"You've been here before." I guessed, turning to face Edward. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"I come here to think." He said honestly.

"How often?" I wondered. Edward set down the picnic basket before his eyes met mine again.

"Hmm," He hummed. "Usually once a week." He answered taking both of my hands in his.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." I replied. Edward grinned as he knelt down to open the picnic basket.

"What would you like**—**we have turkey sandwiches, some fruit**—**" He trailed off, chuckling at something he found amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. Edward shook his head, trying not to smile.

"Nothing of consequence." He answered, his eyes glowing.

'I don't believe you." I retorted, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I figured you wouldn't."

"Jerk." I muttered, nudging him with my shoulder. The look in his eyes wreaked havoc on my suddenly racing heart.

"Silly girl," He chuckled brushing my windblown hair out of my eyes. Edward maneuvered us around so that I was in his lap with my back against his chest. I felt his nimble fingers gently brushing aside my hair exposing the side of my neck. I gasped when his lips touched the skin just beneath my ear.

"Breathe, Bella." He chuckled. His warm breath hitting my neck causing goose bumps to break out on my skin as his lips continued their trail down my neck, pressing one last lingering kiss to the crook of my neck.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I guessed after he pulled away.

"More than you know." He teased leaning forward to kiss me. I laughed when his face connected with the palm of my hand, and not my lips. Edward stared at me looking shocked. He had his fun, but now it is my turn.

"I don't know whether I should be offended or amused right now." He muttered, narrowing his eyes at me speculatively.

"Sorry, reflex." I shrugged, not sorry in the least. Edward pursed his lips tilting his head at me.

"Hmm, sounds like we have a bit of a problem, then." He responded, challenging me.

"What should we do about that?" I wondered, gesturing between us.

"Well, maybe, we should just**-**" He trailed off, holding my face in his hands and covering my lips with his.

"Try that again." He finished as we both pulled away simultaneously.

"Better?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"You know, I couldn't really tell." I admitted. Edward raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I can do better." He replied eagerly closing the small distance between us again. Edward arranged us so that I was laying on my back against the blanket as he hovered over me. Edward used his forearms to hold up some of his weight, and his lips never leaving mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck holding him to me as my other hand ran down his back. Edward shuttered above me as he pulled his lips away from mine his breathing ragged. I could feel our hearts pounding as Edward rested his head just above my chest.

"This isn't getting any easier." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" He lifted his head to look at me.

"Being with you like this. It doesn't make it any easier with you being so willing to be with me in that way." He admitted with a resigned sigh.

"It's not easy for me either you know**—**with you being so willing." I teased trying not to laugh at his stunned expression.

"Well, at least the feeling is mutual." He muttered. Our eyes locked as my fingers brushed away the hair falling in his eyes.

"I think someone is in need of a haircut." I teased running my fingers through his hair, and brushing it back away from his eyes again.

"You like my hair like this." He deflected with a grin.

"Of course I do." I shrugged indifferently.

"But," He drawled, chuckling as he poked my sides. I giggled trying to squirm away from him, but my attempt was futile.

"No buts here, Edward." I held my hands up in surrender.

"If I get my hair cut will that make you happy?" He asked half jokingly-half serious.

"Ecstatic." I replied, smiling happily. Edward smiled bemused with me.

"You," He murmured planting kisses down my jaw. "Bella Swan," He continued, "Will be the death of me." He breathed as his lips reversed their trail back up the line of my jaw before meeting my lips.

"Oh, how will I ever go on?" I feigned as Edward pulled away, and throwing the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Tease." He muttered as he pushed himself off of me.

"But you love me anyway." I repeated, using his words from last night. Edward looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Always." He smiled oh-so sweetly.

"Now who's the tease?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. Edward rolled his eyes and brought his face to mine.

"You started it." He accused planting his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"Leaving you isn't going to be easy." He whispered as he pulled away with sadness in his eyes.

"You're only leaving for a week." I said trying to shrug it off as I wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I know, but it's going to be strange when I go. I'm so used to seeing your face every day." He murmured, caressing my jaw with his long fingers.

"My face will be easy to forget." I mumbled, looking away from him. Edward snorted.

"You're beautiful, Bella." He disagreed. I grimaced, looking away towards the trees. I felt Edward's fingers against my jaw, forcing me to look at him again.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said, utterly sincere. I believed him as much as it was hard to believe some of his overly romantic comments.

We ate our lunch cracking jokes at each other every chance we got. Edward stole kisses every couple of minutes; giving himself a reason to be as close to me as possible, even though he didn't need reason. Later, we were lying on our backs side by side watching the sunset.

"What do you want to do after graduation?" Edward asked suddenly as he turned on his side to face me. I thought about that for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it," I answered truthfully. Edward pursed his lips hiding his knowing smirk.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't decided yet. I kind of want to be a musician, but the lifestyle is too unreliable. If that doesn't work out my alternative is to become a doctor." He shrugged.

"Like Carlisle?" I guessed. Edward smiled, nodding. Suddenly, his expression became serious.

"If I asked you to come with me to the airport to say goodbye would you?" He asked.

"Do you want me to be there?" I asked, second guessing myself. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He replied, shaking his head at me.

"Okay." Edward smiled.

"Good." He said pressing his lips to my forehead.

We laid there under the stars in Edward's meadow until the sun went down, and when the sun went down Edward packed our things and led us back to the Volvo. Edward walked toward me after putting everything in the trunk, stopping only an arm's length away from me.

"I'm running out of time," He frowned pulling me into his arms. My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"With you." He finished, shrugging.

"We still have time." Edward scoffed looking off in the distance.

"Not enough of it." He murmured.

"It's not going to get any better if we both just keep dreading the day you're going to leave." I muttered. That caught his attention.

"You're right." He agreed.

"Maybe we should just go about the next few days as though you aren't leaving on Thursday." I suggested. Edward sighed, holding my hands in his.

"We can try." He conceded wrapping his arms around me. Edward didn't let me go for a long moment before pressing his lips to my hair as he pulled away.

"I'm going to make this work. I promise." He whispered his eyes never leaving mine.

After that night, the week passed much faster than either Edward or I would have liked. School was always a drag, but gave Edward and I some time together even if we weren't able to be alone. Edward drove me to and from school every day, we sat together during lunch, although we sat with Alice and Jasper, and Ben and Angela on Monday, but on Tuesday and Wednesday we sat alone. Like lovesick fools we wrote notes to each other during Biology, and sat as close to each other as possible without looking as though I was sitting in Edward's lap.

Wednesday night was Edward's last night in Forks, and neither of us wanted to be alone that night, so Alice came over on Tuesday without Edward to convince Charlie to let me stay with her family tomorrow night. It would make things much easier for Carlisle and Esme if they didn't have to come pick me up at four o' clock in the morning on Thursday, before driving Edward to the airport, especially since Edward wanted me to be there to say goodbye before he left. Alice's convincing was not enough for Charlie, but she did manage to at least get Charlie to talk to Esme and Carlisle about it, and finally after some convincing on their part; he caved.

Under strict orders from Charlie, Carlisle and Esme could not let me sleep in Edward's room. Judging from Charlie's strict rules; I'm assuming that Charlie believes I did sleep in Edward's room the last time I was here as much as I told him otherwise; he didn't believe me.

We were shocked when Esme peaked through the door of Edward's room and told us, "Here's the deal you two, Bella can sleep in your room tonight, Edward as long as Carlisle and I do not know about it. Understood?" She asked, a stern tone in her voice. Edward and I quickly agreed after exchanging a few confused glances.

"She wasn't kidding was she?" Edward asked after we heard a door closing down the hall.

"The world may never know." I said mocking that clichéd tootsie pop commercial. Edward chuckled rolling his eyes as he settled beside me on the bed.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered curling me into his side just as I dozed off.

0- -0- -0- -0

I sat curled under Edward's arm waiting for his flight to be called. Edward hadn't left my side for one minute after he drove me to his house last night. Even while we ate breakfast this morning he sat so close to me our thighs were touching, and every few minutes he would take my hand in his to press a kiss to the back of my hand. Sometimes he would simply run his fingers through my hair, but never strayed too far away from me.

Edward held my hand in his as whispered sweet words in my ear.

"You're driving me crazy." I muttered, looking up at his face and meeting those green eyes. Edward smiled innocently leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"I'm never leaving your side again when all this is done with." He murmured quietly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said. Edward laughed, frustrated.

"It's not a promise**—**it's the truth." Edward replied seriously.

"Edward**-**" I muttered, about to protest his words, but Edward quickly shushed me.

"Don't, Bella." He warned, glaring at me. I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"You don't know that for sure. You may not think so now**, **but things change." I said, hoping that some sense of rationality got through to him. Edward sighed, resigned.

"My feelings for you aren't going to change, Bella, and nothing is going to change that," Edward told me his eyes boring into mine. I pursed my lips, skeptical.

"I will always love you, Bella**, **no matter what." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"You say that now." I mumbled shaking my head as I looked away from him.

"Why won't you believe me? One week isn't going to change anything." Edward murmured after a long moment. I sighed as I turned to look at him.

"I want to believe you, Edward, and I do believe you. I just don't want to have some false sense of hope that you'll come back still wanting to be with me." I answered, brutally honest. Edward stared at me with grief stricken eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do, Bella." He demanded, intently.

"Just come back." I told him. Edward stared at me with sad eyes.

"I will." He said, determinedly. I nodded, curling into his side again.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said softly, "Only for a little while." He added pulling me closer into his side. They called Edward's flight only minutes later, and I watched as Edward said his good-bye's to his family.

"We'll just be right over here, Bella." Esme pointed toward the Starbucks coffee. I nodded quickly. Esme smiled sadly as Carlisle reached for her hand and turned away. I stared at Edward's back, waiting for him to turn around and look at me. He sighed heavily before finally turning to look at me. A sad smile appeared on his face as he slowly walked towards me.

"I guess this is goodbye**, **for now." I murmured as he reached me, taking my hands in his. Edward didn't respond, wrapping his arms securely around my waist before his lips were suddenly on mine. This kiss was different than all the other kisses we've shared. There was an urgency in the way Edward's lips moved against mine that wasn't there before. It almost felt as though he was afraid that he would never see me again, and that terrified me.

"For now." Edward repeated, pulling his lips away from mine and slowly backing away from me. There was a distance between us now; a few minutes ago that distance would not be there, we were like magnets, but now that magnet was broken;forcing us apart.

"Edward," I called, suddenly realizing there was something I needed him to know before he boards that plane. Edward paused, staring at me in confusion.

"I**—**I love you." I sighed, my fingers trembling at my sides. Seconds later, Edward was standing in front of me; my face in his hands and his mouth suddenly on mine. I crinkled his shirt between my fingers, my other hand tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. Edward whispered my name under his breath as he took my hands in his and putting that unwanted space between us again.

"Goodbye, Bella." He breathed, pressing his lips to my forehead one last time before turning away. I watched as he presented his boarding pass to the woman standing by the boarding entrance. Edward paused as he stepped forward, his head turned slightly as if he was about to look back at me. Suddenly he turned and looked straight at me.

_I love you. _He mouthed. Edward stood there just looking at me for a long moment, almost as though he was trying to memorize my face one last time before, suddenly, he turned to board the plane. Alice appeared in front of me with a sad smiled.

"You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I squeezed Bella & Edward's date into this chapter to give you all some more time with them before he left.

BTW (That means by the way): The last two chapters are feeling very lonely because they didn't get any reviews, but were hoping that, maybe, this chapter will get a response . . .


	15. Skinny Love

**Skinny Love**

Two months later . . .

Late February . ._ ._

It's Twilight—the ending of today, and the beginning of tomorrow, but tomorrow isn't coming fast enough. I've lost count of how many nights I've spent lying in bed staring up at the white ceiling of my bedroom. Every night I could hear the slow ticking of the wall clock in the hallway, and the drip of the leaky faucet in the bathroom.

_Plop . . ._

_Plop . . ._

_Plop . . ._

-0- -0- -0

I can't stand time anymore, and I want to stab whoever the hell created the word "time". Time itself is a waste of time in my opinion; time is just counting down every breath you take until your last. Time flies when you're having fun, but drags when things are shitty, so in the end time is meaningless if I'm just going to die anyway. Somehow time keeps going, even though it seems impossible sometimes . . .

Everything is still the same, or at least that's what it seems like. I felt like a jigsaw puzzle missing its last piece. I felt like something was missing, almost as though there is a hole in the world, or earth has tilted off its axis.

The first week after Edward left was bearable, until he stopped calling. Every day for about a week and a half I waited, and waited for a call, but it never came. I stopped hoping to see his Volvo parked in the school parking lot because it was never there. I tried talking to Alice, but every time I tried she avoided my questions about Edward, or she would purposely change the subject.

I hated seeing the pity in Carlisle and Esme's eyes every time I spoke to them, but they never mentioned anything about Edward, at least, not while I was around. As weeks passed I spent less and less time around the Cullen's, and started spending a lot of time with Angela and Ben, but even that didn't last long.

-0- -0- -0

"Bells, I know things have been kind of hard for you ever since—" Charlie said trailing off at the mention of Edward.

"Well, you know, but all of this moping around has got to stop. I feel like you've become a ghost or something, and I just want you to know that if things don't change I'm considering shipping you off to Switzerland." Charlie frowned at the thought.

"I take that back, your mother wouldn't be very thrilled if I shipped you off to Switzerland, but I will send you back to live with Renee. You have to move on, Bells."

"I know, Dad, and I'm working on it. I just need some time or something." I sighed.

"Bells, it's been almost three months now. You have your whole life ahead of you to worry about." Charlie said, staring at me pointedly.

"I get it, really, and I'll work on it." I replied honestly.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Charlie nodded approvingly.

"Bells?" Charlie murmured, looking out the kitchen window.

"Why is Alice Cullen standing in our driveway?" He asked, looking back at me.

"What?" I asked, shooting up from the table to look out window.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I noticed Alice and Rosalie beckoning for me to come out.

"Bella, get your ass out here now!" Rosalie yelled.

"Uhm," I muttered.

"Go, get out of here." Charlie said nodding toward Alice and Rose.

"Really?"

"Go, Bella. Do something, have some fun, or something before I ground you." He said, shooing me away. I chortled, shaking my head slightly.

"I'll see you later, then." I said, glancing back at Charlie as I headed toward the front door.

"Tell Alice to let Carlisle and Esme know that they can keep for you the night." Charlie called.

"Okay." I laughed heading out the door.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to answer your phone?" Alice accused, staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"I hardly ever use my phone anymore, actually I've been thinking about selling it on eBay." I shrugged. Alice raised her eyebrows at me speculatively.

"Have you lost your mind?" She questioned appallingly.

"Maybe I have, but at least it was unintentional." I sneered. Alice stared at me sympathetically.

"Can we just not talk about Edward right now?" I muttered.

"That would be fantastic because if I hear the name Edward one more time I will seriously flip my shit." Rose cut in. I laughed; I actually laughed for the first time in ages, and it felt good.

"Good, now that we have that settled let's go shopping!" Alice clapped, excitedly.

"Shopping?" I repeated.

"Yes, we are going shopping, Bella, and I will drag you into every store if I have to." Alice threatened.

"I hate shopping, and I don't need new clothes."

"Have you seen you lately, Bella?" Rose scoffed, looking horrified.

"I have and I don't see anything." I shrugged, evasively.

"Did I not make myself clear, Swan? You look like hell." She said simply.

"Thanks Rose." I snorted.

"Anytime."

"Bella, we're taking you shopping, and that is the end of it. Now, both of you get in the car so we can go." Alice barked. Rose and I stared at each other wide eyed for a moment before hurrying into Alice's yellow Porsche.

We spent almost five hours shopping for clothes, and I was in hell the entire time. I have never bought so many clothes in my life; I never spent more than hour buying clothes, and this was pure torture.I had bags full of clothing, and Alice picked out most of it. I bought a rails Dillon jacket, a few V-neck T-shirts, a pair of converse sneakers, several pairs of skinny jeans, and a Balenciaga Quilted Motorcycle jacket that I picked out myself, but everything else was hand-picked by Alice and Rose.

I wasn't even allowed to buy my own clothes because Alice insisted that she was going to buy everything for me, of course, Alice being Alice she did. After spending five hours shopping and walking from store to store my legs felt like wooden sticks, and my back was aching in pain by the time we reached Alice's car.

"We're taking you out to eat, Bella." Alice told me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why**—**you already bought me a ton of clothes, Alice." I reminded her.

"Because you need some lessons, and we're going to teach you."

"Teach me what, exactly?" I wondered, suspiciously.

"How to be an attractive young woman." She said throwing a wink at me through the rear view mirror.

"I hate my horrible life." And I thought I was already in hell, but I was wrong.

Over the next three weeks, I was peeled layer by layer with no hope of return. I had become their subject: a doll they used to experiment on. It was a trial and error process as Rosalie once put it. While Alice taught me how to be a respectful, prim and proper woman, Rose was turning me into a bitch with a bad attitude; effectively raising my self-confidence through the roof. Suddenly, this idea of turning me into an attractive young woman didn't seem so bad anymore, and I couldn't help but notice the drastic change.

Rose and I started a weekly routine of working out at the gym. At first, I refused the idea because I never saw myself as the type of girl who exercised regularly, until now that is. After Rose repeatedly insisted that I was too skinny, and needed to tone out my body. I remember laughing hysterically when she said that, and I'm laughing even now just thinking about it.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and pulled my shirt up to look at my toned stomach. I tried not to smirk in satisfaction when I saw that I was getting abs. My arms filled out more with muscle rather than skin and bone. I was enjoying this so-called transformation a little too much.

-0- -0- -0

"Long time no see, Swan." A husky voice called from behind me. I twirled around to see Jacob Black grinning at me flashing his ultra-white teeth.

"It's been a while." I murmured turning away with my hands in my pockets as I continued my path down La Push beach.

"What's up with you?" He asked, looking puzzled. I quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You seem . . . different." He decided after a short moment.

"I've changed since the last time I saw you." I shrugged. Jacob snorted, chuckling.

"Because of that boyfriend of yours, or was it your idea?" He joked, bitterly. I stopped abruptly, spinning around to face him.

"You need to put a cork in that verbal filter of yours, buddy." I warn, glaring at him. Jacob's eyes were as wide as saucers staring at me in utter shock.

"Damn, Bella." He whistled, looking intrigued. I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled.

"Well, I do now." I responded.

"So, this has nothing to do with your boyfriend?" He wondered, overly curious.

"No, we broke up a while ago." I couldn't say his name yet, even though I felt like I was letting go of him more and more each day.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said, sympathetically.

"Don't be. It's in the past." I shrugged, kicking at the sand.

"He's an idiot if he let you slip through his fingers." I chuckled, meeting his brown eyes.

"I don't think it was intentional." I muttered clenching my fists in my pockets in irritation. I was feeling hope.

"Maybe, but he left you, didn't he?" Jake retorted raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"I'm not going to try and make excuses for him anymore, so I suppose you're right, Jacob Black." I said, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you don't have to, obviously." He reassured.

"It's kind of a long story." I didn't know if I was ready to talk about it, or if I even wanted to just yet.

"I've got time." He smiled sincerely. I sighed pursing my lips, contemplatively.

"I don't know where to begin." I admitted.

"All stories start at the beginning, so start there." He suggested.

"Well, it all started when I met Carlisle**-**" I began, starting from the beginning.

I told him the story of how Edward and I met, Edward's absurd fascination with me from the get-go, and our strange need to be together. Jake walked beside me, silently listening to my story, and seemed to be hanging on to every detail as though he really wanted to know, and cared about what I was feeling. I laughed when I told him about Alice and Rose's plans to give me a new image as an attractive young woman.

"He left you to the graves didn't he?' Jake murmured shaking his head in disgust. I snorted bitterly.

"Everything he ever told me was a lie. I just don't know why he tried so hard to convince me that he loved me if he was planning to leave me." I felt like it was all ready to start pouring out of me at any moment.

"Don't dwell on it, Bella, you'll never be able to move on." It was the brutal truth I knew I needed to hear, but at the same time wasn't quite ready to hear it.

"I'm a work in progress." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope he has the balls to come back here and ask you to take him back.' Jake said coldly.

"Why?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Because I'll have even more of a reason to kick his ass," He retorted.

"Shit just got real." Jake announced with a loud laugh. I laughed with him at the irony of it all. Rose was right**—**life's a bitch.

"So, when did you start hanging out with Rosalie Hale?" He asked after a moment.

"I have no idea. It just kind of happened, I guess." I muttered.

"You being friends with Rosalie Hale is a bit terrifying." He admitted with a disturbed expression on his face.

"I wouldn't say we're friends, Jacob." I laughed.

"Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I think you will be."

"I don't know." We slowed our walk to look out at the ocean. The straight line between the ocean and the grey clouds made it look like the ocean was endless, but I wasn't a little girl anymore and knew that miles and miles away the ocean would end when it met land**—**I just couldn't see it.

That night I found myself lying in bed staring out the window watching the rain crash into the glass. The lightening flashed lighting up my room for a split second. My arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as though I was going to fall apart trying to hold on to every detail and every word because I can't survive without it. The hope was bubbling up inside of me like a cancer, and I couldn't stop it.

If he was lost to me forever, then I had nothing left; as if my life depended on him coming back to save me from myself. I couldn't let myself believe that though because I would never be able to get back on my feet again, and all hope would be lost.

I still felt as though I was missing a piece of myself; a piece that I couldn't live without, but how could I gets it back when he took it with him?

-0-0-0-

I could hear the shushed whispers of everyone around in me in English class. I had the odd feeling that they were all talking about me. I clenched my fists in the pockets of my dark grey hoodie trying to block them all out, but I still caught bits and pieces of their conversations.

"I heard Edward dumped Bella because he knocked her up." Mike Newton muttered to Tyler Crowley. I pursed my lips trying to convince myself punching him in the face was just a waste of my time.

"No, you're so wrong. Edward was sneaking around with Tanya behind Bella's back the whole time they were dating." Lauren Mallory snapped.

"Everyone is so full of shit. He clearly loved her." Eric barked.

"How do you know?" Mike shouted skeptically.

"How could you not know, dude? It was written all over his face every time he saw her." Eric laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes met mine from across the room. He smiled and threw a wink at me. I snorted and smiled back appreciating his sincerity.

"I thought he went to Chicago to be with an old girlfriend he met there." Sarah said quietly. I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands to stop the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Enough with the chatter. Let's get started, shall we?" Mr. Warner bellowed. I heard his loud footsteps crossing the room to his desk.

"Can someone tell me where we left off on Friday?" He questioned, I held my breath as I heard his footsteps coming towards where I was sitting. _Please don't say anything . . . please._

"Isabella?" He murmured quietly. I lifted my head to look at him. I knew my eyes were red with tears, but there was no hiding it now.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to be sincere. I shook my head rubbing my eyes with my sleeves.

"I can't . . ." I trailed off, unable to speak as I shot up from my seat and rushed out the door. I pulled up my hood as I reached the parking lot when I noticed it was still raining.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called. I jumped, startled as I looked up to see Jake standing beside a dirt-bike several feet away.

"Jake?" I called as I ran towards him. His strong arms caught me quickly pulling me in close to his chest.

"What the hell, Bella? Why are you crying?" He demanded, staring at me through narrowed eyes. I shook my head quickly resting my head against his shoulder. Jake sighed, irritated as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked after a short moment.

"No." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"They were talking about him weren't they?" He guessed. I sobbed clenching his black leather jacket between my fingers.

"Ssh, Bella, it's okay. Just relax." He soothed running his hands down my back comfortingly.

"Who was it? Tell me. I'll kill them." He growled, pulling away to look in my eyes.

"Jake, don't." I muttered trying to push him backwards.

"People are so heartless." He sighed pulling me back into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered suddenly.

"I came to rescue you." He grinned, tossing me a helmet.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed as he climbed onto the bike and revving the engine.

"Hop on."

"Are you serious?"

"Just get on the bike, Bella, and hold on tight." He smirked wickedly. I shook my head in disbelief as I put on the helmet and hopped on the bike, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ready?" He yelled.

"I think so." I muttered, terrified.

"Here we go!" He shouted excitedly as we took off racing through the parking lot before he took a sharp turn onto the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we had been sashaying through traffic for about ten minutes.

"Have you ever gone cliff diving?" Jake wondered.

"Cliff diving?" I repeated. Jake nodded quickly with a grin.

"Think you could do it?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. I never had a problem with heights, until now. Jumping off the swing set at eight years old is one thing, but jumping off a cliff?

"Why the hell not?" I shrugged forcing myself to put on a brave face.

"You'll love it. Trust me." My fingers clenched around his leather jacket. Edward had said the same thing once. It felt like it's been years, but that was only a couple months ago.

"You ready for this?" Jake asked as the bike jolted to a stop on the side of the road.

"Let's do this." He smirked nodding in approval as he pulled off his helmet.

"It's a long way up before we reach the top." He said pointing to the cliff we would be diving off of.

"Lead the way." I said, gesturing ahead of me. Jake chuckled.

"Okay then." We had to stop and take a few breaks as we climbed up the cliff. I couldn't keep up with Jacob, he made it seem effortless, and as thought we were just walking on flat land.

"What's it like?" I wondered. I was pretty sure we were about half way to the top by this point. Jake's eyes furrowed questioningly.

"Jumping off a cliff," I stated, sarcastically. He snorted.

"It's a total rush, Bella. You don't come up from the water the same person you were before you jumped." I thought over his words carefully.

"What do you mean?" He pursed his lips as he thought of how to explain.

"It's like the first time you ride a bike without training wheels, but much more thrilling. The first time you jump is scary as hell . . ." He trailed off for a moment, lost in thought.

"I remember my first jump, I almost chickened out, but I did it, and I've done it so many times since then that I do it for sport now,"

"We made it." Jake grinned at me.

"We're at the top already?" He nodded.

"Look Bella." He said, pointing out in front of us. My mouth fell at the site; all I could see was the grey clouds and other cliffs surrounding the beach.

"How high up are we?" I wondered, slowly looking below us. The ocean was almost flat from this height. I could see a couple black specs on the beach.

"Probably close to forty feet off the ground." He shrugged.

"I can't do this." I muttered, shaking my head in panic.

"Relax, Bella. You're fine, you haven't even jumped yet." Jake laughed, pulling off his white T-shirt, tossing it to the ground.

"Maybe I should just meet you at the bottom." I mumbled. My heart was pounding in my chest just at the thought of jumping off.

"It would take you hours to get reach the bottom." He informed me, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"That's fine with me as long as I don't get killed on the way down." I retorted.

"This may be your only chance to do something you've never done before, Bella," Jake called from behind me.

"You have nothing to lose." I closed my eyes trying to control my labored breathing before turning around back toward him.

"Tell me what I have to do." Jake had a point, and I was going to do this. Life required taking risk, and doing things that you never saw yourself doing.

"Just jump, Bella, and don't look down." He chuckled as I looked down.

"We'll jump together, on the count of three. Ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"One!" Edward's face flashed in my mind.

"Two!" Edward's voice whispering to me that he loved me.

"Three!" I still love you, Edward, even though you broke my heart.

And then, I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have a little surprise for you guys in chapter 16!

**A/N:** Chapter 16 is already in the works!

**A/N: **Don't ditch this story just yet if you are a die hard team Edward fan! I know you're out there, so stick with me . . . **AND DON'T PANIC!**


	16. Rescue Me

**What is this so called "surprise" I was talking about in the last chapter you ask? **

**Well . . . **

** I thought giving you guys a glimpse into Edward's mind after he left would be a nice surprise. **

**This is my first EVER EPOV for Crazy Minds & Silly Stupid Love, so **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I do NOT own Twilight, I'm just borrowing it! But everything else is ALL mine! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue Me<strong>

Getting on that plane was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I knew I would regret it as soon as we took off, but it was too late to go back and change it. The expression on Bella's face just before I boarded the plane was excruciating. What does she think of me now? Would she hate me if I showed up on her doorstep and begged her to take me back? I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do if leaving her meant that I would end up losing her.

Have I already lost her? Would she give me another chance when I return—when I beg her to take me back—I just didn't know. I sighed as I stood up looking at my mother's peaceful expression.

_"If she really loves you, Edward, she'll have to take you back,"_ she told me this morning while I was feeding her breakfast. I hope she was right; I don't know what would happen if she wasn't._ "I hope you're right, Mom,"_ I had told her. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked out of the hospital searching the parking garage for my rental car. I wonder what she is doing right at this very moment. Was she thinking of me? Does she miss me just as much as I miss her? I didn't know, but I do know that I could be with her right now, holding her in my arms, and whispering in her ear that I love her.

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the steering wheel._ Calm the fuck down, Edward! _I told myself as I took deep breaths. I scrolled through the list of names in my contacts until I found Bella's name, and sighed as I pressed the call button after blocking my number. The other line rang, once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" A quiet voice answered. My breath caught in my chest at the sound of her voice.

"Hello, who is this?" She demanded when I didn't respond. I tried not to laugh at her growing irritation. She was so damn adorable when she got angry.

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

"I'm hanging up now. Goodbye." The line went dead.

"I miss you...so fucking much." I whispered to no one but myself.

-0-0-0-

My mother had sold our house after she had gotten sick to help pay for the medical bills. She was basically living in the hospital at that point. Once she realized she could no longer take care of me, I was taken to live in, well, basically an orphanage but nobody called it that anymore. The circumstances of the situation were complicated.

I had no other family to go to and nowhere else to go, but my mother was still my legal guardian and those rights were never taken from her even after Carlisle adopted me. It was an open adoption, Carlisle, and Elizabeth—my mother—agreed that I could visit her whenever I had liked. Of course, if by some miracle her condition stabilized and she could go on living her life as she normally would; I would still live with Carlisle and Esme as though they were my parents.

The hardest thing for me is knowing that she didn't have much longer. Her doctor, Dr. J. Jenks, had asked if we could step out of the room and speak privately. I knew he put much thought into how to go about telling me that he didn't know how much longer she had to live. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as everything around me blurred, and my legs went numb.

I don't know what I would have done if Carlisle hadn't been there in that very moment. Carlisle assured me that that they had done everything they could, and more. I couldn't comprehend what he had said next, and all I heard was that it was just her time before everything had gone black.

When I woke up a short time later, all I could think about was Bella, and it was in that moment when I realized I truly needed her in my life. I can't help but think that she should have been here—I should have asked her to be here—just to have her at my side if I needed her to be there for me. I needed her now more than ever.

I realize now that this is where I needed to be. Staying in Forks was never an option, but asking Bella to come to Chicago with me, so I could be with my mother—it would have been a lot to ask of her—but if I had thought of taking Bella with me; I would have selfishly asked her to come.

All of which led me to making a failed attempt to call her. I was speechless when I had heard her voice on the phone just several minutes ago. It has been too long since the last time I heard her voice that day in the airport, so many weeks ago.

I thought it would get easier the longer I was away from her, but I have never been more wrong in my entire life, and I was foolish to believe that being away from her would get easier with time. It was only getting worse with every minute of every day I spent not standing at her side, not being able to see her face, and not being able to hold her in my arms. To put it bluntly, it was becoming quite unbearable.

So many times I tried telling myself to let her go—to let her move on with her life—instead of just sitting around waiting for me to come back because, I honestly didn't know if I was going to go back to Forks. After spending that first week in the hospital with my mother every day until visiting hours were over; I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave, and I didn't know when I would be able to leave.

I met a girl at the hospital today—she was pretty enough—blue eyes, blonde hair, cute smile. Our conversation flowed almost effortlessly, and I found myself wondering if I could ever be with someone else. I knew I could make it work if I really tried, but could I be with someone else and not think of Bella? Could I be with someone else and pretend that it's not Bella I'm holding in my arms, or Bella's lips that are pressed against mine?

_"I'm going to give you my phone number and you can call me, even if it's at three in the morning, or if you just need someone to talk to, I'll answer." She smiled, jotting down her number on a scrap piece of paper. I pursed my lips trying to hide a frown because I already knew that she would never get that phone call. _

_"I don't want to be rude, but you aren't going to be getting any phone calls from me." I was trying to be sincere and honest with her because I don't think I could live with myself if I broke another girl's hearts. She smiled rolling her eyes as if that didn't bother her in the least. _

_"You have a girlfriend back home waiting for you, don't you?" She guessed, sounding a little hurt. _

_"I'm sorry." I replied. And I meant it, as hard as it is to believe, I really was sorry, and not just because I was turning this girl down before I even gave her the chance; I was sorry because I had broken Bella's heart when I left. _

_"Do you love her?" She frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Don't answer that. It's really none of my business." _

_I smiled, assuring her that it was okay. "Yes, I love her. I never knew I was capable of loving someone as much as I love her." It was the cold, hard truth. I lost the girl I love the moment I left town and had no one to blame but myself. _

_"She's a lucky girl to have the key to your heart." She said softly. _

_I scoffed, shaking my head. "I was lucky to have the key to her heart, but I threw it away when I came here."_

_"So, what are you still doing here?" She asked, as if she couldn't think of one damn good reason why I wasn't on a plane back to Forks already._

_"My mom is dying." I admitted, grimacing at the wretched timing of it all. _

_"Oh my god! I am so sorry." I didn't want to see her sympathy, and I hate the fact that my mom is dying makes leaving Bella seem like it was okay, but it wasn't okay. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I murmured, pushing myself away from the small table, the doorbell chiming as I rushed out of the café doors. I realized I never asked her what her name was._

No, I couldn't see myself being with somebody else. From the moment Bella had walked into my life the only person who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with was Bella. The moment I realized I was in love with her life as I knew it had ended because I would never love someone else. I was always going to love this girl and I would spend an eternity trying to win her heart if I had to.

I tossed my keys onto the kitchen counter and fell onto the sofa in the other room, covering my eyes with my arm. How could one girl bring me to my knees in such a short period of time? Every thought I have is consumed by Bella, endlessly Bella. She had ruined me, forever.

-0-0-0-

"You haven't been sleeping very well." Elizabeth accused as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine." I assured as I sat beside her on the small hospital bed. She sighed, shaking her head at me disapprovingly.

"I should never have let Carlisle convince me to let you fly out here to see me."

"Why not?" I demanded in irritation.

"I'm not the one that needs you, dear." She replied, her eyebrows raised at my tone.

"Yes, you do." I said quietly as I took her hand in mine. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I think Bella needs you more than I do, and you need her more than you need your dear old mom."

I chuckled and replied, "I want to be here for you."

"Maybe, but not as much as you want to be with your girl."

"I can't leave you here again." I whispered.

"Yes, you can. I am still your mother, Edward, and I want you to go home. I'm okay here—I'll always be okay." She promised.

"That's not enough."

"Go home, Edward." She insisted.

"Not yet."

"You definitely get your stubbornness from your father." She laughed looking at me as though I was still her little boy. I chuckled with her, even though I wasn't her little boy anymore. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I leaned back and pulled it out of my pocket glancing at the caller ID.

Alice.

"I should take this," I murmured rushing out of the room before she had a chance to protest.

"Hey, Al." I answered, warily.

"How is your mom doing?" She asked, curiously.

"She seems fine, but things aren't getting any better."

"Is she still refusing treatments?"

"Yeah," I said as I leaned back against the wall.

"How are you doing?" I ran my hand through my hair, not sure if I could be honest with her.

"I'm handling it." I grimaced. We were silent for a long moment.

"So, Jasper is taking me to prom." She announced, suddenly. I held the phone away from my ear as she squealed excitedly.

"Prom?" I repeated.

No...

"Uh-huh! This Saturday. I can't wait! I already have a dress picked out and everything." She cried as my legs went limp, and I slid back against the wall onto the hard tile floor leaning over as though I was about to be sick.

"Is—is Bella going?" I pursed my lips, staring blankly at the white floor tiles as I waited for her answer.

"Yes..." Alice drawled, hesitatingly.

"Does she have a date?" I asked, reluctantly. It would kill me if she had a date to prom but I had to know. I gritted my teeth as I imagined her dancing with some guy, his arms wrapped around her, and holding her close.

"Yes, but they are only going as friends—at least that's what she told me. "

"I should be the one taking her to prom." I sighed.

"Maybe, but you aren't here to do that, Edward." She reminded me.

"I know." I retorted bitterly.

"Oh! Rose is here! I'll talk to you later, brother. Love ya!" Alice beamed before the line went dead.

"Thanks, Al." I should be the one taking Bella to prom—I'm supposed to be the one to ask her to dance with me—I should be the one she wraps her arms around, but it was going to be somebody else who would be dancing with her Saturday night.

I briefly considered the option that I could leave and go back to Forks. If I left as early as tomorrow morning I could be there in time for the dance. Obviously, I wouldn't be able to just walk in but I would find a way to get in. I would stand in the middle of the dance floor and I would wait for her, but nothing was ever as easy as it sounds. Thinking about what she would do if she saw me waiting for her in the middle of the dance floor was enough to banish the idea of getting on a plane tonight. Would she run into my arms as I would like to think she would, or would she yell at me for showing up unexpectedly to her special night? I imagined what would happen if I did show up to prom.

_I would cautiously walk into the gym, on the lookout for Bella to make sure she hasn't seen me already. When I did finally spot her, I wouldn't be able to look away, knowing how beautiful she would look that night. She would be wearing a blue silk dress that would cling to her pale skin, and the contrast of her translucent skin and the dark blue dress would make it look as though there was a glow outlining her body. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from watching every move she made; every flip of her dark brown curly hair, every flicker of her brown eyes, and every time she would look to the floor when she felt as though she wasn't the most beautiful woman in that room. Through my eyes, she was the only woman in that room. _

_No one else in that room would matter once her eyes would find mine. I would get lost in those eyes—as I always do—and neither of us able to look away as we slowly shuffled through the crowd of students dancing to the loud music bursting through the speakers. The bass reverberating through the large gym as though the gym had a heartbeat of its own. _

_We would stop as my hand would reach out for hers, and her eyes pulling me in as I slowly brought her into my arms. I would place my lips against to her ear and whisper to her, __"I love you, Bella," __Trying to show her through my eyes that I was sorry for leaving her for so long. She would smile slightly as her small fingers cupped around my chin pulling my face to hers. _

_"I forgive you, Edward." And then, my lips would be—_

I shook the fantasy from my mind unable to handle what I knew was going to happen. The urge to buy a one-way ticket back to Forks was becoming insurmountable. How many more times am I going to be able to tell myself to stay for my mother's sake? Being here for my mother was the right thing to do; at least, it seems like it is the right thing to do, but the wrong thing to do is go back to Forks to be with Bella, or so I thought.

What if I was wrong? What if right and wrong ceased to exist under these circumstances? Staying in Chicago for the sake of my Mother is what I should do but isn't what I want to do. The fact that my mother had encouraged me to leave didn't help what I knew I should do_—_what I had planned to do_—_and that was to stay with her in Chicago for as long as she needed me. Would it still matter if I decided to go back to Forks, or is doing what I want to do the question of the matter? If right and wrong cease to exist, then, going back to Forks would be the right thing to do because it is what I want to do, but what if the matter of right and wrong is still being accounted for?

"You should stop thinking so hard. You are killing brain cells." A warm voice chuckled. I jumped, startled as I met the eyes of the girl I had met in the cafe a few days ago. My fingers ran through my hair of their own accord; a reflex reaction when I am caught off guard.

"I didn't expect to see you here, thought you might have left already." She continued as she sat beside me against the wall.

"Not yet." I said pensively.

"You don't like me." She whispered almost to herself, but I heard her.

"I don't know you well enough to say that I dislike you." I was being evasive of her question and turned it around on her.

"True, but you still don't like me." She pressed, nudging my shoulder with her elbow. I scowled looking away from her.

"I told you." She laughed, not offended in the least.

"I don't even know your name." I murmured as I met her eyes again.

"I'm Kate." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Edward." I shook her hand, and pulled my hand away when her hand lingered in mine.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I should stop trying while I can." I looked at her sympathetically; I could afford to give her that much.

"It is nothing personal." Honesty was key.

"I know." She smiled.

"Please don't hope that I might change my mind." I pleaded, willing her with my eyes to believe what I was trying to get through to her. We could never, and will never be romantically involved.

"Feeling hope for something is unavoidable. Just like people change their minds about things they never thought of changing." She shrugged. My eyebrows furrowed as I thought this over.

"You put up a good argument." I conceded.

"Always do." She chuckled with a bright smile.

"I'm not going to change my mind." Call it stubbornness; call it whatever the hell you want, but I know who I want, and nobody is going to change that.

"Maybe you won't, but I'm still going to try to prove you wrong." She said confidently.

"I really wish you wouldn't try."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N:** Next chapter will return to Bella's point of view.

**A/N: (IMPORTANT!): **You guys seem to have a lot of questions about Edward, and I just want to let you know that all of your questions will be answered as the story goes along. You're just going to have to keep reading if you want to find out. =) =P

P.S.- Just wanted to thank you guys for continuing to send your awesome reviews.

BTW, reviews help keep this story going!


	17. Rewind My Heart for You

I** am going to recommend you listen to "All You Wanted" by Sounds Under Radio while reading this chapter,  
><strong>

**it fits perfectly! (Yes, I stole it from TVD.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind My Heart (for You)<br>**

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die. I've always presumed that I would die an old women lying in her bed, but that's just me._

From the moment you jump until the moment that frigid water crushes your body—taking your breath away as it drags you beneath the surface—you don't know if you're going to come back up. The pressure of the water gripped me, pulling me down deeper and deeper into the deepest depths of the ocean. I could still see the surface as I tried to fight against the weight of water pushing me under.

My lungs contracted, begging for oxygen as the grey clouds above the surface began to dim. My eyes fluttered closed as I gave in, letting the ocean pull me into its depths. I wondered how Edward would react when he found out that I was dead. I hope that my death doesn't cause him great pain, but something buried deep inside of me wished to see him suffer. My eyes fluttered open one last time to see something barreling towards me. The last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms lock around my waist pulling me back to the surface.

-0-0-0-

Tuesday, April 17th (Three weeks later)

"You jumped off a cliff, Bella?" Alice demanded, horrified. I couldn't understand the expression on her face, or why she was looking at me as though I had just betrayed her.

"It was recreational." I muttered, shrugging indifferently.

"Recreational?" She repeated, appalled. I shrugged my shoulder as I fell back on to the sofa.

"Do you have any idea what you would have put my brother through if something had happened to you?" She screamed, shooting daggers at me through her green eyes.

"Don't you dare, Alice!" I threatened wildly. "Edward has nothing to do with this!" Alice stared at me dumbfounded.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She barked, suddenly enraged. "Do you have any idea what would happen if my brother got a phone call from your Dad telling him that you were dead?" Her eyes were rimmed red with tears.

"Edward would never be the same if he lost you, Bella, and I would lose my brother forever." Alice sobbed. The shock of what she just told me had me frozen in place.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" I snapped, arms flailing. Her eyes jumped to mine bewildered.

"He loves you, Bella." She murmured, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Excuse me? Well, that's kind of hard to believe since I haven't seen or heard from him in almost four months, Alice" Alice shook her head vehemently.

"I don't know why my brother stopped contacting you when he left. I told him a thousand times he was making a mistake, but he wouldn't listen to me." She sighed, her eyes fixated on the window beside the couch.

"He fucked up, Bella." Alice shrugged. I shook my head in disbelief as I paced around the room trying to think over this unexpected news. Did it really even matter to me anymore? Did I still care? Maybe. Do I still love Edward? That, I don't know.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to waste my life waiting around for him to come back, Alice."

"What if he still loves you?" I paused, surprised by the question.

"Then, he can spend the rest of his life living in regret." I retorted, slamming the front door shut behind me, leaving Alice alone in Charlie's house.

I revved the engine of the dirt bike that Jacob had bought from an old family friend of Billy's for a couple hundred bucks, just two weeks ago. The bike was trashed when he bought it, didn't have an engine, no motor; it was just scrap metal, really, but Jake—being the mechanic he is—somehow managed to fix it up and get it running again.

He gave it to me as a gift, but warned me that he would have to keep it in his garage because Charlie would definitely not approve of me riding around on a dirt bike all the time. I wiped away the tears escaping my eyes with the sleeves of my dark green hoodie before roaring the engine again and lurched forward as I put the bike into gear.

I couldn't handle all of these lies anymore. I just wanted the truth because nothing matters without the truth. If being with Edward meant that I'd have to live in a world full of lies, then I don't want to have that kind of life; I've never wanted my life to be a lie. I was ready though, ready for the day that Edward does come back to Forks because I'm not a naive teenaged girl anymore. I know who I am now; I am no longer the lost, insecure teenager I was when I met Edward.

I still wait for the day Edward comes back because when he does, I'm not going to fall for his lies this time. This time I'm not going to let it be so easy for him.

_And if he doesn't come back? _Then, he will have truly broken my heart. What would happen if he didn't come back? What would happen to me? Could I survive, even if I wanted to? How many times was I going to have to keep telling myself he isn't coming back? I knew a part of me would always hope that someday he would come back and beg me to take him back, but another part of me didn't want him to come back and that part of me didn't care if I ever saw him again. Would I always be in the dark, or would I find my way out of the darkness?

I shrugged into my black leather jacket as I trudged inside the gas station. The door bell chimed as I walked through the door. The guy at the counter nodded at me with a strange expression on his face. I ignored him as I went toward the back looking for the cold drinks. I grabbed an Arizona Iced Tea and went back toward the guy at the counter.

"Is this all?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah," I replied quickly.

"That will be two dollars and forty-three cents."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" He asked as he handed me my change for the five-dollar bill I handed him.

"No, I don't think so." I said, narrowing my eyes as I tried to decide whether or not he looked familiar to me, but I have never seen him before in my life.

"Hmm, that's strange feel like I know you from somewhere." He shrugged. I snorted.

"Right," His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked arrogantly.

"No, just your cocky attitude is." He looked bewildered by my rude remark. He smirked suddenly.

"I think we have a mutual disliking. I like that. I'm James." He grinned, holding out his hand.

"Bella," I murmured as I shook his hand.

"Let me guess, you're boyfriend broke up with you and he broke your heart." I stared at him wide eyed, stunned by his sudden comment.

"Something like that." I admitted.

"Good guess." He shrugged with a grin.

"Here is some helpful advice for you; you need a new pick up line if you want to get a girl." I called just as I was about to walk out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice." He guffawed as the door slammed shut behind me.

-0-0-0-

_He was standing there at the entrance staring at me like he always did. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, the sleeves of his white button were rolled up and his tie undone. His hair was in a pile of disarray. His hair could never be tamed. He slowly stalked toward me, but my legs couldn't move. I was statue on the dance floor._

_He stopped in front of me, only inches away. I may not have been able to move my feet, but I still found the words to speak._

_"What are you doing here?" He smiled gently, as his long pale hand extended out toward me. I sighed at the feeling of his fingers sliding between mine again._

_"I never left." He murmured. My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. Why was he lying to me? I haven't seen him in months. He was so different, yet still the same as I remember._

_"What?" I murmured, bewildered. He chuckled softly. _

_"Silly Bella," He whispered as his face inched closer to mine._

I gasped as I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My t-shirt clung to my clammy skin as I walked toward my bedroom window. I leaned against the window sill, letting the cool breeze brush against my face.

"Bella?"

"Holy shit!" I screamed, jumping back from the window.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here?" I called, hoping I didn't wake Charlie.

"Can I come up? I need to talk to you." He called back. I bit my lip, not sure that was such a good idea.

"Fine, but be quiet." I warned. Jake laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Relax, Bella." He grinned.

"What do you want?" I murmur as he landed with a soft thud on the hardwood floor.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks arrogantly. My silence answered his question.

"I want to talk to you." He shrugged, standing inches away from me. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. Jake took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he was about to say.

"I'm in love with you, Bella." My eyes widened, terrified. I stood motionless staring at him with the strangest expression on my face.

"Did you hear-" I cut him off quickly. "I heard you, Jacob."

"Look, I know . . . you're still hoping that your boyfriend will come back, but he's not coming back, Bella." I covered my eyes with my fingers as I sat on the end of the bed.

"Please stop, Jake." I muttered, trying to shake the thought from my mind.

"I'm not going to stop because I am not going to let you spend the rest of your life waiting for some guy." He paused for a moment as he knelt down in front of me.

"I want you to pick me, Bella."

"Just stop talking." I mumble, shaking my head.

"I would never do what he did to you. I could never hurt you like that. I promise you." He swore, his eyes begging me to believe him.

"He promised me he would never leave, Jake. He left anyway. The promise you just made means nothing to me." I said. Jake stared at me blankly for a long moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He murmured. "Me too," I whisper.

"He's not coming back, Bella." Jake mutters, looking at me sympathetically.

"You don't know that, Jake." I tell him. He sighs.

"I could make you happy, Bella; I could be everything he's not." He says determinedly, clasping my hands between his.

"Don't." Jake stares at me,

"Why can't you see it, Bella? Edward is not here anymore, and he doesn't want you, Bella, but I'm here and I want to be with you." Jake snaps his eyes on fire.

"I still love him, Jake." I admit quietly. Jake's shoulders fall.

"I'll wait for you, Bella. No matter how long it takes." He whispers. "I know." I sighed.

-0-0-0-

Days passed like weeks and weeks passed like months. I've been told countless times that Edward wasn't going to come back, at least not for me, but then again, I've been told that he will come back, not only to Forks, but for me. Two opposing sides fighting for me to decide which side I was going to believe, but who to trust? Who should I believe? The Cullen's, or the people I've known my whole life—family? I knew in the end I would have to decide what I believed; I just didn't know what to believe, or who to believe. I had to make a decision.

I sat at the foot of my bed staring blankly at the suitcase standing beside the closet. _Leaving Forks isn't going to solve anything..._But what if it did? I shot up off the floor and started pacing around the room. I couldn't do this to Charlie, it would kill him if I left without a word, but nobody else would care if I suddenly disappeared. Jake would be the only one in town who would notice my absence.

_Fuck it, I'm leaving. _I thought as I went for the suitcase, throwing it onto the bed as I raced around the room tossing clothes, money, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and some snacks into the suitcase. A sudden thought stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't just take the truck and go now could I? People would know what to look for once they realize that I'm missing. I decided I was going to walk into town and hail a cab and from there I would go to the airport and wait for a flight to Jacksonville. I scribbled a note to Charlie and placed it neatly on the kitchen table before walking out the front door.

I ended up taking a train to the airport because I figured taking a taxi in the middle of the night was not the safest and brightest idea I've not ever had, nor was running away, but I couldn't stay in Forks any longer. There were too many memories . . . of him. The earliest flight available wasn't until noon tomorrow, so I bought myself a one-way ticket, and waited. My eyes were heavy with sleep, but I couldn't succumb to sleep; I had to stay awake.

"Hey, hey, wake up." Someone murmured, shaking my shoulder. My eyes fluttered, abruptly disrupted from sleep.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" I gasped at the sight of James standing in front of me with a strange expression on his face.

"James? I...I'm going to Jacksonville...Florida." I murmured. His eyes narrow at me speculatively.

"Really?" He deadpans. I groan, looking at the clock behind him. I sigh in relief, thankful I didn't miss my flight.

"You're running away." He announced suddenly. I ignore him as I continue to watch random people rushing through the airport trying to catch their flight.

"You're fucked, you know that?" James growled angrily, sitting himself in the seat next to me.

"Fuck you." I mutter, shaking my head bitterly.

"You're a coward." He scowls.

"I never asked for your opinions on the subject of my intellect thank you very much."

"Too-bad because you are an idiot, Bella Swan."

"And you aren't?" I retorted sourly.

"I never said I wasn't, but what you're doing is reckless." He chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't care." I growl.

"What if this guy comes back while you are gone?" He asks suddenly. I ignore him.

"What if he shows up at your door looking for you, but you aren't there?" I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He murmured after a moment.

"Don't tell me what I will and will not do." James snorts back a laugh.

"You aren't going to get on that plane. I know you aren't."

"Shut up." I moan, covering my face in my hands, trying to clear my head of the bullshit he's trying to put into my head.

"Look, you have two options here. Option A, getting on that plane to where ever the hell it is you think you are going and never come back to Forks, or option B, which would be listening to what I am telling you and go back home like you know you should."

"I have to do this." I mutter after a moment.

"No, you don't." I look at him for the first time since he woke me.

"Look at it this way, if you leave now, you'll never know if this guy came back for you and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering "What if".

"By staying you have nothing to lose, but if you leave you'll lose everything. Including this guy."

"Why are you trying to help me? You don't even know me." I murmur, confused. James smiles slightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"That's where you are wrong, my friend. I do know you...sort of." My eyes narrow at him suspiciously.

"But I don't know you." James sighs, shaking his head.

"Another time. You need to decide whether you are going to stay or be a coward and leave, and I am going to sit here with you until you decide." He says as he makes himself comfortable in his seat as though he figures we are going to be here for a while. We sat in silence for a long moment, not knowing what else to say.

"Everyone keeps telling me he isn't coming back." I sigh, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Do you believe them" James asks.

"I don't want to believe them, but I have no reason to believe he will come back."

"So, by leaving this is your way of giving up on him?" I shrug. "What else what it be?"

"Do you love him?" James cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I couldn't love somebody else the way I love him." I answer honestly.

"Then, don't give up on him. It's that easy." He shrugs, nudging my shoulder.

"It doesn't work that way." James sighs in frustration.

"If he were in your situation right now, what do you think he would do? Put yourself in his shoes, Bella." I thought this over for a long moment.

"I don't know what he would do."

"If he still loves you, what would he do?" He pressed, specifying. Somehow, I knew the answer to this.

"He would wait for me, no matter how long that might be."

"And there's your answer." He smiled, pleased with himself.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He says, holding out his hand as he stood.

"But, what if he doesn't come back?" I wonder, not sure I wanted to go back home. This catches him off guard for a minute as he debates his answer to that question.

"Then, you move on, Bella. It's the only option that you would have." He smiles sadly, still holding out his hand.

"How did you know I was here?" James tried to hide a guilty smile.

"I saw you get on the train and I followed you." He answered honestly. "Now, am I taking you home or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been suffering from a long case of writers block, but I am back now. (I hope) So I apologize for the long wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as you've liked every other chapter!**

**A/N: I will try to post chapter 18 as quickly as I can, but I make no promises!  
><strong>


	18. Fractures

I** just want to thank you guys for being patient with me while waiting for these last two chapters to be updated.  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fractures<strong>

"Take me home." I say as James pulls me up off the seat.

"Good choice." He smiles, patting my shoulder and I roll my eyes as we walk silently through the airport.

"You're making the right decision, Bella." He says as we climb into his truck.

"I hope you're right." I murmur, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I am." He winks at me. The truck groans to life as James puts the gear in drive.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He shouts. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get some sleep, Bella; it's going to be a long ride." James says, patting my knee.

"Thank you." I mumble. My eyelids fluttering closed.

"For what?" He asks curiously. I didn't answer as sleep took me.

"Bella, wake up. You're home." James murmurs, shaking my shoulder slightly. I jumped, startled, glancing around to notice we were parked in front of Charlie's house. _Oh shit! Charlie is going to kill me._

"How did you know where I live?" I wonder, narrowing my eyes at him. James stared at me stunned.

"Good guess, I suppose." He shrugs. "Right," I mutter as I climb out of his truck.

"Ay, text me sometime," James calls, handing me a slip of paper.

"Alright, I'll see you around then."

"You better." He calls before pulling away. I turned to face the house to see Charlie burst through the front door almost taking the door off its hinges.

"Where the hell have you been, Bella? I had search party's out looking everywhere for you, but I had no way of knowing where you could have run off to. Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" Charlie is furious, beyond furious. I was as good as dead.

"I was at the airport." I admitted, biting my lip.

"The airport?" Charlie exclaims, "Why the hell were you at the airport, Bella?" He demands, outraged. He was not going to like this at all.

"I was going to go to Jacksonville." Charlie's expression went from rage to hurt. _I'm so sorry, Charlie._

"Do you want to go back and live with Renee in Jacksonville? Is that what this is about?"

"It's complicated, Dad, I'm sorry; I don't have anything to say for myself."

"You're ground, Bella . . . for the rest of your life." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Okay." I said, walking past him towards the house. I hear Charlie's footsteps follow quickly behind me.

"Can I trust you enough to let you stay home and not leave the house when I leave, or should I just call a babysitter?" Charlie asks sardonically as we walk into the house. Oh, they must have called him at the police station. Hmm, wonder why.

"I'll be fine here, and I won't leave." I said quietly, trying not to push him.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you won't leave this house as soon as I'm gone?" Charlie questioned.

"Where else am I going to go?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders as it suddenly dawned on me that I truly had nowhere else to go. Charlie sighs.

"If this happens again you're going back to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Charlie mutters before slamming the front door shut behind him. I slumped onto the couch exhausted.

I'm beginning to wonder if I would have been better of moving to Florida with Renee and Phil. I like Forks, and its easy living with Charlie, but living here doesn't seem all that wonderful anymore. I snagged the small piece of paper from my pocket and glanced at the numbers scribbled on the page as I dialed the number.

"Yo, how was the flight?" Huh?

"James, its Bella." I answered.

"Oh!" He uttered.

"Who did you think it was?" I implored.

"Someone I know. Don't worry about it. So, how much trouble are you in?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Heaps, I'm grounded for life."

"Ouch. Well, maybe next time you'll think before you act."

"What are you-my father?" I retorted.

"Hell no, I'm just trying to be the wise-guy," He laughed, "Fuck! Ay, can I call you back? I just got another call I have to take." James spoke hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, bewildered.

"Later, Bellatrix." Bellatrix? I scowled at my phone as I shot up off the couch.

"Shit!" I cursed, startled by a sudden loud knock at the front door. I ignore the knocking as I walked into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator to find something to eat. When was the last time I ate again? Yesterday afternoon was it? The knocking at the door was becoming more persistent and louder.

_I swear to God I am going to kill whoever is standing behind that door, _I thought as I hurried to the door.

"What the fu-" I was caught off—mid profanity—by the untimely sight of Alice Cullen standing at my doorstep. Wonderful!

"Hi, Bella" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Alice," Alice arched an eyebrow at my tone.

"Guess what?" She beamed, ignoring my lack of response to her unexpected appearance.

"The apocalypse is coming?" I guessed with heavy sarcasm. Alice glared at me.

"No, Bella! Emmett and Rose are getting married—in Italy!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Fascinating," I replied indifferently as I returned to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"And you're on the invitation list. Emmett and Rose demand your attendance, as do I." She continued, looking hopeful.

"Alice, I can't go." I admitted, quietly. Alice stared at me skeptically.

"And why not?" She demanded. She was not going to be a happy camper in a few seconds.

"First of all, I am grounded indefinitely, and I can't afford to go to Italy." Her eyes narrowed, questioningly.

"What did you do?" She asked warily. I was surprised she didn't already know.

"I kind of, almost, took a one-way flight to Jacksonville—Florida." Alice sighed, apprehensive.

"Because of my brother?" I stiffened. "He's wasn't the only reason. I had several reasons why I wanted to leave." I corrected.

"Well, obviously you didn't go because you're still in Forks and standing under Charlie's roof, so what happened?" She wondered, seeming overly curious.

"Someone talked me out of it." I said, trying to evade the subject.

"Can I ask who?" I look at her for a moment, debating.

"A friend," I decided, shrugging casually.

"Jacob Black?" She guessed.

I scowled. "No." Alice is silent for a long moment as I heat up some left over spaghetti from the other night.

"Bella, do you want to go to Rosalie and Emmett's wedding?" She asked seriously.

"I do, but I don't want to be there if he's going to be there." I answer honestly.

"Edward?" She clarifies. I nod.

"Is he going, Alice?" I ask after a moment. Alice nods, sympathetically.

"I doubt Charlie would let me off the hook for one weekend anyway." I shrug. He's never been this angry with me.

"You should ask him. Maybe he will." Alice suggests.

"Doubtful, Alice," I say with a chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"When is the wedding?" I ask, curiously.

"A couple weeks after graduation," I forgot that graduation was just two weeks away. The though was overwhelming. It feels like graduation is still months away, but it's only in a matter of weeks.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Alice chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"I should get going. Esme is expecting me home soon. Please talk to Charlie about the wedding. Everyone really wants you to be there." Alice pleaded.

"I will, Alice." I assured, following her to the door.

"Good! I'll see you soon!" She smiles, hugging me quickly before rushing to her car.

-0-0-0-

It's Monday, the start of another long and treacherous week of school. Thankfully, I took the day off. Charlie strongly disapproved, but somehow I managed to convince him I needed a mental health day.

It was noon and I was sitting in the on the floor of my bedroom listening to the rain pounding against the roof. The wind was scratching at my window and I could hear the soft hum of a passing car every several minutes. I stared up at the ceiling for no reason really, but to let my mind wonder like it so often used to.

_He left you, Bella . . ._

_After he promised he would never leave your side . . ._

_You believed his lies . . ._

I pushed my fingers into my eyes trying to block it all out and think of anything else. Images flashed in my mind of that day in the airport as I watched him leave. I remember the empty, hollow, look in his normally vibrant green eyes as he muttered one last good-bye, the feel of his lips lingering against my forehead before they were gone.

I sighed as I opened my eyes to the white paint of my bedroom ceiling. I listened to the familiar hum of another car passing and the sound of a car door slamming shut causing me to jump slightly. I pulled myself up off the hardwood floor, wiping the remnants of dust off my jeans.

I walked over to the window pressing my forehead against the cool glass to look out the window. A figure stood in front of the house holding a carry-on bag and a backpack. I blinked several times trying to get a clearer view. My stomach churned and my heart rate spiked as the figure looked up at my window. I covered my eyes with my hand and tried to convince myself that it was only a figment of my imagination, but when I opened my eyes again he was still there.

I couldn't feel the muscles moving in my legs as I hurried downstairs. My fingers trembling as I tried to open the front door. I froze as I stood a few feet away from him. Edward's shoulders slouched as the two bags he was carrying fell from his grip and landed with a 'poof' on the ground. He stood completely still as the pouring rain continued to drench him, but his eyes locked on me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, somehow finding the words to speak. The sight of him standing in front of me only several feet away was overwhelming. I thought it was just another illusion, another vivid dream, or just my imagination playing tricks on me, but he was really here.

Edward's hair was in disarray like it always was, but had grown longer than he usually kept it. The pouring rain caused his hair to fall into his eyes, darkening his copper bronze locks. It looked like he hadn't shaved in days. His chin and jaw shaded with stubble. He had on a pair of black jeans and a plaid button up shirt on underneath a black leather jacket. _He still looks like a model you would see in Vanity Fair magazine._

"I came here to talk to you." He murmured tentatively.

"I haven't seen you in months, Edward. You left to go to Chicago to be with your mother and you said you would call me whenever you got the chance, but you stopped calling." I reminded him.

"It's been four months to be exact, Bella, and I know." He replied sincerely.

"So, why are you here now, after all this time?"

"I'm sorry I stopped calling. I had every intention to call you, but I just couldn't." He admitted honestly.

"Then, why did you stop?" Edward faltered momentarily, studying my expression.

"Because I didn't know I was going to end up staying in Chicago for as long as I did, and I stopped calling when I realized I had been there for almost a month because I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Well, you got what you wanted, Edward. So, you can just fly right back to Chicago." I told him, shaking my head in disbelief as I turned to go back in the house. I was at my breaking point and I can't even look at him right now. He flew all the way out here to apologize to me for not calling, planning to go right back to Chicago once he made his apology. Who does that?

"My mother past away, Bella," Edward announced from behind me. I stiffened as I was about to open the door, turning around to face him.

"When?" I asked, noticing the rain had stopped.

"Yesterday morning." He mumbled, looking away from me for a moment. I sighed as I walked toward him down the porch steps, standing on my toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was beyond furious with him and so angry I wanted to scream at him for having the audacity to show up at my door, but in that moment he looked so devastated and sad that all I could do was try to comfort him. Edward's arms immediately fastened around my waist.

We stood there for a long time just holding each other comfortingly. No words were needed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I whispered as he pulled away from me. Edward nodded slightly, running his hand through his damp hair.

"Is that why you're back in Forks?" Edward narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Because your mother died and you're here to visit your family?"

"Yes." He answered slowly.

"Then, why are you here?" I questioned, emphasizing the 'here' part.

"You are the reason I'm here, Bella." He replied looking frustrated.

"You explained why you never called and you apologized for it, So what else do you. . ." I cut myself short, and suddenly I understood why he was here. I just don't know why I feel so surprised and . . . hurt.

I cut him off just as he was about to speak. "You don't even have to tell me. I already know what you are going to say," I said, taking a step back from him. Edward tilted his head at me.

"I get it, Edward. You were gone for four months. So much can change in that time. I get it, really."

"What exactly do you get, Bella?" Edward demanded angrily, looking at me as though he was disgusted by me.

"You came here to make a clean break." I said metaphorically. Suddenly he didn't look so disgusted by me anymore. His eyebrows knit together as he realized what I was saying.

"You think I came here because I felt guilty for not calling, but, then to use that as incentive to break up with you?" He asked incredulously. The expression on his face was a cross between bewilderment and looking as though I had just insulted him. I stared at him confused by his reaction.

"You're right about one thing, Bella. I did come here to apologize and explain to you why I stopped calling, but I did not come here to end my relationship with you." He said, correcting my biased assumption.

"You didn't?" I asked doubtfully.

"No," Edward hesitated for a moment, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I'm here because I love you," He murmured, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I thought I could let you go. I thought I could let you move on with your life instead of waiting around for me to come back and I thought I could too, or at least try to anyway, but I can't, Bella, I'm too selfish to let you go. I love you too much." He confessed, stepping towards me.

"You love me?" I asked, disbelieving. "Yes, I do." Edward watched me closely, gauging my reaction.

"I want to believe you, but I can't." I whispered.

"Then I'll prove it to you, right now." He said determinedly as he took three strides toward me and cradled my face in his hands before his lips met mine for the first time in months. Edward pulled away after a moment, still cradling my face between his hands.

"What in the hell is–"Charlie yelled, abruptly cut off by the sight of Edward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, staring at Edward with threatening eyes.

"I just need to talk to Bella, sir. I promise you will never hear from me again if I can't get the love of my life back." Edward replied brusquely. Charlie's eyes widened at Edward, looking stunned.

"My daughter is the love of your life?" Charlie asked, doubtfully.

"I love her more than anything." Edward admitted, but looked at me as he spoke.

"This is out of my hands." Charlie muttered, waving his hands at us in surrender, shaking his head as he turned to go back inside. Edward and I stood there, standing in the now drizzling rain staring at each other.

"You're still just as beautiful as I remember." He spoke softly as he brushed away a loose strand of hair from my face. I swallowed thickly, not knowing what to say.

"I can't do this," I mumbled, pulling away from him and putting that needed distance between us.

"I need. . .some time or something. I don't know, Edward. We just can't pick up where we left off. Things don't work that way." I said slowly. The look in Edward's eyes was unbearable.

"I've already lost you, haven't I?" I didn't have an answer to give him.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I murmured as I forced myself to turn away from him to back inside.

"No!" Edward yelled from behind me. I turn around, startled, only to find him standing in front of me.

"I can't let you get away this time. I already let you slip through my fingers once. I'm not letting that happen again. I'll give you. . .all the time you need, but I'm not giving up," He let out a ragged breath before continuing. "I need you, Bella." He whispered. I could hear the despair in his voice and it only made it harder to not give in to him.

"I know I've said this before and I meant it, as much as it doesn't seem like it now, but I'm not going anywhere." Edward stared at me, willing me to believe him before he leaned in slowly, asking for permission to kiss me one last time. His lips connected with mine once he got the answer he was looking for. My mouth opened against his as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I'll see you soon." He murmured as he pulled away, giving me one last lingering stare before walking down the porch steps.

"Edward?" I called. Edward turned around slowly, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Would you like a ride home?" I asked. Edward chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, please." He smiled, flashing me his white teeth. We sat in a comfortable silence as I drove, but the air was thick with tension. I could feel his eyes on me as I drove, but I withheld the urge to look at him.

Neither of us moved once we reached his house as I put the gear in park.

"Is it really that bad, Bella?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?" I mutter.

"You can't even look at me right now." He murmured. I turn and look him straight in the eyes. He chuckles bitterly, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He sighed, moving his eyes back to mine.

"Tell me what I have to do." He implored his expression full of anxiety. I shrug, not knowing how to answer that question. I don't know if I can. Edward's shoulders fall, his green eyes burning into mine.

"Bella, I . . . ," His voice faltered as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, forcing his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes return to mine.

"I can't live without you." He confesses. Now, I was the one at a loss for words.

"Yes, you can. You just spent four months in Chicago without me." I replied icily. Edward snorted sourly.

"Isabella," He announced, looking at me with an amused, yet serious expression.

"I spent every moment of every day thinking of you while I was away." He informed me.

"I called you on the phone and I was so sure you weren't going to answer, but you did, and. . .it happened so fast. All I could think about was being able to hear your voice and I didn't even think about what I was going to say to you if you answered, but, then you did and I couldn't find the words to speak." He admitted, sadly. Suddenly, it clicked. That was Edward on the phone that night after I jumped off the cliff.

"That was you." I mumbled, realization hitting me, hard.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I wondered, meeting his eyes.

"You know why," He murmured. "You should go." He added with a sigh. I sighed too because we haven't figured out anything. This is only the beginning.

"Can I call you tonight?" Edward asked after a moment, pausing as he steps out the door. I smile slightly.

"That would be nice." Edward smiled.

"I'm sorry, Bella, more sorry than you'll ever know." He whispered before closing the passenger door and walking away with one last wave good-bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of this chapter.<strong>

** Was Edward's return unexpected, or did you see it coming? Review/comment/speculate.**


	19. Heart of Stone

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc are NOT mine, I'm just borrowing them. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**You all probably hate me for making you wait sooo long, but here is chapter 19. FINALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart of Stone<strong>

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Edward leaning against his Volvo. The sight of him standing in the school parking lot for the first time in months was indescribable. I never thought I would see him standing beside that particular parking space again. That parking space has remained empty for so long; it is hard to believe Edward was really here, for now at least. A stabbing pain crept in my chest when I noticed Edward talking to Tanya Denali. He was laughing at something she must have said, and she was laughing with ...

The sudden hurt I felt was almost unbearable as I walked brusquely toward the main doors. I felt Edward's eyes on me as I walked past them, but I ignored the urge to look at him. "Can I get back to you on that—I have to—" Edward's voice trailed off as I heard him jogging after me.

"Bella." He sighed, now walking beside me. I ignored him as I hurried through the main entrance. "Stop running away from me," He commanded as he grasped my wrist between his fingers, and spun me around to face him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I growled, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Can we talk?" He asked, gently this time.

"As if I have a choice," I retorted under my breath. His eyebrows rose.

"Don't play that card, not with me, Bella," He warned, glaring at me with dark eyes.

"Why are you, intentionally, trying to hurt me? Just go away. Please," I begged, holding his gaze for a long moment before I turned to walk away. I didn't think he would chase after me; he did.

"So that's what you think, then? That I'm trying to hurt you," He demanded angrily, and shook his head after a moment before his eyes met mine again.

"I've spent so much time trying to convince you that I love you, but I don't even know if you still love me."

I sighed, "Edward."

"Just tell me. After everything I've put you through, can you still love me?"

"My feelings for you will never change." Edward sighed in relief, staring at me with a renewed sense of hope.

"If I asked you to spend the day with me, would you?" He asked, hesitantly.

"What about school? I can't miss another day." He stared at me with pursed lips, debating.

"I'll have Carlisle take care of it," He said before continuing, "Just give me one day with you before you decide whether you still want to be with me." He pleaded.

"Okay." I was already grounded for an eternity. Edward smiled triumphantly as he held his hand out to me. I took a deep breath before taking his hand in mine. Edward squeezed my hand in his as he hurried us back to his Volvo.

"What about my truck?" I wondered once we reached the Volvo.

"I'll have Emmett take care of it," Edward replied quickly as he held the passenger door open. I narrowed my eyes at his evasiveness, but Edward tried not to smile.

"Get in the car, Bella." I obeyed his command and fastened my seat belt as he hurried around to the other side of the car.

"So, if I'm going to be spending the day with you, where are we going?' I inquired.

"We're going back to my house, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

"Good. Because I want to be alone with you, just you."

-0-0-0-

The air was thick as Edward closed the front door behind us.

"Hungry?" He asked as he stood in front of me. I shook my head and Edward sighed, seeming to prepare himself for something. What is he thinking?

"There is something I want to ask you," He said suddenly. I waited, preparing myself for whatever he was about to ask.

"Come to Chicago with me," He murmured quietly.

"What?" Why was he asking this of me? Why now?

"I'm going back to Chicago on Thursday for my mother's wake, and I want you to come with me."

"Edward, I can't just leave and go to Chicago with you. I can't afford to go anywhere, and Charlie would never agree to let me go." I am grounded for the rest of my life after all.

"You wouldn't be paying for it, Bella. I would pay for everything," He conceded dryly.

"I can't let you do that, Edward," I detested.

"Why not?" He demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to let you spend all that money on me. It's too much."

"I have more money than I know what to do with, Bella," He informed me, his expression somewhat amused.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"I already broke my promise once, and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made when I left. Come to Chicago with me," He pleaded, looking me in the eyes.

"Why?" His lips pursed, frustrated. "Because I need you."

"Charlie will never agree to this," I muttered as I sat on the living room sofa.

"Carlisle and Esmé will deal with him if you agree to go," He said reassuringly. I narrowed my eyes at him doubtfully as he knelt in front of me.

"They are two very persuasive people when they want to be." He chuckled, shaking his head at the thought.

"Fine, I'll go as I long as I, at least, get to pay for my plane ticket." I compromised.

"I already paid for your ticket, Bella," He said slowly, hesitantly.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"We're leaving in a couple of days. I wanted to make sure you had a ticket if you agreed to go."

"I can't believe you." I scowled at him.

"Get over it." He chastised.

"No," I retorted, childishly.

"Always so stubborn," He murmured, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"And you aren't?" Edward tried not to smirk at that.

"Touché," He replied, grinning crookedly.

"How long are you—we going to Chicago for?" I asked, curiously.

"Four days. Why?" He wondered, arching an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip trying not to frown.

"I can't miss another week of school, Edward." His eyes narrowed.

"Exactly, how many days have you missed?" He questioned disapprovingly.

"Too many, and this is pushing it." His lips pursed in contemplation for a moment.

"We'll take care of it." He sighed. He wasn't happy with me, that's for sure.

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you," He whispered as he sat beside me on the sofa, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't start," I warned as his eyes shot to mine. "You didn't have a choice."

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked suddenly.

"This morning, why?" His fingers clasped my chin forcing me to look at him. I stared at him questioningly.

"Are you lying?"

"No." I lied, prying his fingers away from my face as I crossed my legs, and turned away from him.

"You need to eat," He insisted as he stood before taking my hands in his and pulling me up from the sofa.

"I'm not hungry." Edward stopped abruptly and spun around to face me.

"When was the last time you ate, Bella?" He repeated with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yesterday afternoon." I admitted. Edward spun back around wordlessly, and gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"What would you like—we have frozen dinners, leftover pizza—" He trailed off, glancing at me.

"Scrambled eggs?" I said as though it was a question. His lips pursed apprehensively.

"Two?" He asked. I nodded as he pulled out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator, and I watched as Edward rummaged through the top shelves for a bowl and slowly took out two eggs from the carton. He glanced between the bowl and eggs as though he had no idea what to do.

I bit my lip trying to hide my laugh at his failed attempt to crack an egg. The egg crushed in his hand and the yolk splattered into the bowl. I could see cracked pieces of the shell that fell into the bowl. I coughed trying to hide another laugh.

Edward glared at me before snatching another egg from the carton, and looking very concentrated as he cracked another egg into the bowl. This time was better at least; he didn't get any shells into the bowl.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked as I pointed to the bowl.

"No." He growled, grabbing a pan from the cabinet.

"You need to get the shells out first," I said. Edward gave me a confused look I chuckled before responding, "Let me do it," I said, pushing him aside. Edward stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Enlighten me," He said, amused as I began to pick out the egg shells.

"Can you start spreading butter on the pan?" Edward pursed his lips.

"Please don't tell me you can't even do that?" I asked incredulously, trying not to laugh at his expression. He shook his head slowly.

"You're the teacher, Miss Swan. Teach me." He grinned crookedly. _I really hate his smile, it_ _bugs me._ I thought as I turned to turn on the stove.

"You can lose the grin, Edward." That just made him grin more. Damn him.

"Make me." He retorted wickedly. I shook my head at him and nudged his shoulder, pushing him backwards a little.

"You are a little too close for comfort." His eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Oh I can get much closer," He murmured seductively, as he slowly stepped towards me with a predatory look in his eyes.

"How close?" I challenged. He stood inches away from me, staring down at me with blazing green eyes; I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Close enough to make you blush." He teased arching an eyebrow at me.

"Or I could get even closer, causing your heart to race," He whispered as his hands clasped around my waist, pulling me against him. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. Let the games begin. I ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck and barely grazed my lips against his, causing his breath to hitch.

"And you don't think I can do the same to you?" I whispered, not letting my lips touch the shell of his ear. Edward groaned as his fingers clasped tighter around my waist.

"I never said you couldn't," He murmured hoarsely.

"No, but you implied it." I corrected, slowly running my hands down his chest and back up again. Edward shivered in response staring at me with dark, wanting eyes.

"Bella, why are you doing this to me?" He looked confused and hurt as my eyes also narrowed in confusion. His eyes were guarded as he spoke, "Being with you like this—it's torturing me." He admitted quietly. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—I was just—" I stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Lost in the moment, I know. I was too."

"Edward, you do know that I still love you, right?" Edward smiled, lacing his fingers between mine.

"I'm glad," He murmured, glancing behind me with a frown on his face.

"I should take you home," He said with quiet disappointment. Home? I am home, aren't I?

"I don't want to go home." I admitted. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Let's not push Charlie anymore than we have to. I've already gotten you to agree to come with me to Chicago," He said, "I'm sure he'll love to air his views on that matter." He added with a sarcastic chuckle, pressing his lips to my forehead and pulled away.

"What if I seduced you into letting me stay?" I wondered inquisitively. Edward jolted to a halt in front of me as he spun around to face me with a disapproving expression.

"Now, that I would love to see, but not today."

"Well, if you are so enticed by the idea, why not?" Edward stared at me equivocal for a moment before sauntering towards me with a sigh. "As tempting as you are and as tempting as the idea may be; I am not willing to risk what ever chance I may still have with you." He admitted.

"Being a gentleman is a great quality, Mr. Cullen, but sometimes it can get on a girls' nerves." Edward cracked a grin, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Swan."

"I was not trying to flatter you. I was simply stating a matter of fact."

"It is only a matter of fact in your opinion, Miss Swan." He countered, seeming to enjoy this little game, or love fest.

"There is no negotiating with you, is there?"

"No," He said, shaking his head slightly with a smile. I glared at him.

"You are extremely irritating," I wined, emphasizing each syllable as I poked his chest with my pointer finger.

"And you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met," He replied, interlacing his fingers with mine before giving me a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"I will carry you to the car if I have to," He warned, twisting me around back toward the front door. I scowled and trudged forward because he knew I didn't like to be carried, but he would probably be ecstatic if I ever asked him to. I could almost see him grinning from ear to ear as he followed me out to his car.

Edward's dark eyes met mine once he shifted the gear into park. There were so many unspoken words hidden in his eyes, but I was afraid of what those words might be and couldn't find it in me to ask what he was thinking.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward nodded brusquely.

"Bye, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," He spoke softly.

-0-0-0-

"Maybe I'm just not understanding, Bells, but he left you—for months—and now he wants you to go to Chicago with him?" Charlie questioned, doubtful.

"He wants me to be there, and I want to be there for him." I tried to reason. Charlie shook his head vigorously.

"He wasn't there when you needed him, Bella. Why should you have to be there for him?" He argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to be there for him, but I want to be there, and he wants me to be." Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "Is the rest of the Cullen family going, or is it just him?"

"They're all going, and...Edward already paid for my ticket." Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Edward paid for your ticket," He repeated slowly as though he was not expecting that, at all. Charlie stared at me with a contemplative expression before he said, "I don't know if I'll be able to trust him again after what he did to you, Bells. But, I know my daughter well enough to that you love him, and from what I've seen, I'm pretty sure Edward loves you too." This was the first time he was being completely honest with me about Edward, and I found myself not knowing what to say, or how to react to Charlie's sudden honesty.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted, dumbfounded. Charlie took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

"You have my permission to go to Chicago, Bells," He said in acquiescence, "With, Edward. Under one condition." He said, anxious.

"What's the condition?"

"Be safe," He said simply. I knew he meant that in every sense of the word.

"I will, always. Thank you, I love you, Dad." I choked, my voice full of emotion as I hugged Charlie for the first time since I've been here.

"Okay, off you go," Charlie murmured awkwardly as I pulled away. I chuckled. "You make sure to remind Edward that I am the Chief of Police." He muttered. For some reason I smiled at that.

"Okay, Dad." So, I went upstairs to pack, and only after making a quick phone call to Edward.

"Bella?" He answered, after the second ring.

"Hey, I have news," I said, nonchalant.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. I took a deep breath before answering. I knew he was going to flip in a second, "Charlie agreed to let me go to Chicago with you." It might not seem like it was big news, but, to Edward it was huge. The other line was silent for a long moment.

"Edward?" He isn't speechless, is he?

"Give me a minute, Bella," He gasped. I held back a laugh.

"Please, tell me you aren't kidding."

"I'm not kidding you, I swear," I promised.

"What—how did you—I don't..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I don't know what happened, Edward. I can't explain it." At least, not through the phone I couldn't.

"You have no idea how relieved I am right now." We were both quiet for a moment.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said softly.

"I know."

The following night Edward came to pick me up and take me back to his place for the night. We were flying to Chicago early tomorrow morning, alone. The rest of his family had decided to fly in late tomorrow afternoon, because Carlisle is needed for surgery at the hospital in the morning. Well, that's the main reason they didn't book the same flight as Edward and I.

"Carlisle and Esme thought it would be nice to give us a little _alone time_ before they meet up with us at the hotel, late tomorrow night," He admitted with a shrug. We were in his bedroom and I was curled into his side with my head resting against his chest.

"That was awfully nice of them." Edward chuckled, lacing our fingers together.

"They're only being so generous because I'm with you, and they approve of you. They don't want me to be with anyone else." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad they seem to like me so much." I laughed.

"They love you, Bella. Even Emmett," He said honestly, but laughed at the mention of Emmett. I giggled.

"Nice to know," I said, trying to hide a smile.

"And of course, you know that I love you," He murmured, tilting his head slightly to look at me. I leaned forward, lifting my head to kiss his lips.

"I love you, too." There. I said it. Hopefully, he'll stop trying to pry it out of me.

-0-0-0-

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the gate to wait for our flight to be called. I sat down, exhausted, from all the walking as Edward set our bags on floor before sitting in the seat next to me, and wrappedd his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

"I'm glad you are coming with me this time," He admitted.

"Me too." Edward smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead. A short while later, our flight was called. Edward took my hand in his after grabbing our bags and led me toward the boarding gate.

"Have a great flight," The flight attendant said, flashing a flirty smile at Edward. I arched an eyebrow at the woman challengingly. She quickly looked away, flushing in embarrassment. _Stay away from my man!_ I thought as I walked past her.

"Care to explain why you were so rude to that woman back there?" Edward questioned as he settled into the seat next to me.

"You attract too much female attention," I answered simply. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me, looking amused.

"And that bothers you?" He wondered, trying not to chuckle.

"A bit, yeah." He pursed his lips, hiding a smile.

"I feel the same way."

"I don't get any male attention, so you have nothing to worry about."

"In your biased opinion." He corrected. I stared at him dubiously.

"I'm pretty sure Mike Newton is into you, but he's too afraid of me to try to sabotage our relationship. Tyler Crowley is infatuated with you, but he knows you are with me and doesn't have the self-confidence to try to win you over. Shall I continue? There is more." I stared at him wide-eyed, and in utter disbelief.

"Okay, fine. You win." He grinned victoriously. "Ugh! Do I have to sit next to you for the next four hours?" I complained. Edward smirked wickedly.

"The price so many girls would pay to be seated where you are now is priceless and yet, here you are whining about having to sit next to me." He bragged, shaking his head at me in mock disappointment.

"Such a shame." He said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Then, I'm sure that nice woman over there won't mind sitting here if I asked." I challenged, pointing towards an old woman sitting across from us. Edward glanced at her for a moment before his eyes flashed back to mine horrified.

"You are one evil woman, Miss Swan." I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

"Never challenge me to a game you know you can't win, Mr. Cullen." Edward crossed his arms over his chest with an amused expression on his face.

"You like playing games with me, don't you?" He guessed, seeming entertained by the idea.

"Well, no. Playing board games with you is boring because you like to cheat." I reminded him.

"I would never," He chuckled.

"Please." I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't talking about board games, Bella."

"Oh, so what kind of games were you talking about?"

"I think you know, exactly, what kind of games I am talking about."

"Not a clue."

"Liar." He laughed, pulling me into his side as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Get some rest. It's going to be a long flight," He whispered into my hair. Ever since that day we spent together at his house, it felt as though Edward and I never broke up, and that I had forgiven him the moment he showed up on my doorstep. Have I already forgiven him? Yes, that much was clear at least, but was I ready to be with him again? That I didn't know. It would be too easy to take him back; I could, right now, if I wanted to, but, something was still holding me back. I pushed those thoughts away and tried to fall asleep.

"Bella," Edward whispered, planting kisses along the side of my face.

"Wake up. We're here," He said, brushing strands of hair away from my face.

"Mmhmm." I groaned, fluttering my eyes open to meet a pair of green eyes staring back at me. There was a soft smile playing on his lips as his arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me up off the seat.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked gently. I shook my head as Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his side as he led me off the plane. Edward never let go of me as we waited at the luggage claim for our belongings.

"One moment," He whispered into my ear before hurrying to grab our bags from the luggage carousel. He returned to my side moments later, carrying both our bags on his back and our travel bags in one hand. He wouldn't let me carry my luggage, the bastard.

"Let's go," He said, taking my hand in his as he led me through the crowd of people waiting for their bags to the airport entrance. As soon as we walked outside I noticed a man standing with a sign that said, "Cullen". I glanced up at Edward, surprised he didn't have some sporty sixty thousand dollar car rented out for the next four days.

Edward gave me a fleeting look, "Ostentatious, isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're terrible," I responded with a laugh. Edward winked as he held the passenger door open for me.

"So, where are we staying at?" I wondered curiously. Edward looked sheepish for a moment.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Please don't scare the driver, Bella," He pleaded. Is he joking? "The Ritz-Carlton hotel." My jaw fell from its sockets, if that was even possible.

"That's a five-star luxury hotel, Edward," I gasped, breathless. His eyebrows rose in response to my reaction.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" Uh, no shit, Sherlock.

"We're only going to be here for four days." I exclaimed.

"And?" He implored.

"That's a whole ton of money for one short trip."

"My family can more than afford the costs, Bella." He assured me.

"But, we're not here on vacation, Edward."

"No, we're not." He agreed.

"So, why the five-star hotel?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esmé wanted to make this as easy as possible—for all of us—they just hope that having a nice hotel to stay at while we are here would be more suitable." He shrugged.

"Oh," I muttered, feeling a little stupid, "I'm sorry." Edward smiled, taking my hand in his and pressed his lips to my knuckles. "You don't have to apologize, Bella." Once we arrived at the hotel, Edward insisted on carrying our luggage, and only let me carry my backpack. _Ugh!_

"Reservation for Cullen."

"Carlisle?" Edward nodded.

"Here is your keycard and you are in suite 2226B, on the twenty-second floor. Have a wonderful stay."

"Thank you," Edward replied, reaching for my hand as he led me towards the elevator. I gasped as we entered the suite we would be staying in for the next four days, turning around to face Edward with a stunned expression. Edward's eye crinkled at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked, shrugging slightly.

"Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head.

"You think it's too much." I bit my lip trying to hide it as I met his gaze. A small smile played on his lips as he took three small steps toward me. "We can try to get another suite if it will make you more comfortable." I shook my head.

"It's not—it's just—I'm not used to luxury, I guess." I admitted with a shrug. Edward chuckled, lacing our hands together between us.

"Well, get used to it because as long as you are with me; it's a part of the package deal." He grinned with a wink. I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his chest. Edward's hands slid down my waist to my hips as he rested his chin on the top of my head after pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"There's something I should probably tell you," He said after a moment. I lifted my head to meet his eyes. He stared at me looking unsure for a moment.

"Out with it, Cullen," I warned. He chuckled.

"There's only one bed." I raised my eyebrows at him. So? "The bed is yours, Bella. I'll be sleeping on one of the sofas." He assured, pulling me tighter against his chest so I could not withdraw from his arms. This suddenly angered me. "No, Edward." His eyes narrowed at me in confusion.

"You bought my ticket so I could come with you, and you are going to have to pay for all my expenses while we're here because we both know I can't afford it, and now you want me to take the bed, so you can sleep on the sofa. I don't think so."

"You're taking the bed, Bella." There was no arguing with him on this subject; I could see that much already.

"No—I'm not," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. If this is going to turn into World War lll, then, so be it.

"This isn't up for negotiation, so don't even try to argue with me." He warned.

"How big is the bed, Edward?" I asked curiously. His eyes widened, confused by the question.

"Queen size. Why?" I huffed loudly, and held back a sarcastic laugh.

"I sure as hell am not sleeping in that huge bed alone." The vulnerability of what I was asking slowly crept in, but I pushed it back. I would beg him to stay with me, even if that just meant for tonight. Edward looked torn as he took three strides towards me.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to say no to you right now?" He asked, the desperation and pleading clear in his tone.

"Then, don't." I could see the fight in his eyes between what he wanted to do and what he had planned to do, but, of course, I never do or say what he expects. Edward groaned, giving in as he threw me over his shoulder, and walked us towards the bedroom.

"I didn't ask for you to carry me, you know," I stated pointedly, crossing my arms over my chest just as we entered the bedroom

"You didn't have to," He replied gravely, tossing me over his shoulder onto the bed as I grabbed for the front of his thermal shirt, and pulled him down with me. His arms shot out to stop from squashing me between him and the bed. Edward hovered over me with his eyes locked on mine, causing a sudden spark of electricity to pass between us. I couldn't remember the last time we had been in such an intimate position. His lips, so close to mine, but, yet, so far. My fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his head, and ever so slowly brought his lips to mine. Edward's lips sealed mine in a short chaste kiss.

"You're driving me insane," He murmured against my mouth. Ever so softly, his fingers descended down my waist to my knee before hitching my leg up against his hip as he continued to kiss me.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one going insane," I responded, breaking our kiss. Edward looked uncertain for a moment. "I'm not going to be able to stop if we keep going," He admitted quietly.

"Do you want to stop?" I know I didn't want to stop, but I'm not sure about him.

"No, of course I don't, Bella. But it's the right thing to do. Do you remember when we agreed to take things slow?" I nodded.

"I would like to keep it that way—for a while at least." I sighed, pursing my lips as I thought this over.

"Okay," I agreed, "But, can we still continue to make-out like teenagers, and more preferably in this position?" Edward's whole body shook with laughter, his head falling to rest against my chest. I laughed with him, lost in the moment. He may have left me for four months—with no word from him, and nothing but the memories I had of him—but he came back, still wanting to be with me. I realized in that moment, it isn't worth losing him forever because life gets in the way sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Another apology to everyone for the LONG, LONG wait! As Bella just said, "Life gets in the way sometimes." <strong>

**A/N: Okay, I just want to...assure everyone...yeah, I know, Edward seems like a total prude right about now, but with good reason. He is a guy, after all. So, don't fret! **

**ALSO, Do NOT be afraid to leave a review! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**

**P.S.- Don't forget that this is a ****Teen**** rated story. **


	20. Six Feet Under

**And so I return once again...**

**As I've said a dozen times already all things "Twilight" belong to...well, you know who she is. Yada, yada, ya, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Feet Under<strong>

_I've never lost a loved one, and I have never felt the pain a person feels when someone they love has taken their last breath. I can't imagine the pain and the feeling of loss you feel when a loved one retires from this life, and knowing that you will never see them again. Time and time again you see people overcome the loss of someone close to them, but I don't know if I could survive it if I ever lost someone I love._

The room filled with silence as Edward reached the podium, clearing his throat before he began to speak, "I wrote a few notes of what I wanted to say last night, but I left my notes at the hotel," He snorted, brushing back the tresses hair that had fallen into his eyes. A few chuckles surrounded me before Edward continued.

"'My mother was many things in her life before her life ended; a wife, a mother, an architect, and became a widow sooner than she expected. She loved classical music, and loved to sit down every night with a glass of red wine while she listened to Debussy's "Clair De Lune". She met my father at the age of twenty-four. When I was young they would tell me stories about how they met, and how they knew the moment they looked into each other's eyes that they were meant for each other. They got married a year later, and nine months after their wedding; I was born. She took pride in the family she had, and always put a hundred percent into her marriage. She truly believed she had the perfect life right until the end. My mother, she had a special quality about her that no one else has. My father always used to say that she could see things before they happen, and I believed him. It wasn't until the last time I saw her that I realized he was wrong," Edward paused, taking a moment to breathe.

"I came to here to be with her in her last months, and every day she would ask about my life in Forks. At first, I only spoke of Carlisle and Esmé—two amazing people who invited me into their family when I had lost mine—I am, forever, in their debt for giving me the life I have today. One day, she had asked me if there was a special girl in my life, and I denied having a special girl in my life, even though there was, indeed, a very special girl in my life. At the time, I had no idea if that girl was still waiting for me to return to Forks to be with her, but my mother knew. She knew there was a girl waiting for me back home, and she was right. Somehow, she knew this girl loved me, even though she had never met her. She never let it go after that, and every day she would demand that I go back to Forks to be with her," Edward laughed, shaking his head at the memory, "My point is that, she was an expert when it came to love. She loved freely, and never asked to be loved in return." He finished, adding a quick thank you to every one for coming before stepping down from the podium.

Following the wake, we were on our way to _Acadia,_ on South Wabash Avenue. I should have known it is a five-star restaurant that would, also, be very costly. It dawned on me that Edward and I have final exams to study for as soon as we return to Forks. We would be none the wiser to study for exams while we are in Chicago, but I don't think either of us would get much studying done if we were to study together. We are each other's worst kind of distraction, but we are straight "A" students after all. Edward laced his fingers between mine as we stepped inside.

"Reservation for Cullen," Edward spoke quietly. The waiter nodded, gesturing for us to follow.

"Where is Carlisle and Esmé?" I whispered, leaning towards him.

"They're waiting for us to arrive." The waiter held the door open to a private dining area.

"Enjoy your evening." The man nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Edward returned the nod as he led me into the private room.

''Ah, look what the cat coughed up. Esmé will be happy you two made it in one piece," Emmett greeted boisterously.

"Put a sock in it, Em," Edward retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Edward? Edward Cullen, is that you?'' A shrill voice hollered from behind us. Edward coughed, clearing his throat as he spun around at the call of his name.

"Kate?" He uttered, bewildered. My eyes flashed to his for a split second before darting back to the woman standing in front of us. Well, Heidi Ho, what do we have here? If _Kate _isn't the spitting image of Aphrodite, then, I don't know who is. Ok, so maybe I'm overstating, but I suddenly felt like a fly on the wall. Should I stay or should I go—isn't that a song by the Clash?

"It is you! Wow! I thought I'd never see your handsome face again." She smiled oh-so-sweetly, ignoring me entirely. Suddenly I knew what it felt like to be a caveman—or a cavewoman, shall I say? "So what brings you back to the Windy City?" She asked rather flirtatious, batting her eyelashes. Dear Lord!

"My mother's wake," Edward admitted guardedly.

Kate nodded sympathetically, "And what happened to that lovely girl you spoke of? The last time we spoke I thought your heart resided with her in Forks?" Clever, very clever indeed. I'm guessing she is talking about me, unbeknownst to her it seems. Edward smiled suddenly, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"She still has my heart, but, luckily she kept it and brought it with her tonight. Kate, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Kate." Edward introduced us, his eyes gleaming at me admiringly. I tried not to smirk. Oh I love him so! Cheesy, I know, but he said, "My Bella." I would pump my fist in the air victoriously, but people were watching, and so was Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. Funny, Edward's never mentioned you before." _Suck on that sour candy apple, Doll face._ I smiled a fake sweet smile as I threw a glance at Edward, who was staring at me with a whimsical expression. Kate arched an eyebrow at me before glancing back at Edward.

"She's a keeper, Edward. Don't let her slip away," Kate nodded her approval. "It's a pleasure to have met you, Bella. Maybe I'll see you two lovebirds around sometime." She smiled with a quick wave before walking off. My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I met Edward's gaze. "What?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"And the academy award goes to..." I trailed off, rolling my eyes. He smiled his swoon-worthy crooked smile before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Let's eat, shall we?" He asked.

"Bella, Edward, you made it," Esme greeted happily as Edward kissed her cheek, hugging his mother.

"Bella, darling." She smiled, hugging me as well. "I expect my son is behaving himself and acting like the gentleman I raised him to be?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me, throwing a glance at Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course," I assured her with a laugh.

"Good," She replied, patting Edward's cheek as she moved to sit beside Carlisle, who nodded at us.

_**~0~**_

"You put on a good show," He said with a smirk as we entered our hotel room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nice to meet you, Kate. Funny, Edward's never mentioned you before," Edward mocked, seeming entertained.

''Oh, well, that was for her benefit," I retorted, slipping off these ridiculous heels. I didn't hear Edward's footsteps coming toward me, but, suddenly, he was standing right behind me. His fingers brushed my hair aside before folding his arms around my waist. Tenderly, pressing his lips against the side of my neck, once, twice, three times, before brushing his lips up the side of my neck to my ear causing my skin to breakout in goose bumps. I shivered slightly.

"She may be attractive and beautiful in her own way, Bella, but she's not you," He whispered, gently nibbling the shell of my ear. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not jealous of her, Edward. I'm just confused," I admitted.

"Tell me. What's going on inside that head of yours?'" He murmured, loosening his arms from around my waist so I could face him.

"How come you've never mentioned her, or told me about her?" Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "'There is nothing to tell. I met her here in Chicago when I was visiting my mother." He shrugged indifferently.

"And?" I implored.

"She made her interest clear at first, but I didn't return that interest and turned her down."

"She tried to get you to change your mind about me, didn't she?" I guessed. His lips pursed with chagrin. "Her attempts to change my feelings for you were futile. My feelings for you cannot be changed, or tampered with," He said, "They're unalterable."

"Now, I'm jealous." Edward held my face in his hands.

"Don't be," He whispered, slowly, but hesitantly pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my toes to reach him. His arms ensnared around my waist, pulling me to him. His kisses quickly became urgent, desperate as he pushed me back against the wall. His hands slid down my waist to the back of my thighs, and lifted me up, groaning as he shifted his hips flush against mine.

"It's not her I want, Bella, it's you. I want _you." _Edward's eyes smoldered as he pressed his mouth to mine, nipping my bottom lip between his and carried me toward the bedroom. He set me down once we reached the bedroom door, trapping me between his body and the wall. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fell off of his shoulders onto the floor. Edward's lips met mine again. I felt his fingers unbuckling the belt around my waist as his tongue traced against my upper lip. He pulled the belt from around my waist and quickly tossed it somewhere behind him. I giggled against his mouth causing him to smile.

"You're perfect." His voice was rough. My fingers brushed against the stubble on his jaw before I met his eyes.

"You're trying to distract me." I accused, playfully. Edward chuckled.

"That's the last thing I want to do right now." He whispered hoarsely.

Our eyes locked as his arms reached around me to unzip my dress. I could feel his warm breath caressing my face as he slowly slid the zipper down the length of my spine. Edward bent his head down to press his lips against my shoulder as his fingers brushed against the thin straps of my dress, sliding them down the tops of my arms.

'Don't be afraid," He murmured. I took a deep breath before tangling my fingers in the hair on the back of his neck and pulled his face back toward mine. We stumbled backward into the bedroom as Edward kicked off his shoes. I could only hear the sound of our heavy breathing and the bedroom door slamming shut before Edward's arms wrapped around me. His lips trailed up my shoulder to my neck and then my jaw. My fingers traced across his chest and down his stomach. I could feel his abs clench underneath my touch as he shuddered. Edward growled lowly.

"You're making me crazy, Bella." He breathed, planting his lips firmly against mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck; his fingers gripped my hips, easing me back toward the bed. Edward hovered over me, resting on his elbows as he trailed kisses across my chest.

"So, jealousy was the key to sex the whole time?" I asked, lightly scratching my nails down his back. Edward's throaty chuckle tickled my skin.

"Well, you are quite adorable when you're jealous, but no," He murmured, pressing a soft kiss against my lips.

"What was it, then?" I wondered, pressing the tips of my fingers against his bottom lip.

"I like the idea of being spontaneous when least expected," He said, trailing his fingers down the side of my waist, hitching my leg up against his thigh, groaning at the contact. My eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmmm," I hummed.

"Spontaneous enough for you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Shut up and kiss me," I growled, clasping my arms around his neck. His laughter shook between us, effectively ending any and all conversation.

**_~0~_**

I woke up the next morning tucked against Edward's chest. His arm was wrapped around me, his fingers intertwined with mine against the mattress. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face when I realized my legs were tangled between his. I felt the mattress dip behind me as Edward leaned up on his arm before I felt his lips press gently against the skin on my neck.

"Good morning." He murmured as his lips trailed up my neck to my jaw before ever so gently nibbling the shell of my ear between his teeth.

"Morning," I croaked. Edward chuckled softly as I turned to lie on my back and look at his face.

"There's my girl." He smiled, touching his lips to mine.

"You seem happy-ish." I teased, trying not to laugh at his overly satisfied expression.

"Ecstatic." He corrected, curling me underneath him as his mouth connected with mine again.

'Hmmm," I hummed against his mouth. Edward pulled away after a moment to look at my face.

"Last night was the best night of my life." He admitted, quietly.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful. Edward shook his head at me, bemused.

"Stop that." He warned, narrowing his eyes at me. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Me too," I mumbled, clenching the bed sheets between my fingers. A huge smile appeared on his face before he crashed his lips against mine. I pushed him away quickly, realizing I still had morning breath. Edward's eyes furrowed.

"Morning breath," I muttered. He snorted.

"I don't care." He told me, pressing his mouth against mine urgently.

"I love you, Bella." He murmured as he pulled away, his eyes locked on mine.

'I love you too." I said as we began where we left off last night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to say this, but this particular story is coming to a close. Originally, I had a few small ideas up my sleeve to give you guys a few more chapters with these guys, but as of right now I might just write up an epilogue. OR you guys can take a vote on it if you'd like...<strong>

**So, what do you say?**

**A few more chapters, give or take?**

**OR**

**Just cut to the chase and write up an epilogue? LET ME KNOW!**

**A/N: As for the dinner scene earlier in this chapter that I somewhat skipped over, I may or may not add it to the chapter at a later time. For now, I'm just going to leave it because nothing critical/vital to the story happens. **


End file.
